Fifty Shades After
by KayMarie3817
Summary: Picks up two months after last chapter of Freed(before epilogue). How normal can the Grey's life be with Jack Hyde behind them(or so they think)?
1. Chapter 1

Christian is in his study when I arrive home from work. I havent spoke to him since going to bed after our argument last night. Thinking back on the argument over me returning to work, I don't think I will bother him.

...

The whole situation with Jack Hyde has finally blown over and the media is settling down about it. Christian knew that I would be returning to work tomorrow but is trying to put a stop to it. "Christian, I'm fine. My bruises are gone, the baby is fine, my morning sickness is gone and people have finally stopped talking. I am returning to work whether you like it or not. You can't stop me, I love my job too much." I refuse to let him win this argument.

"Anastasia, please listen to me. With everything that's happened I don't think the stress of going back to work yet is a good idea for you or the baby. Stress isn't good when your pregnant." He insists with those grey puppy dog eyes but I wont give in.

"So just when will be the right time to return to work? Surely I should have returned already. I've put it off long enough its been 2 months im not waiting any longer."

"I don't think you should return to work until well after you have the baby or not return at all. You know you don't have to work baby." He said with much enthusiasm.

"Excuse me?" My voice has raised a level or two unintentionally. "Your out of your mind if you think im not going back to work or waiting that long. I'll be damned if you think you can keep me away from my job. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my things ready for tomorrow and then im going to bed. You will be smart to get out of my way and leave well enough alone."

With that, I head into the shower washing away my anger. When I return in the bedroom Christian isn't there. Good because i was tired of going around in circles.

...

When I woke up this morning Christian already left for work, obviously still upset im going back to work. So I know he's in his study still sulking over me not wanting to stay home, but so be it. He knows I refuse to be locked up in this ivory tower by myself any longer. I head into our bedroom to kick off my heels and relax a little before dinner.

About an hour later I head to the kitchen to see what Gail is preparing. "Good evening Gail. How are You? What will we be having for dinner?" I ask and she turns to look at me.

"I'm fine, thank you.I'm making a simple White Cheese Chicken Lasagna. How are you this evening, Mrs. Grey? How was your day back at work?" Shes still much to formal with me. I really wish she would call me Ana.

"I'm good, please Gail call me Ana." she nods "I had a lot to catch up on being away from the office so long, thankfully it wasnt too bad since I was doing some work from home. Needless to say, I'm exhausted." I let a soft sigh. "Is Christian still in his study?"

"Yes, He's been in there a while Ana." I mumble under my breath "that bad, huh."

I shake my head as I walk towards his study. When I get to the door, it's cracked open slightly and I can see his disheveled appearance sitting behind the desk. He looks stressed out and there's something else in his look that I can't quite pinpoint. He's definitely sulking.

I knock softly on the door, as I push it open. He looks up at me with those heavy grey eyes, almost displeasing that its me he sees. Wow he's still mad, oh well he's going to have to get over it. "I just wanted to see if you were going to be joining me for dinner. Gail's making Chicken Lasagna, it will be ready shortly."

"Of course, when do I ever refuse watching you eat?" He spats out with a trace of humor.

I let out the breath I didnt know I was holding and slip him a small smile. I head towards him. "I wasnt sure, you've been in here a while." When I reach him, he turns to face me in his chair. "Are you mad at me?"

He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around my waist. "No, I can never stay mad at you." He lays his head against my stomach and I knot my fingers into his hair.

"I Love you, Christian." I tilt his head to mine, our eyes lock blue to grey and instantly I want him. I lock my lips on his with not just want, but need.

He breaks away to catch his breath, pulling me to straddle him. "I love you so much, Anastasia." And with that are lips lock again, with a fierce need.

I feel him growing beneath me and I want him, no I need him, now. I pull away breathlessly and I put my forehead against Christians "Take me, please!"

Christian is only too willing to comply. He lifts me up as he stands and pushing every thing off of his desk he lays me against the cold wood. His hands travel up my thighs and hikes up my skirt over my hips. I make quick work to undo his pants and use my feet to push them down while his hands slowly pull down my panties.

"Oh Anastasia, what will I do with you?" He says huskily. And in one swift move hes inside me and we are lost, lost in our need for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Sorry this is so infuriating. I appolagize again for the spaces between the paragraphs. As soon as I can fget to a computer I will fix this chapter and chapter one. Im sorry again and THank you every one who is already reading...

Gail's Chicken Lasagna was amazing, I am going to have to get her recipe for it. I finish off my glass of grape juice and wait for Christian to finish clearing the table.

"Christian, what time are we leaving Thursday to go to your parents house?" I ask as Christian makes his way to the great room with a glass of wine. I can't believe our first Thanksgiving together is this week. It surely has come much faster then I expected.

"Well," He says with a smirk "I was hoping to be there fairly early. My mother usually has dinner ready around two and I would really like to enjoy some time with the family." I can't help but smile widely at his words. This my fifty and he's actually looking forward to spending time with his family.

"Ok. Whenever you want to go is fine by me."

He looks at me with wonder and amusement. "I figured we could leave around nine in the morning. Elliot and Kate will be there around eleven. Mia will be there early she helps mom with dinner" he says a matter of fact.

"Sounds wonderful, baby." I say with a goofy grin on my face. " You know I think we should tell everyone at dinner about blip. I mean if your ready for that. I'm in my second trimester now it's safe to do so now." Christian's been unsure on when to tell everyone and I think Thanksgiving will be the perfect time. I will be 14 weeks tomorrow.

"Your appointment with Dr. Greene is tomorrow, as long as everything is good then I think that will bex the perfect time to tell them.". I can see in his eyes he's still anxious to know everything is okay with blip.

"Everything will be fine, Christian. Blip is okay. We will tell them Thursday because everything will be okay tomorrow." I say it with as much conviction and certainty that I can.

"Lets go to bed" and I know he doesn't just mean to sleep. I nod. "Okay."

The next morning I wake after a very restful nights sleep. I reach out for Christia/pn but he's not in bed. Groaning, I get out of bed heading for the bathroom and that's when I realize Christian is in the shower. I love that he never locks the door. Once in the bathroom I go to the shower to find my husband facing towards the stream from the shower head, away from me. Slipping in behind him, my hands find their way over his hips and around his waist making there way up his chest. He lets out a small growl from deep in his throat. Trailing kisses up his back, I work my way up to his shoulder while my hands find their way down his abdomen. Christian grabs my wrist and turns so we are chest to chest. The burning glaze in his eyes reaches deep into me causing me to gasp.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey" I manage to squeak out and let my eyes roam his body. "You look happy to see me."

"As always, Mrs. Grey." And that's all that needs to be said.

Our lips meet as Christian pushes me up against the wall forcefully. He lifts one of my legs and hooks it over his hip, trailing his fingers up my thigh and he grabs my hips digging his fingers into my sides.

"I hope your ready for me." he whispers against my ear.

"More than ready, I want you." I reply with more force than intended.

He lifts me slightly before slamming into me. "ah."

"You okay, baby?" concern washing over his face.

I smile "Yes, more than okay, I swear." He kisses me fiercely and begins to move. Slowly at first relishing in how much he fills me.

It's not long before I start feeling that sensation deep in my belly. Christian begins a punishing rhythm, slamming hard with each thrust bringing us both closer to the edge.

"Christian" I call out, my legs trembling and I know I cant hold out any longer.

"Come one baby, give it to me" and those words are my undoing. I fall graciously over the edge calling out Christians name and he soon follows suit incoherently spitting out some version of my name.

We both get ready and leave for work after our escapade in the shower. The day goes as quickly as it started.

Back home with Christian we make casual talk about our day while getting ready for bed.

As we lay in bed I can't help but think of how much I love this man, my husband. "Penny for your thoughts" interrupting my thoughts.

"Just thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too, Anastasia. More than you could imagine, you and blip are my world." and with that I slip blissfully into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have figured out how to paragraph using my phone. I truely appreciate you baring with ne whiel I tried to figure it out. I edit myself so I appolagize for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone reading. I do not own fifty shades

It's Wednesday morning already and I know today is going to drag by. My appointment with Dr. Greene went well yesterday and Christian got the reassurance he was looking for so we can tell everyone tomorrow. We are both excited to finally tell everyone.

Thanksgiving is tomorrow so I wont be back in the office until Monday, meaning I have a shit ton of work to get through today. I don't know how I will get everything done but with help from Hannah im sure I can manage. That girl is amazing.

I arrive in the office early and Hannah is already here, typing away at her desk. She jumps to attention when she sees me stroll in. "Good Morning Mrs. Grey! Can I get you anything?"

"Morning Hannah, I will have a tea please. And if you will, can you gather up any messages I may have, any paperwork or manuscripts that have come my direction. Bring them in to me as soon as possible then I want to discuss my schedule for the day." It all comes pouring out of my mouth.

"Of course." She smiles and scurries off as I nod her away.

Hannah knocks and enters in to my office with everything I've asked for. "Thank you. Hannah, please sit." I say taking the tea from her hand.

As she takes the seat across me, she hands me 3 manuscripts, a stack of paperwork that needs reviewing and signing, and places the schedule on my desk in front of her. "Mrs. Grey you have the monthly department heads meeting today at 10:30. Then you have a meeting at 1:00 with a Ms. Mansfield to discuss her manuscript, you read it while you were on leave." she pauses for a moment making sure im with her before she continues. "Those are your only meetings today, but some of this paperwork" she gestures the pile "needs to be reviewed and signed for the department heads meeting. The rest needs to be signed and filed by todays end. You have several messages, mostly from Mr. Grey, and one from Ms. Mansfield just making sure the meeting is still a go."

What possibly could my husband want already this morning? "Did Mr. Grey say what he wanted?" Just then I hear the tell-tale ping of my email. "Nevermind I'll ask him myself. Is that all Hannah? If so can you return Ms. Mansfield's call and assure her that I will see her at 1:00pm. Thank you Hannah."

"Right away, Mrs. Grey." She exits quietly closing the door behind her.

Looking across at all the work om my desk, I sigh heavily and then turn my attention to the computer, opening up my email.

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: NOVEMBER 23, 2011

SUBJECT: LUNCH?

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Mrs. Grey,

I called this morning but you weren't in the office yet. Im assuming you have been busy seeing as you have yet to return my phone call.

If you are not to busy, I was hoping between meetings I could join you for lunch? My treat of course ;) I could even come over to you to make things easier, since you are a very busy woman.

Yours Always,

Christian Grey, Husband and CEO, Grey Enterprise's Holdings

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: NOVEMBER 23, 2011

SUBJECT: DO I HAVE A CHOICE?

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Dear Mr. Grey,

Assuming I have a choice I graciously accept your offer of lunch with pleasure.

Though, I noticed you said in between meetings, how would you know I have time between meetings?

I'm going to take a wild guess and say you were going to come here for lunch regardless of what my answer was.

Always,

Anastasia Grey, Busy Wife and Editor, Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: NOVEMBER 23, 2011

SUBJECT: POINT WELL MADE

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

We aim to please, Mrs. Grey.

As always, you make a fair point. I consulted with Hannah about your meetings to figure out when an appropriate time would be to bring ny wife lunch.

Seeing as you didn't eat much for breakfast it will be an early lunch. I will see you at 11:45. And its my pleasure, I love to see you eat.

Laters Baby,

Christian Grey, Nutritionist and CEO, Grey Enterprise's Holdings

I love my bossy, caring fifty. Suddenly I can't wait for lunch with him. Choosing not to reply I get back to work, my meeting is in half an hour.

...

My meeting is over and I have yet to get through even half of this paperwork. It's already 11:30 so I head off to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before Christian arrives. I slip into the kitchen for a cookie before returning to my office. When I open the door, I freeze.

Christian is sitting on a blanket on the floor in the middle of my office. To the right of him is a picnic basket and in the middle of the blanket there is two candles with two roses lying next to them. Wow. This is not what I was expecting at all.

"Hi" he murmurs with a wide grin, one that reaches his eyes and I can se the excitement on his face.

"Hi" I say in awe. "What is all this for?" Making my way over to sit beside Christian.

He shrugs "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

My romantic fifty. I love this man, he can be so caring and loving at exactly the right time. "You didnt have to do all this though." gesturing towards the candles.

"But I did. I just want you to be happy and show you how much I love you." I can see the sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I love you, Mr. Grey!" "And I love you, Mrs. Grey. Now lets eat." He pulls out a lighter and lights up the candles. Turning to the basket he pulls out a scrumptious looking meal, that I can only assume he had Gail prepare, followed by a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Ohh that looks delicious" eyeing the tomato basil soup, turkey bacon paninis and tossed salad as he places it in front of us. His eyes light up at my words.

I am so hungry, I devour a Panini, a plate of salad and a bowl of soup before Christian is even half done. Beginning on my second Panini, I catch Christian watching out of the corner of my eye, his eyes laced with humor.

"Your enjoying every second of my new found pregnancy appetite, aren't you Mr. Grey?" I say with a giggle.

"I love that sound and I love to see you eat. Of course im enjoying it." smirking at me, he picks up his Panini and continues to eat.

After we finish our lunch we cuddle on the blanket, enjoying our last few minutes together. "Thank you for the amazing lunch, Christian. I love every minute we get to spend together." I whisper in to his chest as he holds me.

"Its been my pleasure, Any time baby. But duty calls, we both have to return to work" he points to the clock showing that its 12:40 and I have a meeting in twenty minutes.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" I whisper before breaking our hold. We clean up our lunch mess and say our good-byes. I can't wait be finished and go home.

The meeting with Ms. Mansfield is over quickly and im back in my office looking over the rest of the paperwork that I have to get through by todays end.

I've finished with the paperwork by 4pm and begin reading the first manuscript. I'm lost in the words when my phone buzzes, its Hannah. "Mrs. Grey, it's 5:30. I'm heading out is there anything you need before I leave?" her voice echoes over he speaker. "No thank you, I'm heading out as well. Have a nice night Hannah." "You too, Mrs. Grey and Happy Thanksgiving." "Happy Thanksgiving Hannah." I pack up my belongings, grab my purse and head for the door.

Finally, the day is over. Outside Sawyer awaits with SUV, I climb and we head off. What a day, I cant wait to relax and spend time with everyone tomorrow. It's going to be a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am so greatful for the response this story is getting already. Thank you. I plan on keeping it happy times for a little while but dont worry the Grey's can't stay away from drama to long. Ido not own fifty shade.

I awake the next morning to the sun beaming through the gap of the curtains. Christians wrapped around me so tight I almost cant breath. Trying not to wake him, I wriggle myself free but before I can get up he pulls me back to him.

"And where do you think your going?" he chuckles.

"If you don't mind I have to pee, so let me go." I struggle to get away from him but he relents and lets me go as he laughs at my pathetic fight.

When I exit the bathroom, Christian is sitting up in bed against the head-board. I take im the view of my husband, hands up behind his head, no shirt sitting back. He looks so young and relaxed. When I catch his eyes I can see how excited he is for today.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Grey, enjoying the view?" breaking through my revery, I realise ive been staring at him for a while.

"It's a quite the view, Mr. Grey. Happy Thanksgiving."

"As much as I would love to enjoy the view you have to offer, It's already 8:30 and we need to get going soon. I suggest you get in the shower now and make it quick we don't have much time."

"Yes, sir." im rewarded with a low husky growl.

"Now Anastasia or we will never get out of here. I'm going to use the guest shower. Please be quick baby."

As he heads out of our bedroom I go and start up the shower. Rinsing the soap from my body, my mind wonders to ways of telling the family today. Should we just bring it up, pop it in there with casual conversation or make a toast of sorts. Hmm, My thoughts are interrupted by knocking on the door. "I'm coming out now, jeesh" I mutter as I shut the water off and grab a big fluffy towel. I head out of the bathroom towards the closet. Christian just has a towel around his waist and he's drying his hair. I know if I dont get dressed now, leaving will be delayed. I smirk at myself and continue into the closet.

I have no idea what to wear as I search through my wardrobe. Just then Christian saunters in and goes for his suits. He pulls out a two button navy blue Emporio Armani suit, then pulls out a crisp white button up collard shirt but doesn't grab a tie. I want to wear something that goes well with Christian, as I scan everything I find the perfect dress.

After getting into my cream-colored lace bra, matching lace panties and nude nylons, I grab my Neiman Marcus faux-wrap Cashmere dress. It's a beige, long sleeve dress and falls just above my knees. I pair it with brown Manolo Blahnik Maleeba ankle boots, a thick brown bangle on my right wrist and a pair of gold Tiffany Bezet small hoop earrings.

Christian comes back in the room just as I finish putting a few curls in my hair. "You look amazing, Anastasia!" I can see the excitement flitter across his face.

"You don't look to bad your self, Mr. Grey." I say with a smirk.

"Taylor is going to pack us an overnight bag real quick and then follow us over to my parents. We are going to take your Saab. It's supposed to snow later so we are going to spend the night." "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I just need to get my coat on our way out." I grab my purse and head down the hall, Christian not far behind. He grabs our coats, he helps me into mine before slipping his on.

Gray skies have replaced the morning sun. We arrive at the Grey family home by 10:30 and I know Christians not happy that we weren't here earlier. As we make our way up to the door, Mia barrels out to greet us.

"Finally, I have been waiting all morning for you two." She squeals as she hugs both of us. "I thought you were coming earlier."

"Sorry, Mia! We didnt wake until 8:30 so we were delayed some." I apologize knowing one of us should have set the alarm last night.

"Well come on let's get inside. There is an array of breakfast foods in the dining rom."

We make our way into the house ditching our jackets and setting off to find Grace and Carrick. As I near dinning room I see the table scattered with muffins, doughnuts, croissants, bagels, fruits, nuts and orange juice. I am glad we didn't eat before we left beause it all looks so delicious. Grabbing a cranberry muffin I head towards the kitchen to see if grace needs any help preparing dinner.

Seeing Grace move around the kitchen brings a smile to my face. "Happy Thanksgiving Grace" I beam.

"Oh Ana, darling, Happy Thanksgiving" shes says as she comes over to me and brings me in a hug "I'm so happy your here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Grace." I say honestly. "Do you need any help with anything? I'm more than happy to help."

"Not at the moment dear, but after Elliot and Katherine arrive the dinning table will need to be cleared of breakfast."

"Not a problem. Anything else?"

"Why don't you just go eat something and relax with Christian. Where is that son of mine, anyways?" "He's around here somewhere." I giggle "I'm sure he will be in to see you any minute. I'll go find him."

When I turn to leave the kitchen Christian is entering. He kisses me swiftly before making his way over to his mother. I head into the dinning room for a glass of orange juice, a doughnut and a banana.

Just as I finish Kate and Elliot arrive and I greet them as they come through to the family room. Kate and I chat for a little, while she eats and I stuff my face with another doughnut. I know Kate has her suspicions about me being pregnant and I know I can't wait til dinner to tell her I'm just to excited.

"Kate, there's something I've been wanting to tell you and I just simply can't wait a minute longer."

"Well then spit it out, Steele." she eyes me eagerly.

I look around before leaning over towards and whisper "I'm pregnant."

She squeals "Oh My God!"

"Shah. No one knows yet."

"I knew something was going on with you. How far along?"

"I'm 14 weeks so about 3 1/2 months along. Christian and I are going to tell the family after dinner so dont say anything." Well family now being only Christians grandparents, Elliot, Mia and Ethan.

"Jeez, you two didn't waste any time. What did you get pregnant on your honeymoon?" she asks.

"Most likely or shortly after."

"Wow Steele, well congrats I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

With that, we begin clearing off the table, so we can set it for dinner. Shortly everyone else arrives and we all lounge in the family room. I'm seated beside Christian, my head against his shoulder with his arm around my waist and his other hand entwined in mine. I watch as everyone talks and laughs.

This is our family and I cant wait for blip to be apart of it. Unconsiencly my hand goes for my barely there bump, rubbing it. He/She is going to be so loved and want for nothing. Im pulled from my own little world when Christian puts his hand over mine, whispers in my ear "Everyone is staring Ana" as he makes a pointed look towards our hands. I look down at our hands then look up to catch everyone's eyes on me. Just then I realize everyone must have caught me rubbing blip. O

oops.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so very grateful. Now that this chapter is out IM curious about where to see this story go. I have a few ideas but would like to see what you guys think. How do you feel about going day by day, or every few days, would you prefer that or rather me skip around a bit? Again I do not own fifty shades.

I look cautiously around the room at the curious eyes, but right away I notice Grace and Kate's wide grins. Oh Jeez I guess this means we are going yo have to tell them all now instead of after dinner like planned.

Looking back to Christian, he nods his head at me, again knowing exactly what im thinking. I let out a long deep breath preparing to say something but before I can get anything out im hit with a wave of nausea.

"Excuse me" is all I can get out before darting to the bathroom. I thought my morning sickness was gone already, this is horrible. As I heave for the last time I feel Christians hand push my hair back while his other rubs my back.

"Are you okay, baby?" he sounds so worried.

"Ah ya I am now. I probably just ate too much and blip didn't agree." I probably shouldn't have eaten a third doughnut now that I think about it. "I'm just going to brush my teeth I'll be back out in a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait for you." He stands by the door until im finished cleaning up and brushing my teeth.

We walk to the family room holding hands and we both know once we get back in there we have some explaining to do. Instead of heading straight into the family room Christian steers us to the kitchen where Grace is checking on dinner. He pulls a bottle of champagne and a Fiji water from the refrigerator. As soon as grace sees the bottle Christian is opening, she grabs some glasses for everyone.

"Ana dear how are you feeling?" She asks, placing the glasses on the counter.

"I'm fine Grace, thank you. I think I just ate one too many doughnuts" I chuckle as I remember stuffing my face with that last doughnut when I was talking to Kate.

She grins at statement. "Well as long as your feeling okay now, then we should get back out to the family."

"Mom will you bring out a few of these glasses to everyone. We will be in there in a moment, I just want to tk to Anastasia quickly."

With a nod and a smile Grace is on her way out of the kitchen. Curious, I turn my attention to Christian wondering why he wants to talk. "Is something wrong Christian?"

He looks nervous, anxious and possibly excited but I can't say for sure. "I'm worried how everyone is going to react. Are you sure we you want to tell them all now, here? We can always just say you didn't feel good, that's why you were rubbing your belly."

"Of course I want to tell them, no better time than the present. Baby, everything going to be fine don't be worried. Half the family already knows, we might as well just get it out there while everyone is together." I let out a sigh, I know why he's worried. Its becoming more real and he's still nervous about being a father.

"Christian, look at me." His eyes meet mine and all I see is a lost little boy. "I know your worried because once we tell everyone it makes it more real but Christian I know your going to be an amazing father no matter what happens, no matter how they react. Its you and me, baby I wont let you fail and I know you wont let me fail. Blip is going to be so loved by every one in this family."

"Anastasia, what would I do with out you? I love you more than I ever thought possible." He plants a soft, sensual kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When we break for air, we just hold each other for a minute.

We are interrupted by a cough and when we look over its Carrick. "Just checking if you two are coming back to join us. Grace said your feeling better Ana, good to hear."

"Yes I am, thank you."

"We are coming in now, Dad. Sorry we kept everyone waiting." Christian says casually.

Carrick heads back to the family room and after Christian grabs his glass of champagne and my water, we follow. Once we get through the door way, Christian clears his throat to get everyone attention. The chatter stops and all eyes are on us.

"First off, I'd like to say that so far this is one of the best Thanksgiving I have ever had and I'm just glad to be here sharing it with each of you." Christian looks down to me, I smile and give him a reassuring nod before he continues. "Now I know your all curious and anxious whats going on with Anastasia. We have some very big news we want to sure with you. We were going to wait until after dinner but there is no better time than the present. Anastasia and I are expecting a baby, she is due in May."

As Christian leans over pulling me closer to kiss my head, I hear Mia screech as she jumps off the couch barreling towards.

"Oh My God I'm going to be an aunt. Ah I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you guys were hiding something but I would have never guessed this." She squeezes both of us tightly before bending over and talking to my belly. "Hi little baby Grey, I'm your aunt Mia and I cant wait to meet you." Christians laughing at her.

"Okay, Mia calm down." Grace interrupts to hug both of us.

Elliot comes over and picks me up into a big bear hug. Placing my feet back to the floor he brings Christian into a hug.

"Congrats bro, you're a lucky man."

Turning back to me "Good luck your going to need to if the little ones anything like his daddy" he spits out through laughter. I cant help but laugh too, Christian doesn't find it in the least bit humorous. Thankfully he doesn't say anything though just gives him his best CEO 'I mean business' look.

After everyone gives us there well wishes and congrats we all sit back down and I can visibly see Christian relax. It's like a weight was lifted off his chest and he can breathe again. I snuggle into his side, taking his hand in mine and placing them on 'blip'. He whispers in my ear "I love you, Ana."

An hour or so later dinner is finally ready. As all of us make our to the dinning room, we detour through kitchen picking up a food dish on our way. Once all the food is laid out, Christian volunteers to say grace. a round of 'Amen' are heard and we all dig in. Throughout dinner there is a lot more talking and laughing, everyone is so content. This has truly been an amazing Thanksgiving and I look forward to all the ones to come that will include blip.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Playroom scene day after Thanksgiving.

I hope you enjoy, I'm not great at the smut.

...

When we arrived back at Escala, Christian got called into an impromptu meeting at the office.

I head into the library with the intention on doing some work while I wait for Christian to get home. Starting up my Macbook, I notice the ruler on my desk, that ruler. My fingers trail up the length of it and my thoughts quickly drift off to the night Christian used it to spank me when I lost our game of pool.

My insides clench deep inside me and now I can't wait for Christian to get home. Then suddenly an idea crosses my mind, the playroom. I must act fast if im going to put this plan into action.

I call Andrea and ask her to tell me as soon as Christian leaves the office. Grabbing my blackberry I head to our bedroom and pick out a sexy pale pink lace thong. Quickly I find the spare key and head to the playroom. Once inside, shutting the door behind me I begin to find all the toys I want him to use.

I gather up the nipple clamps, the anal plug, the brown leather riding crop and place them on the table near the spanking bench, knowing Christian that wont be all he uses. Andrea calls me and lets me know he just left meaning he will be home im about 15 minutes. I quickly change out of my clothes and slip into the pink thong I chose. Then I tap out a quick email to Christian.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: NOVEMBER 25, 2011

SUBJECT: BAD GIRL

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Dear Sir,

I'm am just reminding you that I was a bad girl yesterday.

I didn't think about what I was doing their fore resulting in having to tell our news earlier than you wanted. I also failed to inform you that I had told Kate that morning with out consulting with you first.

I am sorry, Sir. I know I deserve to be punished. I await your instructions.

Yours,

Anastasia, Defiant Wife.

...

I know its such a lame excuse for a punishment but I know fifty will go along with it. Quickly I place my blackberry on the chest, braid my hair and get into place.

Not even five minutes later I hear his footsteps racing up the stairs causing me to hold breath. He enters the room and freezes as he takes it all in. When he begins to make his way through the room I let out the breath I was holding. All I can see is his feet as he makes his way back over to me. "Stand" he commands.

I'm quick to obey. He grabs me by my braid, yanking slightly, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Why do you test me?" I know he's not looking for an answer. "To the bench now, bend over it."

As I bend over the bench I know his eyes are locked on my behind even though I can't see him.

"I'll be right back, don't move" what, where the hell is he going. I wait and in just a few moments he's back. I can see his now bare feet making their way towards me, through my legs. Oh my he has nothing but those jeans on, that's where he went.

"I am going to spank you 30 times, 15 for each offence, then I'm going to fuck you for my pleasure not yours. Do not come, Anastasia. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

He begins rubbing my cheeks, then peels my panties off. "Count" he states just as his hand leaves my behind and crashes backdown.

"One.. Two.. Three.." finally "Thirty" before its completely out, hes inside me. Instantly beginning a punishing rhythm. He continues fast and hard and just as I feel myself building up he grabs me by my hair and calls out my name as he comes.

"Good girl. Now" he says breathlessly "you took your punishment and pleased me, I will allow you to come. Stand next to the bed."

As I make my toward the bed, I see him grab the toys I placed on the table and place them on the bed. He then heads back to the chest of drawers but I don't know what else he grabs as my back is towards him.

"You've seen too much" I can tell he's smirking as he blind folds me. "Put your hands behind your back." He cuffs my hands together with thick leather handcuffs. "Now kneel and spread your legs." Helping me, he kneels behind me and uses his own knees to spread mine. I feel the sting of the nipple clamp on the right then the left and I hiss quietly though it's not painful. Leaning me over the bed, I fell him grab something then I hear the squirt and know its lube. He begins rubbing both cheeks in sync, then his right hand trails down to entrance rubbing circles around it with his fingers. I begin to relax just as he slips a finger in. Squirting more lube on my butt using his other hand, he really begins to pump his finger in and out. His other hand then wonders around to my front sliding between my went folds. I can't control the moan that escapes my lips.

With out warning his finger leaves and the anal plug replaces it all the while his fingers are still circling my clitoris.

"Ah." I can fee myself building again from deep inside. "Please, Sir.?"

"Shh, not yet baby. Be patient." With those words he stops, leaving me wanting. I feel the sting of the riding crop flicking down my back, across my ass and down my thighs then i feel it hit the plug pushing it into me. In one swift move he has me up on the bed, lying on my front, knees tucked under me and spread as far as possible. He continues to work me over with riding cop switching between flicking it against the plug and my clitoris. With one last flick against the plug I come gloriously, calling out and then he's inside me while my orgasm is still riding through me.

Pulling the plug out, prolonging my orgasm, he pulls me up, so that im sitting on his lap. Already im building up again, matching each of his thrusts with my own. It's not long before he brings me over the edge. As my orgasm begins to take over, he unclips each clamp from my nipples one at a time sending me spiraling out of control. With my orgasm still winding down, he thrusts hard one last time and allows his own orgasm to take over.

Calling out each others name, we collapse on to the bed my back against his chest. I'm completely spent.

He pulls off the blind fold and before I drift off into the darkness I hear him say "You never seize to amaze me, I love you Anastasia."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just want apologize quickly for any and all grammatical and spelling errors there may be in this story. It is extremely hard to edit on my phone. Plus I can only write when my two young kids are napping/sleeping, so tired eyes don't help with finding mistakes.

Also, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that this story has received over 3,000 views already. Way beyond anything I expected. Thank you.

As I said before the Greys can't stay away from drama for long, but nothing to just dramatic just yet. You be the judge. I do not own fifty shades.

...

Monday morning has come much to fast, I enjoyed being in my bubble at home with Christian all weekend.

On the way to work this morning, I have Sawyer take the long way so we can stop at McDonald's. Even though there hasn't been any serious threat since Jack Hyde, I allow Sawyer to drive me in to and from work because I know it eases Christian worry over me and the baby.

Pulling through the drive-thru, Sawyer orders us both a sausage, egg and cheese mcmuffin, two hash browns, a yogurt parfait and a diet cola. Though it's not the healthiest, blip gets what blip wants.

Shortly, we arrive at Grey Publishing and I head up to my office with my breakfast.

"Hannah, Good Morning. How was your Thanksgiving?" I ask when I see Hannah at her desk.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey. It was great, thank you. How was yours?"

"Please, I prefer Ana. It was absolutely perfect." I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. "I'm going to sit and eat, If I have any messages could you please bring them in to me. Thank you, Hannah."

"Sure, Ana."

At my desk I start-up my computer as I begin eating. Just when im about to bite into my mcmuffin, Hannah comes in with a few sticky notes that have messages written in them and a stack of mail. I excuse her as I get back to my food while flipping through the mail. Mostly junk mail but one letter in particular catches my eye.

It's a plain white envelope, addressed to Mrs. Grey at Seattle Independent Publishing, the handwriting looks oddly familiar for some reason. Who ever has sent this isn't aware of the name change. There is no return address which really confuses me.

I open the envelope and take out the folded paper. Taking a sip of my diet soda as I begin to read the letter, I nearly choke when I realize who it's from.

...

Anastasia,

I'm not sure you'll even read this but I knew this was the only way I would be able to contact you. If you do take the time to read this I appreciate it.

Firstly, I just want to say I do not regret anything I have done in the past. I do, however want to apologize for having targeted you in my revenge on your husband. It was wrong of me to involve you but ultimately you didn't leave me much choice.

I must say you're a very strong woman and I didn't expect much fight from you but as always you proved me wrong. Your aim isn't very well though. You may want to have some target practice to make sure your safety if such a dilemma should ever occur again.

I have one request that I hope you will take into consideration. I would very much like to apologize to you in person. That would require you to visit me here in prison but I promise you wont regret it. Please dont dismiss the idea right away. Just think about it, I'm sure it will help ease your mind as well.

I hope to see you sometime time in the near future. Again, my sincerest apologies.

sincerely,

J.H.

...

Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, the bile rising up my throat, I turn and what little breakfast I ate comes right back out into the trash bin.

Is this really happening right now? Why can't he leave me alone? A whirlwind of thoughts go through my head, I can't even process them all. Grabbing the trash bin I head to the bathroom to clean it and freshen myself up a bit.

Maybe he is being sincere for once maybe that's all he really wants is to apologize. Maybe he's finally realized how wrong it was to do what he did. No it can't be, he said he doesn't regret anything. *Then why else would he apologize* my subconsious snarls at me.

I need to tell Christian, I don't know what to do. But I can't tell him though he will just overreact and I can't deal with his overbearing attitude right now.

What the hell do I do? Maybe if I just shred the letter and throw it away, it will be like nothing ever happened. That's what I'll do, just ignore it. I'm sure Jack wont bother me again and this way I wont have to deal with one or multiple of Christians fifty shades.

*Thats not a very good idea* My subconscious says tapping her foot and my inner goddess agreeing. What do they know they never agree on anything.

Back in my office I grab the letter and make my way over to the paper shredder, it's now or never. With a shaky hand I slip the letter followed by the envelope into the shredder. Once the machine stops I power it off, open the lid and mix up all the shreds so it definitely can't be found. There, that should do it.

I head back to my desk and trying to occupy myself, I put myself to work. Half way through the manuscript I started, I realize my mind has been elsewhere all morning and I don't remember a single thing I have read. This is not good. I sigh, placing the manuscript om the desk and sinking my head in to my hands. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hannah peeks her head in the door.

"Ana, I'm going down to the deli can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." As I say it though my stomach gurgles and suddenly I have a craving. "Actually you can. I could really go for a pastrami sandwich on an onion roll with mustard, honey barbecue chips and a pickle on the side. If you don't mind."

"Not a problem. I'll be back shortly." Once the door shuts 'Your Love is King' rings out through my office. I quickly find my blackberry in my purse and answer.

"Hi" I say calmly, I know just hearing his voice will make my day better.

"Hi baby, Hows your day going?" his voice is like music to my ears.

"It's fine. Better now that im talking to you."

"Is everything okay, Anastasia?"

"Yes Christian, everything is fine I just miss you." I say truthfully.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know I'll be home late so you don't have to wait for me to eat dinner." he pauses "Have you eaten lunch yet, Ana?"

"Not yet Hannah should be back in a few minutes with our lunch and so you know I'm looking forward to every bite of it."

"I'm happy to hear that." I can practically hear him smile. "Well I have to get back to the world of M&A, I love you Ana. See you tonight."

"Have a good day Christian. I love you and I will see you later." We both say bye but hesitate a few minutes before hanging up.

When Hannah arrives back with lunch, I insist she stay and join me, she happily accepts. We eat and in between bites we enjoy each others story of our holiday weekend. Of course, all to soon it's time to get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Lemon Alert

A/N I apologize for any mistakes. Also I don't quite know where I am taking the Jack Hyde letter just yet. So it's on the back burner for now but please bare with me while I figure it out. I am just going with the flow writing this story and it has a mind of its own so to speak.

I do not own fifty shades.

Waking to the sound of the piano vibrating through my ears, I assume Christian never came to bed. He must still be worried even though I tried my best to reassure him I'm fine. I drift back to our conversation from before I went to bed.

...

"Anastasia, are you sure your alright? You haven't been your self the past few days, your beginning to worry me." I can see the concern washing over his face. I guess I didn't realize how much I let that damn letter affect me.

"If something was wrong Christian, I would tell you." Casting my eyes down to my knotted fingers "I'm just a little stressed with my work load but it's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"I think there is more that you're not telling me" I glance at him and he almost looks angry but there's still so much concern in his face. "I really wish you would talk to me, Ana."

"Theres nothing to talk about baby. Please just trust me on this Christian, and leave it alone. If there was something wrong I would tell you. I just need time to get used to being back at work, that's all. I swear."

Running his fingers through his hair and releasing a long strung out sigh, he finally backs off. "Fine but promise me you'll take a step back if you feel overwhelmed at work. I don't want you to get too overwhelmed and stressed it's not good for you or the baby, Ana. Just promise you will take it easy."

"I promise Christian. If it gets to be too much I promise you will be the first to know." I throw my best smile and cup his cheek. "Just trust me to do so."

He nods and I seal the deal with a kiss. It starts out soft and promising but quickly becomes needy and passionate.

...

I glance at the clock, it's 1:20am. Grabbing my robe, I make my way out to the great room. Standing in the entry way, I stop to watch my beautiful husband, so at peace behind the piano. His fingers make light work across the keys, bringing each note to perfection. His eyes are cast down at his fingers, you can see the ripples on his shoulders from the muscles moving with each motion of his hands. He looks gloriously naked from what I can see, the rest of him blocked from the piano.

The piece comes to a stop and christians hands fall to his lap. He shakes his head then suddenly his eyes are locked on mine. Hungry gray eyes reach into the depth of my blue eyes. The electricity that ignites between us is unexplainable.

I make my towards Christian my eyes never leaving his. I barely feel my feet touch the ground it's as if im floating to him. When I reach him he snakes his arms around my waist.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he whispers against my silk covered belly.

"I don't sleep good when you're not there." I say a matter of fact as my hands make their way into his hair.

"I'm sorry, I should have come to bed. I just had a lot on mind and I'm still worried about you."

"Christian we already discussed this, there is nothing for you to worry about." If he take my word I'll just have to throw some of the sexpertise that he so often uses on me back at him.

I grip his hair and pull his head back so his face meets mine, locking my lips on his before he can say another word. This shocks him so much, his mouth opens granting my tounge access into it. Ou tongues begin a fierce battle against each other. When we finally break apart, I rest my forehead against Christians.

Panting for air, he manages to speak softly. "What are you doing, Anastasia?"

"I need you to trust me, and this the way I know how." It comes out as a whisper, not even sure if he heard it but the way his eyes widen tells me he did.

Just as he goes to speak, I place my finger over his lips, "Shh. please Christian I need this." He kisses my finger but I know how hard it is for him to let me have control.

I pull off my robe revealing my naked body and pull Christian up so he is standing. Taking Christians hand I led him towards the sofa before dropping to my knees in front of him. I trail my fingers along the top of his pajama bottoms and around to the sides. In one forceful pull his pants and boxers are bunched at his ankles and his now free erection is standing to attention. Risking a glance I look up into those desireable gray eyes just as I take his member in my hand and guide it into my waiting mouth.

He hisses as I take his whole length deep into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. "Oh, Ana. Fuck!"

Sucking and licking my way up and down his shaft, twirling my tongue each time I get to the tip. When I feel him begin to tense up in my mouth, I cup his balls with my left, teasing them while I suck harder.

"God woman, I'm gonna come... Fuck, Ah." I take him deep im my mouth one last time and with one squeeze, he empties into my mouth. I swallow quickly than smile up at him.

"Your fucking amazing, Ana."

I stand up slowly allowing my breast to rub against him on my way up. "I'm not done with you yet." I watch his eyes light up at my words and begins to twitch to life again.

With a quick a push to the chest, he's now sitting on the couch. I trail my fingers up his thighs making my towards the junction between them. I take him in my hand and give him a few jerks up and down his shift to bring him to a full erection again.

Placing my hands on his shoulders for support, I stand on the sofa with a foot on either side of him. With my sex in his eye view, I'm rewarded with a husky growl from his throat. Before I can do any thing else he buries his face in my already dripping center. My hands find his hair and his tongue quickly finds my clitoris beginning a torturous flickering.

My knees begin to tremble and my orgasm begins to take over. If it weren't for Christians hands holding me up by my hips I wouldn't be standing any more. "Ah Christian" I moan out with the last flick of his tongue.

As I come back down from my orgasm, I quickly take back control. Squatting down, I slowly lower myself down onto his awaiting erection. My lips allowing a moan to escape as I take every inch of his length inside of me.

Christian begins to nibble my earlobe as he whispers a bunch of incoherent words. I use his shoulders for support and begin to ride him, slowly at first. Once I get a good rhythm going, I begin to move faster bringing both of us closer to our release. I feel the clenching deep in my gut and I wont be long.

"Come with me, Christian" I call out as my head falls onto his shoulder.

"Let go baby, Im right there with you" He grips hard onto my hips and lifts me up. With one last thrust and him slamming me down on him, we both find our release together and collapse into each others arms.

"God, Anastasia. You are insatiable." he says with a chuckle and all I can do is giggle. "I love that sound."

...

Christian must have carried me into bed last night because I awake in our bed in the morning and don't remember coming in here.

After I finish getting ready I head to the kitchen for breakfast where Christian is already eating.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey" I say kissing his cheek. "Gail, if it's not to much trouble could I have some french toast and bacon?"

"Of course, Ana. Coming right up."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grey. Did you sleep well?" Christian says with a smirk.

"Very well, I don't remember making it back to the bedroom." I say shyly.

"That's because you passed out on top of me on the couch." He says as he raises his eyebrows and chuckles


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I apologize the last chapter was cut short for some reason,the last few lines start this chapter. It is now Thursday December 1st in the story. Thank you everyone for reading.

I do not own fifty shades.

I can't help the blush that creeps across my face. "So do you have a busy day at work?"

"Actually no, I have to finish making notes on a manuscript but I should be finished by lunch. I was going to ring Kate and see if she had time for lunch or some shopping or both. I'll take the afternoon off, I miss her and we need to have some girl time. If that's okay with sir?"

"I think some girl time will be good for you, Ana. Just make sure you spend some money."

"I will, I need to start some Christmas shopping." I say as Gail places the french toast im front of me and I happily tuck into it.

"Okay well you girls have fun. I have to get to work but I'll see you tonight. Love you Anastasia."

"Love you, too. See you later."

Kissing my head, he turns to leave "Laters, baby."

As soon as I get in the office I ring Kate knowing if I wait any longer I may not get to make plans with her. She answers on the third ring.

"Hey Steele, How are you?"

"Kate, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. So whats up, Ana?"

"I could really use some girl time with my best friend. I was hoping we could do lunch today maybe a little shopping after if you can? I'm taking the afternoon off."

"Hell ya, I'm always down for some shopping. You can pick me up at 12:30 if that's good for you."

"Perfect. I'll see you later. Thanks Kate."

"See you soon, bye."

...

At 12:15 im finished with all my work, I pack up my stuff and let Hannah know im leaving.

"Hannah, I'm taking the rest of the afternoon. If anything needs approval send it up to Roach, you should be able to handle anything else. Email me if you need anything."

"Okay, Have a good afternoon Ana."

"Bye Hannah."

With Sawyer driving we pick up Kate and quickly find a little restaurant near Kate's work. We head inside arm and arm giggling like school girls. The hostess is very polite and seats in the back next to a window.

"Here you ladies go, your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you" we say in unison.

"So how's things with Elliot? Have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?" I ask.

"Elliot's amazing, I just can't get enough him. Cant keep my hands off him" she giggles slightly "No date yet, but we have been discussing and I think we will wait until after you have our niece or nephew. It will give us time to plan and you wont have to worry up getting a dress fitted."

"Ohh Kate you don't have to do that, really have the wedding when you want. Dont let me being pregnant ruin your ideas. Its your wedding, it will be your day." I really don't want her to wait just because of me.

"nonsense, Steele. I want to wait it was my idea and trust me your not ruining anything." She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Just then the waiter comes over to take our order. For drinks Kate gets a glass of white wine and I order a diet coke. We both order a caesar salad for starters and to keep it easy we both order a turkey club sandwich with fries. Once the waiter leaves we get back to talking.

"So how has your sex life changed since you've been pregnant? is it the same, worse or better? Spill it Steele." Kate says it with no shame at all.

I instantly blush just thinking about it. "Well I mean I guess it's better. We still sex as often as before but that's because if we did it more often neither of us would make it to work" I say it with a shy giggle. "Its better because my hormones are off the wall and I want to jump on him just looking at him."

"Really? How often do you guys have sex then?" Her curiosity is at its peak.

"Well on great days anywhere from 4-6 times a day but on average about 3-4 times a day. Usually with multiple O's each time." god this is an embarrassing conversation to have over lunch.

"Wow" just as she says that the waiter brings us our food and refills for our drinks then leaves us too it. "I'm impressed, I knew y'all were kinky but would have never guessed you guys were the energizer bunnies."

I cant help but laugh out loud at her comment. "Well enough about me and Christian, what about you and Elliot?"

"We have an amazing sex life, at least twice a day. But now im thinking your going to have to give me some tips, maybe some kinky tips."

" Ah, kinky fuckery, I can help with that."

"Kinky whatery?" she says amused

"Kinky fuckery, that's what Christian and I call it" comes out through a fit of laughter. "Do you use toys?"

"Well we have vibrators but the only other thing we use are handcuffs."

"See kinky fuckery," were both laughing now. "I have an idea, let's go to the adult store." she nods agreeing with my idea. Oh god what did I get us into.

I decide to text Christian real quick to let him know that Kate and I had a great lunch and now we are going shopping.

Once were finished with lunch, we pay our bill and make our way outside. Theres a store down the street so we decide to walk and Sawyer follows us in the suv.

When we arrive I head over to the suv to talk to Sawyer quickly.

"Sawyer, If Christian asks about our shopping trip do not mention we came to this store please? I want to get a surprise for Christian."

"Yes Ma'am" he replies with a nod.

"Thank you."

I turn back to Kate and we head into the store. This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm having issues with the internet on my phone so iI may not be able to update daily any more. If that's the case I promise there will be multiple updates when I do get to post. Again Thanl you for reading.

...

Kate and I make our way through each section browsing the many items. The way we are acting you would think we were little kids in a candy shop.

Kate picks up a male g-string, that in the front on the only piece of cloth, has a hole smack in the middle. Above the hole are two eyes and on the description tag it says 'meet Mr. Nose'.

I can't help the loud laugh that escapes my lips as she waves it around, demonstrating where it goes. "Kate you should get that for Elliot. He would find that hilarious or maybe he would like it, seems to be his style."

"Very funny, Steele. You know what though I might just get it." Cracking a wide grin she holds on to it while we make our way over to some more things.

We turn a corner and I spot some of those silver balls I love. I know Kate will fall in love with them too, so I take her hand and bring her over to them. There is a whole assortment of them, different colors and different brands.

"Kate, you need to get a set of these if you don't I'll buy them for you. They are a must have." I say as seriously as I can at the moment.

"What's so special about them, Ana?" She asks curiously.

Oh Jeez how do I even explain it. "Well its hard to explain but I'll tell you story. Remember the masquerade ball?" She nods eagerly. "Christian had me where these there and I wore them for about half the party, that's all I could handle. The way they sit inside you moving around every time you move is amazing. They build you up so much making you need a release to the point you can't take it anymore. But when you finally get that release its worth every second of it." I hope she understands what I'm getting at.

"You kinky bitch, So you two snuck off and had sex in the middle of the ball?" I just manage a nod. "Okay then I'll get them."

She chooses the Duotone Orgasm balls in leopard print and then we move on to browse some more. On the wall across from the balls there is an assortment of nipple clamps and other objects. I tell Kate she should try them but she decides against it.

I look over see a box with what looks to be some type of nipple covers. Reading the box I see that they are called nipple suckers and that they basically are suction cups for your nipples. Interestingly enough I know Christian doesn't have these so I grab a set.

After browsing the store we both leave with a few things. Besides the orgasm balls, Kate got a feather tickler, a rocking rabbit enhancing cock ring and a fury pink blind fold. I managed to get a few things along with the nipple suckers that I think Christian and I will enjoy. Maybe I will even surprise him with everything tonight.

Getting into the SUV, we decide to go shoe shopping before going home. We go to Neiman Marcus and head straight for the heels.

We both probably try on about 50 pairs before we decide on two pairs each. Kate gets a pair of red Christian Louboutin patent pumps and a pair of purple Jimmy Choo glittered peep toe pumps. One pair I got was easy to choose but the other had to be prefect for tonight. I chose a black and gray pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Laced Double Zipper tall boots and a pair of black Gucci Sofia Etoile Crystal peep toe pumps.

After a wonderful lunch and an interesting shopping trip with Kate I have Sawyer drop her off before heading back to Escala. It's already 6:pm and I cant wait to see what Gail has made for dinner. I decide to email Christian to see how late he will be home.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 1, 2011

SUBJECT: COMING HOME?

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Mr. Grey,

Sawyer just dropped Kate off. We had an amazing afternoon but I cant wait to get home to eat and I'm hungry for more than just food. ;)

I hope when you arrive home you will be able to help ease that appetite.

Speaking of home, when should I expect you?

Yours Always,

Anastasia Grey,

Insatiable Wife

Almost instantaneously my phone pings alerting of an email.

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 1, 2011

SUBJECT: RE: COMING HOME?

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Mrs. Grey,

I'm glad you had a nice time with Kate. I hope that's all you needed to put yourself in better spirits.

It would be my pleasure, and yours, to help with your appetite. ;) What have I turned you into?

I will be arriving home around 8pm, hope you will be up waiting for me.

Laters Baby,

Christian Grey, Now Hard Husband and CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 1, 2011

SUBJECT: RE: COMING HOME?

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Mr Grey,

My day did put me in a better mood, but you're the only one who can truly make me forget about my stress.

I look forward to you coming home tonight. I'll be waiting and ready.

Laters,

Anastasia Grey,

Wet and Waiting Wife

...

I knock the send button and when I look up we already back at Escala. When I enter the apartment, I follow the delicious smell of Gail's cooking to the Kitchen while Sawyer brings the bags to my bedroom.

"Gail, It smells absolutely divine in here. What are you cooking?" I smile at her when she turns to face me.

"It's just about done why don't you have a seat and I will serve you up a plate." As she begins to dish up a plate for me she explains what it is. "You have a mediterranean turkey cutlets here and fettuccine with sautéed red onions, tomatoes and black olives. Let me know if you like it, I can always make you something else."

I take a forkful and blow on it to cool it down before slipping it in my mouth. Oh my this is delicious. "Gail, its delicious. You will have to make this more often."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to put it down as one of your favourites." She says as she gets back to working around the kitchen.

I quickly scoff down the contents of my plate and head for the bedroom. I stop into Taylors office first to inform Sawyer I will be in the bedroom and I am not to be bothered unless it's an urgent matter.

It's already 7:15 so I jump in the shower quickly washing up. Once out I wrap my self in a big fluffy towel and go into the bedroom. I go through the things I bought today and take out everything I need.

I place some towels and the edible body paint on the bedside table along with the nipple suckers and the double dolphin enhancing cock ring. After slipping into the sexy lingerie and shoes I bought, I put a few soft curls in my hair and allow it to fall over my shoulders. A quick glance at the alarm clock shows me its 7:48pm, Christian should be home any minute.

Steeling a quick glance in the mirror, im amazed at how I look. I grab the chair from the side of the bed, and place it at the foot of the bed. Sitting cross-legged in the chair directly across from the door, I put on my best seductive look and await my husband.

The minutes pass by like hours but finally it's the moment of truth. I hope he likes what I've done.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N For some unknown reason, I was listening to Rhianna-You da One and it motivated me to finish this chapter fast. So you can thank that song and Chris Browns-Dont wake me up, for having this chapter updated today :) I apologize for any mistakes.

...

Standing in the doorway frozen, Christian looks complexed. I know this is not how he expected me to be waiting for him. I see a mixture of feelings spread across his face, from confusion to amusement, as he takes in my appearance.

I'm sitting cross-legged in the chair, my elbow resting on the arm, my finger looped into my necklace and my bottom lip clenched between my teeth. I'm wearing a black and lavender lace bra, matching thong with attached garter belt that hooks onto my lavender thigh high stockings and the Gucci crystal peep toe pumps.

At this point I'm holding my breath waiting for him to say something, anything. I think he is actually speechless as I watch him just stare while he takes a few steps forward closing the door behind him. Finally, I hear his a sharp intake of breath as his lips slightly part.

"Ana" is all he manages to get out in a husky whisper.

I uncrossed my legs and spread them as I slide forward slightly and lean back in the chair, giving Christian a better view. "Yes, Christian?!" I say trying to sound as sexy as possible.

"Ana... wow, Ana" Christian Grey speechless, who would have thought.

I trail my hand across the fabric of my bra, over my bare skin and down the garter strap eliciting another sharp intake of breath from him. "Do you like this Christian?"

"Do I like it? Fuck Ana I love it" He says still standing near the door. I tease him slightly some more. With my finger still entwined, playing with my necklace, my other hand rubs up and down my thigh, trailing my finger tips across the top of my stockings and back up the garter strap.

Within seconds Christian has my wrist trapped in his hand. "If you don't stop that, I will combust before I ever even touch you" he growls at me as he undoes his pants. "I hope your ready for me."

He picks me up by the waist sliding on arm around me and gripping my ass with the other, instantly I lock my legs around his waist. He backs me against the bedroom door, slides my panties to the side and slams into me. I call out as I adjust to the intrusion. "Always so ready for me."

He instantly begins a fast punishing rhythm building us closer to our climax.

"Christian" I pant "Faster, Please." He obeys slamming into me just a few more times bringing us both over the edge.

loosening the grip he has on me, I slowly slide my legs down his so my feet touch the ground once again.

"Mr. Grey, I think you're wearing too much clothes." I say through my pants. "Take them off."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey!" He says and then backs up letting his pants drop to the floor. He bends down to untie his shoes, he slips one-off then the other followed by his pants. Before standing up he grabs my ankle, letting his fingers wander around the edges of my shoe. "I want these up next to my ears" he states trailing his hand back up my leg as he stands.

When he stands straight back up, our eyes lock and I begin to work at the buttons on his shirt. "You amaze me more and more everyday, Anastasia." I slide the shirt over his shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor.

I take in the sight of my beautiful husband standing there gloriously naked in front me. "Well let me amaze you some more" I say and he just looks at me confused. "I bought a few other things today that I want to try." I say as I jerk my head towards the nightstand.

He looks at the nightstand then back at me before heading over to inspect everything. He picks up each item and looks them over carefully before looking back at me. "You want to use these now?"

"Yes" I squeak out. "I figured we could have some fun painting each other.

"Hmm, this could be fun. Come here."

I make my way over to him slowly trying not to trip over my own feet. He snakes his arms around my waist and plants a chaste kiss on my lips. Rubbing his hands across my back, he finds the clasp of my bra and slides it off my arms. Working his hands down my sides and over my ass, he unclasp the back of the garter and the does the same to the front. Teasing his fingers over the top of the garter, he slips them in on each, and sliding the garter and thong down my legs. I lift each foot so he can slide the underwear off.

Guiding his hands back up my calf's then over my thighs he stops at the top of my stockings. "These and your shoes stay on." It's a command.

"Yes sir." He growls at my response.

As he sets up the body paint and wets a wash cloth, I tie my hair back to try to prevent the paint from getting in it. He places a towel on the bed "lay back arms above your head"

I sit and lay back against the bed, my legs bent at the knee over the edge. Christian set the paint up on the fold up table and pulls it so it's in his arms reach. He kneels down in front of me getting in between my legs so he's as close to me as possible.

"Ready?" I nod as he begins to paint on my lower abdomen. I lift my head trying to peek and seeing what he's painting but he tells me not to look. All I saw was how concentrated he was. "Dont peak Anastasia, I want it to be a surprise if you look again I'll blindfold you."

"That wouldn't be so bad" I quip.

"Dont test me." he mumbles. "This is going to take a while so just relax."

...

I don't know how long its been but he's finally done and im interested in knowing what took him so long to draw. "Close your eyes" he says. I do as he says and he leads me across the room. "Okay, open your eyes."

When I open my eyes we are in the bathroom in front of the full length mirror. What I see takes my breath away. I never expected Christian to draw something so beautiful.

blossoming up from just under the top of my pubic bone, up and over my tiny bump is a perfectly painted Orange Lily. It extends over my hip bones and up to just over my belly button.

Above that is an exquisite purple and blue butterfly. The top of the wings extend over my breast and the bottom of the wings extend over my ribs, falling to a stop on my sides. I'm speechless, this is absolutely stunning. I never expected this when I envisioned tonight.

Christian is standing behind watching for my reaction through the mirror. "So that bad, huh?" he says.

"No Christian, it's not bad at all. I love it. Its beautiful, will you take a picture?" I ask.

"You sure?" I nod excitedly. "I'll be right back."

As I wait for Christian to return with the camera I admire every inch of his handiwork on my body. Turning from side to side, staring im the mirror, I'm amazed that my husband drew this.

Christian returns with the camera and started snapping pictures before I could even turn around. After taking a few pictures, Christian does something I never expected.

Getting on his knees in front of me, he leans in kissing my bump, then he stretches his arm out and snaps a picture. My heart instantly melts at his actions. I drop down to my knees and bring his forehead to mine "I love you Christian Grey, you are my life." We kiss for a moment before rising from the floor.

"Now its my turn to paint you" I say through a giggle with a twinkle in my eye.

"Oh Jeez, what are you going to do to me?" he says with a laugh of his own.

"Just wait and see."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know that what Christian did with the body paint isn't what most would do with it but that's just where my mind brought me with that particular part of the story. I like my romantic fifty haha But don't worry it's now Ana's turn and she brings back the fun in it, making it a bit more playful.

I apologize for no update yesterday and I will try to get another one up tonight.

...

Back in the bedroom, I have Christian lay on the bed. Getting the colors I want to use I place them on a towel on the bed. Moving carefully so I don't spill the paint, I climb on the bed and straddle Christian.

Grabbing the brush, I dip it in the paint and begin my work up of Christian. I start on his chest, drawing a big red heart next to and slightly higher than his left nipple. Above the right curve of the heart I write Anastasia in black. On the bottom left side of the heart, in the same black, I write Christian.

I kiss the center of the heart and trail kisses down his chest and across his abdomen. Feeling his length begin to twitch to life beneath me, I take the paint brush and allow it to leave a path of orange following my kisses.

I twirl the paint brush around his navel, as my lips find their way down his right thigh and up his left. Kissing my way around the base of his shaft then up to the tip, I take the paint brush and follow the same path my lips just took. Christian groans and tenses at my touch.

Tossing the brush to the side, I take Christians length into my mouth and begin a ferocious pace of sucking and twirling my tongue. A sweet taste of orange and Christian.

"Ah, Ana. slow. down. baby." Christian hisses through clenched teeth. Which only makes me want to continue. "Please Ana, I don't want to come yet."

Christian grabs my shoulders pulling me on him. Before I know it we are flipped over and I am pinned beneath him. All the paint has been knocked over, spilling on us and all over the bed. Pinning my arms down next to my sides, Christian begins kissing behind my ear then taking my lobe between his teeth. "Mmm Christian."

He begins to trail his mouth down my neck and between my breast, licking and sucking on the way. He does a figure 8 with his tongue around them before taking a nipple into his mouth, softly sucking and nipping at it with his teeth. His mouth around my nipple is like a live wire to my groin, sending pure ecstasy through my body.

Moving to the other nipple he dishes out the same pleasurable torture on it. As I arch my back it forces my nipple further into his mouth causing me to moan loudly. All to soon his mouth is gone and is now leaving a trail of moist kisses down my abdomen and all over my tiny bump. I am now wriggling with need underneath him.

"Please, Christian." I need him.

"What do you want, Anastasia? Tell me baby."

" Your mouth. On me. There."

"Your wish is my command." And with that he spreads my legs and dips his head between them.

His lips lock around my clitoris sucking softly, before his tongue begins its work. Flicking ever so lightly against me, building me slowly up to the edge, its torture. With each flick of his tongue I climb higher, edging closer to my climax.

Before I can even register, his tongue was gone and he's slamming into me. Feeling him hit deep inside of me is all I need to send me flying over the edge. As my climax begins to take over my body Christian pounds into me over and over in a slow but hard pace. He begins to pick up his pace pulling my legs straight up and holding them together by my ankles, which are right where he wants them to be, next to his head.

I watch Christian as he trails his fingers around the heels of my shoes planting a line of kisses from my ankle across the edge of the shoe. I don't know why but watching him do that while he's fucking me is extremely sexy.

Which each of hs thrust I'm building to yet another climax. Soon Christian is tensing and I know he's about to come. "I'm gonna come, Ana. Ahh, Fuck." His words are my release and we come gloriously together.

Collapsing next me, Christian pulls me to his chest and plants a kiss on my temple while he tries to catch his breath. I trace the slightly smudged heart on his chest with my index finger as my breathing goes back to normal and I begin to giggle.

"What is so funny, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks.

"This was a lot of fun." I say still giggling.

He begins to laugh with me. "I love that sound and I sure do love making messes with you."

...

Waking up in the morning I realize neither of us set the alarm and we will both be late for work if we don't get up now.

"Christian, wake up were going to be late for work. Get up, baby" He groans and rolls away from me. "Come on Christian"

I pull the blanket off of us and instantly begin to laugh. We fell asleep before we could shower and this is quite a sight. We both have orange, blue, red, black and purple smeared over most of our bodies and the sheets are covered.

"Ana, why are you laughing?" Christian grumbles.

"Thia bed is a disaster. I'm sure Gail is going to have a field day cleaning this up." I say. "Come on, Christian let's go shower and scrub all this off of us so we can get ready for work."

"Yes, Ma'am" he replies with a smile that lights up my world.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapter 12 ended on Friday morning and I couldn't think of anything to interesting for them to do over the weekend so I skipped over to Monday. It is Now December 5, 2011 in the story. I'm sorry this is shorter than normal but I needed to get it up to move things along.

...

Today I'm meeting Christian, Elliot and Gia at the club for Lunch to discuss how the house is coming along. I am really excited to know when we can move into the house. I also want to throw some ideas at Gia to turn the room that is next to ours into a nursery for blip. As much as I can't stand that woman, she is amazing at what she does and I wouldn't want anyone else working on our home.

I am supposed to be meeting with Ms. Mansfield again this morning to now discuss a proposed contract. I would love to sign her on with Grey Publishing. She is a new writer but her work is amazing and you would have to be an idiot to pass up the opportunity.

Theres a knock and when I look up Hannah is standing in the door way. "Ana, Ms. Mansfield is here. Would you like me to bring her to the conference room now?"

"Yes, please Hannah. Make sure she has something to drink as well and let her know I will be with her in a few minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Hannah."

On my way to the conference room I grab the printed copies of the contracts. As I enter the tall, fit brunette rises to her feet.

"Ms. Mansfield, it is lovely to see you again. Thank you for coming." I extend my hand to hers.

"Like wise, Mrs. Grey. Please call me Samantha. I should be the one thanking you." She says

"Samantha, please have a seat." I say gesturing at the chair across from where I will sit. "I know you are still working on the revision and it will still be a few weeks until its done. But I wanted to go over the basics of the contract with you to give you enough time to think it over. If you find something you disagree with or want to change please don't hesitate to call me." She nods.

"Okay let's get started then."

...

After thoroughly going over every aspect of the contract and explaining in detail the process of everything our meeting is complete.

"So Samantha I know its a lot to take in so again please take as long as you need. Read and re-read the contract and again do not hesitate to call me with any questions." We are interrupted by a knock on the door and Hannah peaks her head.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is on the line and he insists on talking with you." She says nervously.

"Please tell him I will call him back. I will be finished with Ms. Mansfield in 5 minutes."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Sorry about that. My husband can be quite insistent." I say apologetically.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Grey."

I give her a smile "Okay so any other questions?" She shakes her head. "Well then once you send me back your completed and revised manuscript, I'll send it up to my boss for review and we will go ahead with signing the contract."

As we head out of the conference room, Hannah is walking over to me with her blackberry in hand.

"Mr. Grey, Ma'am" she says handing me her phone.

This man is infuriating. "Christian, two minutes I'm busy" I say forcefully and hand Hannah back her phone.

I turn back to Ms. Mansfield and she suddenly looks very pale. I wonder what happened. "Ms. Mansfield, I'm sorry that was rude of me. Let me walk you out."

"Um, No its fine Mrs. Grey. I'll see myself out. Thank you again. I will contact you when I finish the revision."

"Have a good day."

"You too," she calls back making her way into the elevator. I wonder why she is in such a hurry, hope everything is okay.

Turning back to Hannah, I smile and make my way into my office. Taking my blackberry out I call Christian back.

"Grey" he snaps.

"What is so important you couldn't wait 5 minutes for me to call you back?"

"Ana, you were supposed to meet me 15 minutes ago. I would have like to been informed that you were going to be running late."

"Christian, my meeting ran late and I didn't realize the time, I'm sorry. But when you called Hannah told you I was in a meeting, you should have waited for me to call you back. It was rude to have Hannah keep interrupting me when I was with a potential client." I say trying to sound angry.

"I'm sorry, baby. Don't be mad at me. Im outside are you ready to go meet Elliot?"

"I'll be down in a moment." I hang up with out saying bye.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This Chapter I start with Christians point of view and I will switch to Samantha point of view just to give you guys a bit of background. The chapter ends back in Ana's point of view. I apologize if this chapter is at all confusing or if I do the different POV horribly.

...

CHRISTIANS POV

...

Ana knows I worry about her. I wish she would have sent me an email or a text to tell me she was running late. But she is right, it was rude of me to keep interrupting. I hope she isn't too mad.

Waiting for Anastasia in the back of the SUV, I watch as other employees enter and exit the building. I notice a woman exiting who looks quite shaken. She looks around for a moment and I catch her eye though I know she can't see me. This woman looks oddly familiar, I know her from some where. Then it suddenly hits me of why she looks familiar.

It's Samantha. What in god's name is she doing at Grey publishing? I'm about to get out and confront her when I see Ana rush out of the building. She nearly tramples the woman. God she is so clumsy.

...

SAMANTHAS POINT OF VIEW

...

Oh my. I should have known. I mean I thought Mrs. Grey might have been related to the Grey of Grey Publishing but I had no idea she was married to him and I surely didn't expect him to be Christian Grey. Jeez I should have done more research.

Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe Mr. Grey won't find out Mrs. Grey is working with me. Hopefully she doesn't find out about our past 'relationship' and I can still sign on with Grey publishing. Who am I kidding, he owns the place he will find out eventually and want to cancel my contract. Maybe if that happen's I can convince Mrs. Grey that the past is the past and I had no idea that I would be dealing with them when I came to Grey Publishing to begin with. I mean it is the truth and she seems very understanding.

What the.. someone runs into me from behind.

"Oh my god I am sorry. I didn't see you there, I wasnt paying attention." It's Mrs. Grey. She realizes its me. "Oh Samantha I am so sorry. I am so clumsy sometimes I really didn't mean to run into you I was in a hurry."

"Mrs. Grey, It's perfectly fine. Trust me don't worry about it." I say, If it was anyone else Id probably be pissed.

"I should have watched where I was going. Is everything okay? You seemed in a rush up there."

"Um Yes everything is fine. I just had to return an important call nothing to worry about." Nothing to worry about at all unless Mr. Grey finds out. I shake that away.

"Oh good. Well I apologize again. Please call me if you wish to discuss the contract. I have to be going now Have a nice day, Ms. Mansfield."

"You too Mrs. Grey." I say as I watch her run over to an SUV waiting at the curb. Just as she gets over to it, none other than Christian Grey climbs out from the back. As he hugs Mrs. Grey he glances over her shoulder straight at me.

Shit. I turn and walk up the street the opposite way. This can't be good.

...

ANASTASIAS POV

...

"Hi" I murmur to Christian as he helps me into the car.

"Hi" he returns cooly as he climbs in next to me. "How do you know that woman you were just talking to?"

"Oh that is Ms. Mansfield. That is who I was just in a meeting with." I say as my husband looks at me his face unreadable.

"You were in a meeting with her, that's why you were running late?" I just nod. "What was the meeting about?" he asks almost sounding anxious. What is his problem.

"We were reviewing her contract. She is working on her revision of her manuscript and when it is ready I want to sign her on with Grey Publishing immediately. So I gave her the contract to think over before we sign."

"Oh." he breathes out. "Of course, so you like her work that much?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you didn't wait for the revised copy before giving her the contract."

"Oh yes her work is amazing. I'm surprised she didn't get signed sooner. If she just revises it the way I showed her at our last meeting than we are golden. I would be an idiot if I didn't get her to sign on with Grey Publishing."

"Okay. Well let's go meet Elliot. He has a move in date for us."

"Thank god. I can't wait to move in." I say as Taylor pulls into traffic making his way across town to the mile high club.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Dont worry, I did not bring Samantha in the story to try to break up Christian and Ana. She has a completely different purpose in this story but I'm not quite ready to reveal why just yet. Now without giving too much away, they both have a secret and it just MIGHT come back to bite them on the ass later. So you just have to keep reading to find out. Hope you all are enjoying.

...

We arrive at the club just as Elliot and Gia pull up. All four of us ride up in the elevator together. When we step out we are greeted by the hostess who shows us to the private dining room Christian has arranged for us.

I take the seat next to Christian, across from Gia and Elliot. Before we begin our discussion we all give the waiter our lunch orders. As we wait for our food, Elliot fills us in on the comings of the house.

"So we have finished all the reconstruction, all that's left is the interior designing. Gia and her team started on that last week." Elliot says.

"We should have the place finished completely just before the new year. Everything is coming along great." Gia states.

"So does that mean we can spend New Years in the new house?" I ask.

"Yes" Elliot answers "You two should be able to move in by the 29th."

"Great. Perfect timing." Christian says "And the perfect place to ring in the new year."

"Yes, perfect." I say to him with the widest grin on my face. "Gia, when we are finished with our meal I would love to go over some details for turning one the rooms into a nursery. I have some ideas in mind and would love to see what you could do with them."

"A nursery?"

"Yes, It doesn't need to be started right away so no need to rush on the rest of the house. You can start on the nursery in January, I'm not due until May." I state

"congratulations, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey." She says as she raises her glass to us.

"Thank you." Christian and I say in unison. "Let's eat" I say as our meal is brought over.

We all are silent yet comfortable as we dig into our meals. Elliot is the first to break the silence.

"So Ana, I was hoping I could get your help with something." He asks.

"Oh ya and what would that be Elliot?" Christian interrupts before I can say anything.

"I want to take your wife to bed, bro. That requires her help." Elliot retorts with a laugh. I cant help but laugh.

"Not funny, she's all mine. Back off."

"Relax I'm joking. Seriously though, Ana. I would really appreciate it if you could help me plan a party for Kate's birthday next month." Ah yes Kate's birthday is January 5th.

"Of course, I would love to help. When do you want to do it?" I ask.

"The weekend following her birthday, the 7th."

"Okay just let me know what you need help with and I'll get right on top of it." I say.

Elliot smirks over at me. "I like the sound of that. You being on top that is."

"Watch it, Elliot." Christian doesn't like Elliot's sense of humor. "I mean it."

"Alright sorry." Elliot says throwing a wink my way.

We all finish our meals and I take Gia over toa separate table so she has room to take notes as we discuss my ideas for the nursery.

"Mrs. Grey, where would you like to start?" Gia ask as she pulls out her layouts of the house and her note pad.

"First off Gia, please just call me Ana. And secondly, lets start with choosing a room." I tell her. "I would like the room closest to mine and Christians room."

"So this room here" she says pointing to the room that is just a few feet down the hall next to ours. "Okay, lets hear your ideas and we will go from there."

I explain how I want a neutral theme with tans and browns, colors that will go with whatever color furniture Christian and I choose. Also suitable for a girl or a boy. After I am finished throwing ideas at her, she jots down a few more notes before closing her pad and looking up to me.

"Ana, I have an amazing idea for the nursery that I really think you would love. If you can trust me, I would really love to just do the nursery with out drawing it up for you first. I know that's a lot of trust I am asking you for but I promise you, you wont be disappointed. And it's on me. Think of it as a baby gift."

"I don't know. I mean I do trust you but if I dislike it or it's not quite what I'm looking for I would hate to make you re-do it." I say not trying to offend her.

"Fair enough, but as I said it will be all on me no charges to you or Mr. Grey If you do not like it I will happily re-design it to your taste."

"I guess it can be fixed. Alright I'll trust you to take my ideas and turn it into something amazing. Don't let me down."

"I wont Ana." she smiles a million dollar smile at me.

Elliot and Christian are just finishing up a conversation when we go back over to the table.

"Are we ready to go?" Christian asks.

"Yes, I have to get back to work." I frown slightly. I would rather have Christian take me home.

"Can I have a quick word with you Gia?" Christian asks.

I watch as they walk towards the doors. I wonder what he is talking to her about. They talk for just a minute before walking back over to us.

"Okay, baby let's go" he says holding his hand out for me. I say goodbye to Elliot and head out with my husband.

I decide to ask Christian what that was all about as we head down in the elevator. "Christian, what did you talk to Gia about?"

"Its nothing to worry about Ana." He says cooly.

"Okay well what was it about?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see." I can see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Hmm? What is he up to?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is a slightly boring chapter but it moves things along.

...

Back at the office I have Hannah go over my schedule for the month to make sure I have some free time, either on lunches or weekends, to help party plan for Kate's 23rd birthday.

I have an extremely busy month ahead of me. From work and meetings to events and dinners with Christian, squeezing in Christmas shopping and party planning. I have my 18 week scan on the 20th and hopefully we can find out the sex of blip. And we Can't forget the holidays themselves, Christmas and New years.

Ray is coming down Christmas eve day to spend with us. We are going to the Greys Christmas day and then flying to Georgia on the 26th and leaving in the middle of the night on the 28th. Which will be when I tell my parents about blip, it's not something I wanted to do over the phone.

Then of course the move from Escala over to the house. Then we will celebrate New Years in our new home. I can not wait to be in our house something that is ours that no one else will ever share any part in but our family.

After the new year, we have a pre trial hearing for the case against Jack Hyde. Unfortunately he plead not guilty to all charges, so it will definitely go to trial. We don't have to be there for this hearing as they will most likely just set a date but I don't want to be left out of any details. I know Christian won't come forth with all the details if I don't go with him.

And finally, there is Kate's birthday celebration which Elliot wants to do on the 7th. I think it's really sweet of Elliot to want to throw her a party and I'm happy he asked for my help. Kate will be ecstatic when she finds out.

Jeez, I am exhausted just thinking about whats to come this month. After I finish going through my schedule I email Elliot to let him know when I'm free and find out when he wants to meet. I open up another email and type one out to Kate to see if she is free Friday afternoon to go on a Christmas shopping spree.

I have a few ideas of what to get Christian but I need to get him other things as well. Which I will attempt to shop for Friday with Kate. The rest of the family will be pretty hard to shop for. Christian knows his family better than me so we will have to shop together for them.

We do have one gift planned for everyone though. Thats if all goes as planned at my appointment with Dr. Greene in two weeks.

After getting all the details squared away, I gather up everything I need for my meeting with Roach.

...

When our meeting is finished it is already five in the evening. Heading back to my office I decide to head home slightly early.

I grab the manuscript im working on and the rest of my things before heading out. I say goodbye to Hannah on my way out and then pick up my blackberry to call Christian.

"Hey baby" he answers seductively. .

"Hi" I say shyly "Are you busy?"

"Yes but I'm never to busy for you, Anastasia." he says.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your work. I just wanted to let you know I was on my way home, I was actually hoping you weren't to busy and could come home as well. But it's okay your busy I understand."

"Ana, slow down. Like I said I'm never to busy for you. I'm almost done with this meeting. 15 minutes." he states.

"You don't have to rush out of the office because of me. Really, Christian its okay."

"Oh but I want to, baby. Listen I got to go but I will see you in about half hour. I love you."

"Love you too Christian. Bye."

...

I'm sat at the breakfast bar, chatting with Gail while she finishes dinner.

"So Gail, do you and Jason have anything planned for Christmas?" I ask curious of what they will do with their 2 days off. Surprisingly I managed to talk Christian into allowing Taylor to have some time off to spend Christmas with Gail.

"Um we are having dinner at my sisters on Christmas eve. Then I think we are going to just going spend the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas morning here together. Christmas evening Jason will have Sophie and we will have dinner with her."

"Sounds lovely." I hope they enjoy some alone time together they deserve it. Just then I hear the ping of the elevator and I know Christian is home.

I get up to go greet him just as he comes through the foyer doors followed by Taylor. Christian strides over to me and wraps his arms around my waist planting a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Hi" he says placing his forehead against mine.

"Hi" I smile up at him.

"How are you and blip this evening?" He asks taking a step back.

"We are good, but even better now that your home. How are you, Mr. Grey?"

He rests his hand on my belly, rubbing lightly "I couldn't be better, Mrs. Grey. Are you hungry?"

"I'm quite famished, actually."

"Well, lets see if dinner is ready then" he says taking my hand and leading me to the breakfast bar.

"Gail, How long til dinner?" Christian asks.

"It's all set, Sir. I will serve you up now if you would like."

"No that wont be necessary. We can handle it. Go have dinner with Taylor."

"Of course. Thank you, Mr. Grey."

Christian makes his way around the breakfast bar and over to cabinets.

"Christian, let me help you."

"I've got it Anastasia. Sit." he commands.

He pulls out two plates and begins to serve us up some of Gail's Chicken parmesan and ziti. After setting the plates on the bar, he grabs two glasses and pulls a bottle of wine and a can of diet soda from the fridge.

"Here baby" he says handing the diet soda poured in to a glass before he takes the seat next to me.

"Thank you."

...

Finishing up our meal, Christian breaks the silence first. "That was delicious."

"Mm ya it was." I happily agree.

Christian stands, turning my stool so that I'm facing him. He leans down, wrapping his arms around my waist and trails his lips up my neck to my ear. "You taste better."

God just his words turn me on. He trails his lips across the line of my jaw before locking them on mine. I bring my arms up and wrap them around his neck while deepening the kiss.

Christian trails his hands down my sides and guides them under my thighs. Gripping onto them, he lifts me up and carries me through the great room to our bedroom never breaking our kiss.

He lays me back on the bed, breaking our contact he steps back and strips off his clothes. He climbs back on the bed and makes quick work of my clothing. Taking a moment, he grazes his hands over my body while his eyes follow their path.

"So beautiful, Ana. I love seeing your body and watching it change with the pregnancy" he says finally locking his eyes on mine.

"You make me feel beautiful, Christian." I say truthfully.

"You should always feel beautiful, Ana. You are beautiful inside and out."

Grabbing his face, I bring his lips to mine. I get lost in my husband, my amazing, loving husband.

He's mine.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow you guys are all amazing. I never even expected anyone to read this let alone enjoy it. I am actually quite shocked that this story has hit over 15,000 views. Every review, view and follower just makes me want to keep writing this. Thank you for taking the time to read.

Now, serious question. Once Ana's hectic schedule kicks in there will be no lemons, there will be some loving but with all the other things going on I will be leaving out the lemons. So do you want some lemons over the next couple days(days in the story) or do you just want me to skip over all lemons for now? They wont be back until probably Kate's party.

...

Christian had to go to New York on business this morning and he wont be back til friday evening. I miss him so much already and he has only been gone for two hours, since 7am. Fifty-nine more hours until he will be back in my arms. Hopefully all the work I have to do will keep me preoccupied and I will think less about counting down the hours.

Sitting behind my desk I open up my email and scan through to all the important ones I need to get back to immediately. After replying to each one and reading the least important ones I get back to work on the manuscript ive been working on.

Before I know it, it's already 12:45 and Hannah is bringing in our lunch. She places my packed lunch and a plate in front of me and takes the seat opposite me with her own lunch. Yes, my controlling fifty has no bounds. Knowing he wont be here, he made sure to have Gail pack me a lunch everyday he is gone and even went as far as to have Hannah sit and eat with me. I don't mind so much though. He is just making sure I eat for blip and I enjoy Hannah's company, so I don't mind eating lunch with her.

We chat through out lunch in between bites until I am distracted by the ping of my email. I bring my computer screen to life and see that it's an email from Christian which instantly brings a smile to my face. Hannah must see my change in mood and realizes who it is because she packs up her lunch and leaves my office.

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

SUBJECT: SAFE

DATE: DECEMBER 7, 2011

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anastasia, My Love,

As promised you are the first to be contacted. I have safely landed in NYC and just made my way off the jet.

I have a meeting to attend to in half an hour. I hope to hear back from you before then but if not I shall call you this evening.

Love you. Always,

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

SUBJECT: LONELY WIFE

DATE: DECEMBER 7, 2011

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Christian,

I am glad you arrived in New York safely, thank you for letting me know.

I miss you so much already, I don't know how I will deal being without you until Friday night. I will just have to bury myself into my work until you arrive safely in Seattle.

Love you more.

Always,

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

SUBJECT: LONELIER HUSBAND

DATE: DECEMBER 7, 2011

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Ana,

If your lonely spend some time with Kate. Have her keep you company you don't have to be alone.

Dont work to hard. That's an order, you will need your energy for when I return. ;) The things I want to do to you.

I don't think its possible that you could love me more than I love you.

Yours,

Christian Grey, Now hard CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

SUBJECT: YOUR INCORRIGIBLE

DATE: DECEMBER 7, 2011

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Christian,

I'm having lunch and spending the afternoon with Kate on Friday. I will be lonely without my other half regardless of what I do.

Me work to hard, look whose calling the kettle black. **rolls eyes** I always need energy, being your wife and all.

I can think of quite a few things I'd like you to do me.

It is possible for me to love you just as much if not more than you love me.

Always,

Anastasia Grey, Moist Editor,

Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

SUBJECT: IM INCORRIGIBLE?

DATE: DECEMBER 7, 2011

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anastasia,

You know how I feel about eye rolling. That will give me one more thing to add to the list to do when I get home.

Now as interesting as this conversation is getting I have a meeting to get into. Get back to work now, Mrs. Grey and we will finish this discussion in much more detail later.

Laters baby,

Christian Grey, Twitching Palm CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

SUBJECT: UNTIL LATER

DATE: DECEMBER 7, 2011

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Yes Sir.

I will be waiting for your call.

Laters,

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

Getting my head back into my work, I pick up the manuscript and start-up where I left off earlier. I hope this will pass the time until its time to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I apologize if this chapter is horrible and filled with more mistakes than usual. I will admit now I have had a drink or two tonight and that's when inspiration hit me. I would have waited until tomorrow to edit and post but I don't know when I will have time. Sorry.

...

Arriving home, I head right in to the master bathroom to take a shower. It has been a long day and I just want to relax. After showering and changing into a pair of sweat pants with one of Christians shirts, I head to the kitchen to see what Gail made for dinner.

"Good evening, Gail." I say taking a seat.

"Ana, Hi. Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, I have had an extreme craving for pizza. I hope you don't mind ordering out tonight. I would actually love it if you ate with me. We can order pizza and watch a movie, what do ya say?" I know she misses Jason as much as I miss Christian and we are both here alone so we may as well enjoy our company. Well not quite alone security is wholed up in Taylors office.

"Okay. I would like that. Let me just clean this up, it will just take a few minutes." she says.

"Let me help you" I insist as I make may further into the kitchen. She is hesitant at first but then gives me . When finished cleaning I order us a Hawaiian deep dish pizza and we go into the tv room to pick out a movie while we await our dinner.

We decide to watch 'Dirty Dancing', one of my favorite movies and surprisingly one of Gail's as well. Just as the movie gets to the part where Baby sees Penny curled up in the corner of the kitchen, Sawyer walks in with our pizza. Pausing the movie I jump up to take the box from him.

"Oh My God, it smells so good. Thank you so much Luke." I day gratefully.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Grey." He says with a nod and head backs to Taylors office.

I place the pizza on the coffee table and hand Gail a plate. "Dig in."

Playing the movie and sitting back with a slice of pizza, I can't help the moan that slips through my lips as I take a bite. I notice out the corner of my eye Gail trying to stifle her giggle but failing miserably sending me into a fit of giggles as well.

Throughout the rest of the movie we make small talk and comments of good-looking Patrick Swayze is in this movie. After the movie, as we are cleaning up the TV room my blackberry begins to ring.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey baby" Christian voice resonates through the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I just got finished eating pizza and watching a movie with Gail." I'm beyond happy to be speaking with Christian.

"Oh" he sounds surprised. "Did you have a nice evening with her?"

"Yes, it was nice to have some down time with her."

"Good." he says "What are you doing now?"

"Hang on a sec, baby." I say and turn to Gail. "I had a nice evening, thank you. I'm going to bed, good night."

"No, thank you. Good night Ana." She says and I head towards my bedroom.

"Sorry, Christian I was just saying good night to Gail."

"Its okay. Anastasia, are you alone now?" His voice husky.

"Yes, I'm in our bedroom." My voice slightly shaker now.

"Hmm, what are you wearing?"

"Just your t-shirt and a pair of my sweats nothing attractive." I giggle shyly

"Take them off. Get your Ipad and answer my video call. Then climb on the bed. Now." His voice seductive yet commanding.

I do as he says, climbing on the bed and open his awaiting video call. The box opens and his beautiful face pops on the screen with his blackberry to his ear. "You can hang up the phone now" He says before tossing his to the side. "Did you tale your clothes off?"

"Yes" I whisper and lock my teeth around my lip.

His lips part slightly "Let me see."

I take the Ipad and stretch my arms out as far as possible giving him a view of my face and chest. Turning the device down a touch, I scan the rest of my body before bringing it back to my face. "God, Ana I wish I was there."

"I wish you were her, too."

"I want you to touch yourself for me Ana. Make yourself come for me." His words are a calling to my libido. All my muscles south of my navel clench up and my thighs instantly push together. All I can do is nod my head in response. "Find a spot for your Ipad so that I can see you."

"Yes Sir." I see his lips part and hear his sharp intake of breath. I take the Ipad and prop it up at the opposite end of the bed then prop myself back up on all the pillows. This position allowing Christian the view right between my legs, up my front and my face.

"Mm, what a sight. Beautiful Ana. Touch yourself. Start up at the base of your neck and work your way down like I would." His eyes dark, penetrating into mine.

I do as he says, and work my hands from my neck slowly down to my breasts. groping them lightly, I can see him watching me intently. As I begin to twirl my nipples between my fingers and thumb. I hear a low growl come from Christian. "That's it baby, pull them harder, just the way I do."

As I begin tugging and twisting harder, I feel that pulling deep in my belly and let a soft groan. I notice Christian shifting and then sitting back. He has placed his Ipad much like mine and view is so erotic, Christian sitting with is erection gripped in his hand. watching his hand slowly moving up and down his own length, turns me on to a whole other level. I can feel myself dripping with need now.

"Christian, I need you."

"I know baby, soon. Go ahead move your hands down." I trail my hands across my belly and down to my inner thighs, rubbing up and down slowly. "Touch yourself, Ana, like I've showed you."

What I do next even shocks me as much as it does Christian. Stroking my hand up to the apex of my thighs, running my fingers through my wet folds, I lift my hand bringing my fingers to my lips. I stick them in my mouth quickly tasting my arousal. I hear Christian breathing falter and see his hand grip erection even tighter.

"Fuck Ana. Holy hell, Wow!" I smirk at him as I bring my fingers back to my lady parts. I begin to rub myself before entering two fingers in my core my eyes never leaving Christians. I pump my fingers in and out of me, my thumb rubbing against my clitoris while my other tugs at my nipple. My insides are clenching and I know it wont be long before I succumb to my orgasm.

"Christian" I moan

"Come for me, Ana. Let go baby. Keep yours eyes open." He says through gritted teeth as he pumps himself, up and down at the same pace as me.

I let go and my orgasm has me spiralling out of control. "Ah Christian."

"Thats it baby. God Ana. Fuck. I'm gonna come." I watch intently as I begin to come down from my orgasm. My fingers moving slowly now as Christians orgasm takes over and he ejaculates. Oh that is amazing to watch my husband pleasure himself for me.

"Jeez, Ana. That was.." he's lost for words.

"I know. Wow." Thats all I can manage now. I pick up the Ipad and bring it closer so just my face is in eye shot.

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you, too Christian. I miss you and I can't wait until you get home friday."

"I know, I cant wait to have you back in my arms. Friday will be here soon." He says. "Now sleep, Anastasia its late."

I nod and slowly drift off, Ipad in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So this chapter is Ana and Kate's shopping trip. I do not know anything about the ritzy/expensive stores at all except for what I have googled. So I am sending them to a regular mall with regular stores, such as Macy's and Nordstrom. I don't actually mention the stores in the chapter but want you to know that they are shopping in a mall not at the fancy places.

Anyways, here's the chapter.

...

It is finally Friday. Yesterday went by so slow that I never thought today would come. I'm more than half way through my work day already and only two hours til I meet up with Kate for some Christmas shopping. It's casual Friday so I'm wearing a purple scoop neck tea with a simple black cardigan, gray slacks and plum flats.

I eat a quick lunch with Hannah before leaving the office at 2:00pm. Heading out to the SUV, Sawyer is waiting with the door held open.

"Good afternoon, Ana!" He greets me.

"Good afternoon." I smile sweetly at him climbing into the back.

Sawyer gets in the driver seat, starts the car and heads into traffic. "Where to?" he says glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Picking up Kate at work, please."

"Yes, Ma'am" focusing his eyes on the road ahead.

I send a quick text to Kate letting her know I'm on my way.

**Just left work. Be there in 15. xo A**

**Ok. I'll be outside. xx K**

We pick up Kate by 2:20 and head for Northgate Mall. Heading in the main entrance, we decide to start our shopping in Macy.

"So do you know what you want to get Elliot yet?" I ask as we browse through the mens section.

"I already got him a few things but I need to get him something else. I'm not sure what yet." she says "what about you, what are you getting Christian?"

"Oh I don't know yet. I'm sure I'll know the perfect gift when I see it. It's hard to shop for him, he has everything." I say with a smirk thinking about other gifts I bought him. "I need to get my mom, Bob and Ray something though so let's get to shopping."

"Yes, lets shop til we drop." She says wrapping her arm in mine and dragging me through store.

We make our way through the mall while making small talk about everything going on and making jokes about what we should get people. After 5 hours, some Burger King and about 10 stores later we are finally done shopping.

I bought my mom 2 gold heart charms, mom engraved with mine and her birthstones on one and grandma on the other with a gold link chain to put them on. I will get her the baby's birthstone when he or she is born. I also got her a few small things, a new Rachel Ray cook book, the Rachel Ray cookware she wanted and a 32GB Samsung Galaxy Tab.

For Ray I bought his favorite team jersey, some ties and new cuff links, a new Blu-ray system and a few of his favorite movies on Blu-ray dvds.

I had no idea what to get Bob but I managed to get him a few things as well. Hopefully he likes them but im not worried about it.

Christian was the hardest of all but I did manage to get quite a few things. I got him some new cuff links, a model jet just like his that he has to build, a Movado Sportivo watch, and something else that I hope he loves just as much as I do.

Kate got all of her family members taken care of and got Elliot quite a few things. We both just need to shop for each other and the Greys.

We have just about 45 minutes to drop off Kate and get to Sea-Tac to pick up Taylor and Christian. I am beyond excited to see Christian, I feel like it has been weeks without him but its only been two and a half days.

...

Forty-three minutes later we arrive at the airport and Christians jet is just coming down the runway. We pull onto the tarmac and wait for the plane to come to a halt. Both Luke and I are standing outside the SUV, Luke waiting to help with loads SUV and me waiting to dive into Christians arms. Luke looks over at me and lets out a chuckle, clearly amused at how jittery I am. The stairs get positioned at the jets door, the door opens and out steps Taylor with Christians bags followed by Christian himself.

Oh, he looks delicious for just being on a six-hour flight. As soon as feet touch the pavement I go running over to him and leap in his waiting arms. My arms lock around his neck, his arms snake around my waist and he swings me around in a circle. Placing my feet back on the ground he locks his lips on mine and we kiss passionately until we need to break for air.

"Oh how ive missed you, Mrs. Grey. I have waited so long to kiss these lips and wrap these arms around you." He says "It so good to be home."

"I feel like I have waited forever to be in your arms, Mr. Grey. I am so glad you are home. I love you Christian."

"Lets go home, baby." His gray eyes shining into mine.

"Lets" I say as we head into the waiting SUV.

Within just a few minutes we our on way to Escala. The whole way there our hands are locked, our eyes don't leave each others and we both have a smile on that could light up the world. I am the happiest woman in the world now.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know not much is going on now. The only excitement that really happened was the letter, Samantha and announcement on Thanksgiving. I'm trying to keep there lives as calm as possible now. The letter and Samantha will come back up during Ana's busy month. Then once that all settles down something exciting possibly thrilling will happen before baby grey comes. I hope you guys don't mind the calmed down versions of their lives that I have for them now.

...

Back at Escala, Christian heads for his study to finalize the paper work from the deal he made in New York. He wants to get it done now so that he wont be bothered with it over the weekend. I head to the bathroom and get a shower in while I wait for him to come to bed.

Walking in to the bedroom, I head into the closet to find a nightgown. Tossing the towel to the side and pulling my blue silk nighty out of the draw, I stand back up and notice feet in the door way.

"Oh shit" jumping back a bit, I wasnt expecting him to be there. "You scared the crap out of me, Christian. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." He says leaning against the door frame. His eyes wondering over my body.

"Enjoying the view, Mr. Grey?" I ask with a smirk.

"It's quite a view, Mrs. Grey. I especially enjoyed the view I got a moment ago of you bending over getting that nightgown." His gray eyes are penetrating my blues and I blush from head to toe. He strides over to me and takes the blue silk fabric from my hands. "You won't be needing this."

"Oh" I say through a shaky breath. The hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention as his hand grazes down my arm leaving goosebumps in its wake.

He intertwines his fingers in mine keeping his deep grey gaze on mine. "I want to take you to the playroom, Anastasia. But tonight I'm just going to make love to my wife, we will play tomorrow. Come." He pulls my hand bringing me into the bedroom stopping at the edge of the bed. "Now I think I'm a little over dressed, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. Let me help you." I unbutton his shirt before sliding it from his shoulders.

Letting my fingers trail over his bare chest, I make my down to the hem of his pants. I guide my fingers over the zipper, teasing him. He thrusts his hips towards me so his bulge hits my hand. After undoing the button of , I lift my head locking ny eyes on his. I reach my hand behind his head pulling it down to mine, grazing my lips lightly across his but barely touching them. I hear his sharp intake of breath and that's enough for me to force our lips together.

Laying me back on the bed, Christian pushes his pants from his body and climbs over me. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Oh I've missed this so much, Christian. Please just make love to me."

"Patience, Ana." I let a groan slip out and Christian chuckles at me as his lips make their way down my neck over my collar bone then to the other side of my neck. Reaching my other ear, he nibbles lightly before whispering "I've missed you so much, Ana."

His mouth engulfs mine and one of his hands make its way down my body stopping at my breast while the other makes its way into my hair, his elbow holding his weight. Breaking are lips apart, he brings them down to my other breast, nipping and sucking along the way. Teasing my nipple between his teeth he pinches and rolls the other between his fingers.

"Christian, please?" I can't take this teasing.

"Shh" he whispers not losing his grip on my breast. I feel the pulling deep inside me as Christian switches breast with his hands and mouth.

"Ah" releasing a moan, "Please Christian." I need him inside of me.

"Tell me what you want, Anastasia." He says trailing kisses over my abdomen.

"You, Christian. I need you. Please?" It comes out in squeaks through my panting.

"As you wish." Bringing his face back up to mine, he sinks into me slowly filling me with every inch. "Always so ready."

I gasp at the intrusion quickly adjusting to him being inside of me.

"This is my favourite place to be, deep inside my Ana." He murmurs into my ear.

I allow him to start an even tempo before rocking my hips in sync with his. Christian keeps the rhythm slow and sensual, savouring each stroke in and out. He curls his arm around my back and rolls us over so that I am now on top.

Steadying myself with my hands on his stomach, I begin to rock my hips sliding up and down on his erection. Christian grips my hips, supporting me as I move up and down on him bringing us both closer to the edge. I know it wont be long before we both find our release.

As I feel my inside begin to clench, I pick up the pace like it's a race to the finish. Moaning out I realize how load I am being but I don't care.

"Thats it baby, let me hear you don't hold back." He says as he grips my hips lifting me up and slamming me back down on him causing me to yell out louder.

"Ah Christian, mmm" I shout out as my climax takes over me, sending spasms through my body. I collapse down onto his chest.

It isn't long before Christian tenses up inside of me. He thrusts deep into me one last time before he spurts off inside of me. "God, Ana. Fuck."

He runs his hand up and own my spine as we lay there in our post coital bliss. We lay there for who knows how many minutes before we finally break contact. Christians lifts me off him both of us wincing as he eases out of me. He lays me next him and pulls him, my back to his front.

I wouldn't want be anywhere else in this world than right here with my husband. It is pure bliss I feel being in his arms.

"I love you, Anastasia. Now sleep beautiful girl." He says as he pulls the duvet over us.

"I love you too, Christian." And soon we are both drifting off into our own dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am so so very sorry. I know it has been about a week since I updated and I do apologize. My children and I went to visit their grandma over the weekend so with all of our extra activities I didn't have to time to write. Then when i finally got around to finishing this chapter I didn't have an internet connection to upload. I know excuses, excuses haha. But again I do apologize and the chapters will go back to daily updates.

I usually like to stay in one persons point of view throughout the story but some parts do call for a different point of view. This chapter is one of those parts and it will be switched to Christians POV about half way through. Enjoy.

...

The last week went by extremely fast. I have been so busy with work that it just flew by. It is now Friday morning, I'm in the office and I have a horribly busy day that I'm not looking forward to. I have two meetings just this morning then I have a lunch meeting at 12:30 with Ms. Samantha Mansfield to get this contract worked out and signed.

After that meeting I have to leave the office early to pick up my dress for the Gala tonight from Caroline Acton. I went for my fitting for it Monday and it was torturous.

...

My second meeting ended a little early so now I have about forty-five minutes before my lunch meeting. I have Hannah go and order up a variety of finger sandwiches from the deli, sodas and coffee from across the street for the meeting. I decide, since I have a few minutes to myself, to email Christian.

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 16, 2011

SUBJECT: BUSY?

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Christian,

I have a few minutes to talk, are you busy?

xo A

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 16, 2011

SUBJECT: NOT TOO BUSY

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Ana,

I'm not that busy but I surely don't mind the interruption from my beautiful wife.

How is your day going?

Yours,

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 16, 2011

SUBJECT: HECTIC

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Well I would hope you wouldn't mind my interruptions.

Work has been hectic to say the least. I have had a never-ending stack of paperwork this morning, I've had two meetings already and I still have my lunch time meeting which is most important.

How is your day going?

xo A

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 16, 2011

SUBJECT: M & A

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Glad to hear your not bored and just sitting around. Why is your lunch meeting so important?

Dont forget to pick up your evening gown at Neiman's. Would you like me to pick you up? I have some free time from 2-3:30.

Same old mergers and acquisitions here at Grey house.

xo C

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 16, 2011

SUBJECT: LUNCH MEETING

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

With the amount of work I have had lately I will never be bored here. I am meeting with Samantha Mansfield today to discuss her contract and make changes to it, need be.

I need to nail this deal with her. Her work is absolutely amazing and she wants to sign on with us. I just hope I can convince her and we can negotiate this contract to hers and our liking. I truly feel that her work will bring in a huge profit for Grey Publishing and we would be foolish to let this slide through our fingers. Wish me luck.

Yes I know, I should be done with my meeting around two give or take a few minutes. If you can get away then I would absolutely take you up on your offer to accompany me.

ox A

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 16, 2011

SUBJECT: TWO O'CLOCK

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

I see. Well I hope everything works out. Good luck baby.

I have to get back to work so I will let you go to prepare for your meeting. I will be there at two to pick you up.

See you later.

x C

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

...

After typing up a quick reply telling Christian I will see him at two, I gather up all the paper work I need for this meeting. I have about ten minutes before Samantha will be here so I glance through the papers making sure everything is right. Five minutes later Hannah informs me Samantha has arrived and has just been seen to the small meeting room. Here we go.

...

CHRISTIANS POV

...

My mind seems to wonder and I can't concentrate on my work. I cant help but think about Ana meeting with Samantha. I know I should tell Ana about her but she is so determined to have Samantha signed on with Grey Publishing and she truly believes she will be a great asset to the company. As soon as I tell Ana about her I know she will not want anything to do with her and I don't want my past to be the deciding factor for Ana.

God this is so hard. What is this woman playing at trying to sign on with Grey publishing? She wouldn't do anything stupid, I don't think. Or would she? What the fuck is her book about? What if its, no she wouldn't. Ana would have realized or at least said something if the book was about that. Fuck, I need to talk to Samantha. Warn her off. I don't need her trying pull any funny shit, once she realizes is Ana is my wife.

...

Pulling up outside Grey Publishing I call up to Ana's office to see if she is out of her meeting yet. I speak with Hannah who informs me that her meeting should only be a few more minutes but could be longer. Instead of waiting in the car I decide to head up and wait in her office.

After parking the R8 I walk into the lobby heading towards the elevators, bypassing reception and security. I pull out my blackberry and check my emails while I await the elevator to descend to the ground floor. Hearing the ping I glance up just as the elevator doors slide open and people make their way off before I step in.

Reaching Anas floor, I step out to make my over to her office. I begin to head towards the double doors, looking around at all the people hard at work and just as I glance back at the doors I nearly walk right into a woman.

Shit. I was not expecting to run into her. She looks like has seen a ghost. Getting flustered she begins fidgeting and down cast her eyes.

"Samantha" Might as well get this out-of-the-way now.


	22. Chapter 22

Christians POV

...

"Mr. Grey. I erm, uh, I didn't see you there." Samantha fumbles over her words.

"Well I was not expecting to run into you either. But since I have, we should talk." She simply nods, knowing well not to disagree with me. I wave my hand towards the empty corner near the elevator.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I question my anger slipping through.

"I can explain," her eyes still locked on the floor. "Mr. Grey, I swear I didn't know Mrs. Grey was your wife not until the last meeting that is. When I sent in my manuscripts the company was still under the name SIP, I had no idea you were anyway affiliated with this business. And I sure didn't know that the editor who would be working on my manuscript would be your wife."

"I'm hoping to god you are not lieing. I swear if your intentions are any bit less than honorable. You are lucky I didn't pull the plug on this when I first realized you would be signing on with MY company."

"Please Mr. Grey, I really need this to work out this is my last chance. I promise you I'm not here for any other reason but to make a name for myself. Please don't take this away from me."

"Look at me," I want to see her eyes so I know if she is being truthful.

...

ANAS POV

...

Heading towards the elevator to go out to meet Christian, I hear some shuffling and talking coming from around the corner. As I get closer I can hear the voices quite clear. Taking in the sound of the deep, controlling tone I realize who is over there. Christian.

I edge closer to where they are in the corner to hear what they are saying.

"I don't know if you are being sincere or not but I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. So help me Samantha, If I find out you lied to me, that your intentions are anything but what you say or you try to use any type of blackmail of our past against my wife for what you need I will see to it that your life is miserable. I assure you that not only will your contract with Grey Publishing be void but I will see to it that no other publishing company anywhere will do business with you. Do I make myself clear?" Christian says sternly.

Samantha? Why is he talking to her? Their past? Oh god, no. This is not happening now. What the fuck? Was she his sub? God why does this shit always happen?

"Yes sir" she says shakily "I understand, you have my word. I would never do anything to jeopardize this."

"Good. Now I have to go. Not a word about this." I hear him say.

My mind is going a mile a minute and I don't even realize that my eyes are now fixated on my husbands chest and not the empty hall that was in front of me.

"Ana," he breathes out, reaching his hand out and placing it on my shoulder "are you okay?"

"Let go of me." I practically scream. I look around and realize Samantha must have left and went down the stairs. "Do I look okay to you?" he shakes his head in response. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Ana, I'm sorry. Let's talk in the car."

"NO. Were you going to tell me about her?" I am furious with him.

"Ana please, not here."

"Not here Christian? You could have that conversation with her here but you can't answer my question?." Oh now I am beyond furious with this man. " Tell me, Now."

"I was going to tell you I was just.." I cut him off there I can't stand here and listen to any more of this.

"Just nothing, either you were or you weren't. Clearly you had no intentions on telling me. You're an asshole. You knew this whole time and never said anything. Ah, I can't do this. " I storm off in the direction of the stairs I don't want to be near him now. I don't want to regret anything I may say.

"Anastasia come back here" Christian sounds scared, confused even.

"No I am leaving. I can't be near you now and you wont stop me from leaving. I'm going home but this isn't over we will talk later."

"We need to talk now Ana, please don't leave like this."

"Christian, leave me alone I'm seriously pissed off with you. If we have this argument now I will say things I will probably regret later." I head down the stairs not looking back up at all.

I feel like I cant breathe and I might be sick. I rush out of the building into the cold December air, sucking in as much air into my lungs as I can. Feeling the bile rising up my throat, I rush over to the nearest trash bin, emptying everything I ate for lunch into it.

Walking away from the barrel I call Sawyer to inform him I need a ride home.

Climbing into the back of the SUV, everything that just happened hits me like a ton of bricks. I punch the back of the passenger seat before sliding into the back of the seat. I'm angry, so angry that all I can do is cry. The sobs reek havoc over my body as I tuck my head into my hands.

Sawyer hands me a handkerchief as we pull up to Escala. "Ma'am, We are here. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." I say making my out the SUV before he can open the door.

The elevator ride up to the apartment is long and excruciating. All I can hear is Christians words to Samantha playing over and over in my mind. It is driving me crazy and all I want is to curl up in bed and forget it all.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So I am starting to get sick and it is taking a toll on me. I am exhausted and should probably be resting instead of writing but I know everyone is waiting for an update. I will try not to take to long to update the next one but for now enjoy this one. Hopefully this one isn't to badly written and you're not too disappointed.

Also I just want thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and all the people following. I am so grateful to everyone reading. I hope everyone continues to read and review, it motivates me.

...

Waking up Saturday morning, I glance at the clock to see its just after seven as I slide my arm across the bed. Christians side is empty and cold so I know he never came to be last night. Either that or he was in here but has been gone long enough for the sheets to be cold.

When I came home yesterday, I locked myself in my old room up stairs all afternoon and evening. I just couldn't bare to face him after our confrontation at work. I know we need to talk about this but I was so angry I just needed time. It took blip playing soccer with my bladder and my stomach growling for me to leave the room. By that time Christian had already left and went to the Gala alone.

I don't know what time he came home or if he is still home. All I know is I'm not ready to speak with him. I need to get my head straight and figure out how I am going to approach this. I know all this stress isn't good for the baby and I need to relax before it gets worse. Laying in bed I decide the best place to think is in the bath.

Grabbing my Ipod I head into the bathroom. I run the bath pouring in some of the jasmine scented bath bubbles and strip out of my pajamas. Before getting in I make sure the door is locked so I can't be bothered and place the Ipod in its dock, starting up my playlist.

Slipping under the water, I lean back so that I'm shoulder deep in the bubbles and lay my head back against the tub. As the sound of Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson vibrates through the bathroom my mind begins to wonder back to the events of yesterday. Back to the conversation I over heard that I wish I hadn't.

...

* "If I find out you lied to me, that your intentions are anything but what you say or you try to use any type of blackmail of our past against my wife" *

Past? She was his submissive. Surely she is not stupid enough to try to blackmail me with that. What the fuck is this womans intentions? Is she trying to get back into Christians life?

*" I would never do anything to jeopardize this." she said*

jeopardize what? This? What is 'this'? Is there some thing going on between her and Christian now? No I would know if he was cheating, wouldn't I? He said their past so before me and Christian but the way she answered him makes me think otherwise. Then he told her not to say a word about the conversation to are they hiding from me?

I can't be thinking like this. I need to stop jumping to these assumptions before I drive myself mad. The only way to ease my mind is to get to the bottom of this ad have a serious conversation with Christian. He better tell me everything or I'll bring this to Samantha myself and that's really not something I want to do. I really want nothing more than to find a way to cancel out the contract she just with us.

I should of known something wasnt right. The way she acted at our last meeting when she over heard me talking to Christian was unusual. I should have put two and two together then. God I can't believe I didn't realize something was going on then.

...

Finally getting out of the tub after letting my mind run wild and shedding a few tears I head into the bedroom to get ready for the day. I head into the kitchen to make myself something to eat but I stop to see if Christian is in his study first. He is not so I can only assume he has gone somewhere. In the kitchen I find a note on the breakfast bar from Christian.

...

Ana,

I messed up and I can not change what happened. I know you need time to yourself so I wont push you to talk until you are ready.

Call me if you need anything, I am out with Elliot. Be back this evening.

I'm sorry baby. I love you so much.

Christian.

...

I attempted to stay awake until Christian came home but I didn't get much sleep last night so I am exhausted. After making it into the bedroom and changing into pajamas I curl up in bed. Grabbing my blackberry I send Christian a text just to let him know I am not waiting up for him. His response was almost instant saying he would be home soon.

Upon waking, I jolt out of bed to pee. On my way back to the bed I notice Christian sitting in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Jeez, don't do that. How long have you been sitting there?" I glance at the clock and its 5:45am.

"For a few hours. I always watch you sleep when I can't." he says cooly.

"Oh." I breath out as I curl back up under the blanket.

"I miss my wife. When are we going to talk Anastasia?"

Sitting up in the bed, I look over towards his shadow of figure. It is still quite dark in here and I can barely see him. "When are we going to talk? Well seeing as you're the one who owes me the explanation you will be doing most of the talking. So lets get this over. Start talking, Grey."

He gets up and walks over to turn on the bedside lamp. Sitting on the edge of the bed he reaches his hand out to grab mine but I pull it away and move further away from him. "Don't."

Running his hands through his hair he lets a long sigh as he what I assume counts to ten. "What do you want me to tell you Anastasia?" he asks looking confused.

"I need to know the truth Christian. Every last bit of it. And if you don't tell me I swear I will go to Samantha and I'm sure she will be more than willing to tell me everything." I stop to take a deep breath before continuing. "What is going on between the two of you? Dont lie to me."

"There is NOTHING and I repeat NOTHING going on between Samantha and I. Not now, I would never do that to you Anastasia." I let out an audible sigh of relief. "Listen I should have told you already I just didn't know how. When I saw her a few weeks ago when you were talking to her outside Grey Publishing I was going to tell you but then when you said how much value she would be to the company" he pauses briefly. "I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to base your decision on my past. I wanted you to make the decision for yourself. So I decided to wait until I knew for sure if you were going to sign her on or not."

"From what I heard of the conversation, you had no intentions on telling me at all. Why do you always do this Christian? You know it kills me when you keep this stuff from me." God he infuriates me. "Was she your submissive?"

"Yes. She was." He says faintly, if I wasnt listening so closely I probably would have heard him.

"She was your submissive and you have known for weeks that I have been trying to sign her on with Grey Publishing. You thought it was okay to keep that from me? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you honestly think I even want to be in the same room as one of your ex-submissives? You should have told me fucking weeks ago."

"Please Ana, I'm sorry. It was the wrong decision for me to make but I was doing what I thought was best."

"Excuse me? What you thought was best? You thought it was best for me to interact with that woman for weeks upon weeks being oblivious to the fact you used to fuck her? Your out of your fucking mind. I cant do this right go." I curl back up under the duvet and wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry Ana, I was wrong I should have told you." He says walking out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I really do suck at the argument scenes, I apologize if they are not up to your liking. The last chapter ended really early sunday morning this chapter starts late sunday afternoon. Just so no one is confused with the timeline.

Again I apologize for my slow updates. The ideas pop into my head slower when I am sick. :(

...

I managed to get a few more hours of sleep this morning although I tossed and turned most of the time. Then Christian went for a run while I ate lunch by myself. Now he's been holed up in his study for the past couple of hours. I think he is in there partly because he knows I still needed time to process everything and partly because he's unsure of what will come of us after this.

He should know by now that anything that happens will never make me leave him. But he also should know by now that he can't keep things like this from me. He needs to understand that no matter how much he wants to protect me from everything that it hurts me more not knowing. I need to figure out a way to show him, make him understand so that this doesn't happen again. I'm not mad that they had a past, I'm just disappointed and hurt that he didn't tell me.

He hurt me so much not telling me about Samantha. I signed a contract with the damn woman to be the sole publisher of her books and he knew this whole time. If I had known before I wouldn't have signed her on. I guess though it is a good thing because her work is good and I wouldn't want her to be published by the competition. What the hell do I do now? Maybe I can keep her on but have another editor work with her so I will have no more contact with her. She is a nice girl and I would feel bad if I ruined her career all because Christian wasnt truthful with me.

I need him to trust me enough to tell me everything and the only way he can trust me is if I am one hundred percent honest with him. We need to have complete and open communication. And frankly, right now neither of us are communicating well with each other. How can I expect him to tell me everything when I'm not telling him everything? I probably have no right to be mad with him right now when im hiding something from him as well. We can't keep doing this.

I set off to Christians study so we can talk. We need to work this through and we both need to be honest with each other. Coming up to the almost closed-door of his study, the light coming though is dim and I can hear him typing away on his computer. I knock lightly and when he doesn't respond I knock louder.

"What?" he hollers.

Pushing the door open slowly, I step in with caution. "Can we talk now, please?"

He sighs and gestures towards the chair in front of him. "Of course. Sit." He shuts down his computer and turns his attention to me.

"I think its my turn to talk." I say intertwining my fingers and looking to his desk.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry." I cut him off.

"I know you have apologized for not telling me but an apology isn't what I was looking for. I was looking for honesty and even though I didn't get the truth when I deserved to, I understand. Now just because I understand doesn't make it right."

"You understand?" he says looking quite confused. "I know it doesn't make it right but I wasnt thinking clearly at the time."

"Just listen to me Christian." I spit out more forcefully than intended. "I understand because if you told me before I would have cut Samantha out and did something I would have regretted. I am going to keep Samantha signed on with Grey Publishing only because I don't want he competition to scoop her up. She will be working with someone else of course because it's quite embarrasing to think about working with someone who was as well keeping this from me much like you were. But I wont hold your past with her against her."

"I don't expect you to keep her on with Grey Publishing if you don't want to. I should have told you before and let you make your decision after knowing and not allowing you to do it blindly. Please forgive me, Anastasia. I realize I made a mistake I am sorry." He says as he comes to kneel in front of my chair.

"Christian, I'm sorry for getting so mad. Yes, you hurt me and you should of told me but I have no right to be mad."

He looks at me puzzled "What do you mean? Of course you should be mad."

"I am mad but I don't have a right to be. How can I expect you to be honest with me all the time when I'm not being honest with you?" I say looking into his eyes as his grey eyes turn dark.

"What the hell are you talking about Anastasia?" He stands up in front of me.

"Christian. Can you sit back down please?"

"No. What are you not telling? Tell me.?"

I back my chair up slightly, I know this isn't going to go over well. "I, erm, I got a letter at work a few weeks ago. I was in shock and to scared to tell you."

"A letter? Why would you be scared to tell me you got a letter?" He looks so lost.

I take a quick glance at him before casting my eyes down to my folded hands. "The letter, It was f.. from."

"Who was it from, Anastasia?" He sounds mad already, eek.

"Jack Hyde" I spit it out so fast in a whisper I don't know if he heard me until I hear the growl come from his throat.

"Excuse me?"

"It was from Jack." I say peering my eyes up to his.

"I fucking heard you the first time. Are you fucking serious Anastasia? Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me? Where is the letter?"

"I'm sorry. I wasnt going to tell you I just wanted it to go away. I don't have the letter." He is so mad I really shouldnt have kept this from him. But he would have been just as mad then as he is now.

"You don't have it? Where the fuck is it then?"

"I shredded it. I'm sorry."

"We will talk about this later." He says as he hits a speed dial on his phone and walks out of his study.

Its his turn now to be mad and walk away. I wonder where the hell he's going and who he's calling.

I get up and make my way to the kitchen to make myself dinner, I'll put some in the fridge for Christian. I'm not really hungry but blip needs food. I make some macaroni and cheese with hot dogs and bring it into the bedroom with me.

As I lay there eating, my mind wonders off thinking about what Christian is doing. He is so mad almost as mad if not more than I was. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.


	25. Chapter 25

Monday came all to fast. Christian left for work before I even woke up and I fell asleep before he came to bed, if he even came to bed. I don't know who he was calling or where he went but I hope he doesn't try to keep it from me. We are in this predicament because of our lack of communication and we will never fix anything if it continues.

All morning I have worked mostly on arranging a transfer of Samantha Mansfield to another editor. One of which that doesn't work in close contact with me. I had to make sure there work load wasnt already heavy and that they could take her on. On top of that I had to get the ok from Roach. It is nearly lunch time when I get everything situated.

Calling in Hannah I ask her if she could go to the deli to get me a sandwich. I am craving a tuna salad sandwich and dill pickle potato chips, badly. I open up my email account while I wait for Hannah to come back. There is an email from Christian that I hadn't noticed earlier. It was sent at 9:35 this morning.

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 19, 2011

SUBJECT: LETTER

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anastasia,

First and foremost, I must apologize again for not have the decency to explain the situation with Samantha. You have every right to still be upset with me, I should have told you when I first realized and I shouldnt have tried to keep it from you. I hope you can forgive me, I promise never to keep anything from you again.

That brings me to my next point. I was not mad at you for not telling me about the letter, I shouldn't have talked to you that way. Me reacting the way I did is exactly why you didn't want to share that with me in the first place. I also shouldnt have left the way I did. Like I said I was not mad at you but rather mad at myself for the letter being able to get to you in the first place. It should have never made it in to Grey Publishing never mind out of that jail.

When I left last night I went for a walk so I wouldn't take anymore of my anger out on you. I also made a phone call to Taylor and Welch to figure out how the fuck that bastard was able to send you that letter. We will talk more about this this evening.

As you no longer have the letter you are going to have to tell me exactly what the letter said. I need to know everything, Anastasia.

I'm sorry.

Yours,

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

...

Oh fifty, Why is it we still communicate so much better through email than in person?

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: DECEMBER 19, 2011

SUBJECT: FORGIVENESS

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Christian,

Forgiveness is earned not given. You need to learn to communicate with me better and prove I can trust you not to keep things from me. Something I need to learn and do as well. I am still upset with you but I understand and I wont hold it against you, ever. We will get through this together.

You telling me who you called and where you went last night is a start. Thanking you for sharing that with me.

I should have told you sooner about the letter, I'm so sorry I didn't. I was just so shocked and shaken up about it I didn't know what to do. I promise to tell you everything about the letter when I get home from work this evening.

I love you.

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

After knocking send I sit back to reflect over our emails for a moment. I wish things weren't going the way they were. I wish this an easy fix. Both of us have so much to learn about being in a relationship, being married. But you know what I wouldn't want to learn these things with anyone else. I need to hear his voice.

Picking up my blackberry I dial Christians cell.

"Hello" Oh Andrea has his phone.

"Hello Andrea, Its Ana. Is Christian busy?"

"Oh Mrs. Grey. I'm sorry, he went to meet with a client his phone is charging. Let me get him for you."

"If he is busy then just have him call me when he is done."

"Ma'am he told me to bring his phone to him if you call. It is not a problem, just hold on one moment."

"Thank you Andrea." I wait just a minute or so before his voice comes through the phone.

"Anastasia?"he sounds worried.

"Hi" is all I can say.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes everything is fine. Sorry to bother you, it could have waited."

"No don't be sorry, its fine. I'm never to busy for you. So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice Christian. I needed to hear it so I knew we would be okay." I say softly and slowly making sure he hears every word.

"Baby, I'm glad you called I love hearing your voice. We will get through this."

"I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you Anastasia Grey."

"Okay well I better let you get back to work. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" he says.

"For being you. I'll see you at home and oh don't forget we have our appointment with Dr. Greene at 10 tomorrow."

"Okay baby. I'll see you later and yes My whole morning is clear just for the appointment."

"Bye Christian."

"Bye baby"

I love that man and all of his fifty shades.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you so much for the great response to the last chapter. It only made me want to get this chapter up faster. Also, thank you to those for the get well wishes. I am finally starting to feel better.

I also just realized I didn't do enough for there pre first Christmas. I know it is already the 20th in the story but better late than never for what I added to this chapter. Forgive me please, I didn't even think to do this sooner.

Heres the next chapter.

...

That evening, after dinner Christian and I sat in the great room and had quite the conversation. We discussed everything that we needed to. From how to fix our communication problems to what Jack wrote in his letter, no detail was left unsaid. A very serious conversation that eventually lead to a very passionate love-making session on the couch. We eventually ended up in the bedroom and made love until we passed out.

Waking up this morning I was in a much better mood than I have been in since Friday. It feels amazing knowing that we can get through our rough patches together. Yes we have quite a lot to work through but we will get to where we need to be. Christian was in such a good mood this morning, it was kind of scary. I woke up to him staring at me with a huge grin on his face. He told me he had a surprise for me but that I needed to get ready first.

Our 18 week appointment with Dr. Greene is in a couple of hours and I am beyond excited. Today we are having an ultrasound and if blip cooperates we should be able to find out the sex. I will be happy with either sex, as long as blip is healthy nothing else matters. Although I have had a nagging feeling that blip is a boy. I even had a dream the other night that blip was a carbon copy of his father, grey eyes and copper curls.

Christian, as promised, had his whole morning blocked off. And as far as I know he hasn't been in his study once this morning and he hasn't answered any phone calls except for one from Elliot. He told Christian the house will definitely be ready for us to move into on the 29th. In 9 days we will be moving into our new home and I couldn't be any happier about it.

When I was finished getting dressed I walked back into the bedroom and Christian was standing in the door way with a blindfold in his hand.

"Are you ready for your surprise Mrs. Grey?" He asks with that silly grin still on his face.

"Just let me put my shoes on, baby." I say grabbing my flats from the closet. "Okay let's do this."

"First the blind fold." He says coming behind me and sliding it over my eyes. "You can't see anything, right?"

"Nothing, now lead the way Mr. Grey."

Christian takes me with one hand in mine and the other in the middle of the back leading me out of the room. We havent walked to far before he stops and let's go of me.

"Ready, baby?"

"More than ready" I reply.

He slips his hand to the back of my head and slides off the blindfold. What I see before me amazes me, stuns me. There in the corner of the great room next to the glass wall stands a beautiful Christmas tree. Its real and its humongous. It is nearly as tall as the ceiling missing it just by a couple of inches and it is easily 5 feet wide. How in the world did he go and get a Christmas tree already this morning? We have been so busy lately that it completely slipped my mind that we hadn't got a tree yet.

"Do you like it, Ana?" he asked while trying to read my expression.

"Christian, wow. Yes I love it. Its amazing, the best surprise. But how did you get it?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"I had Taylors help. We left early this morning, I already had the tree picked out we just had to go chop it down and bring it here." I can't believe he did this.

"Thank you so much Christian. It is perfect."

"Thats not all though." He says with a childish grin.

"It's not?" I'm confused

"I am not going to work at all today. After the doctor's appointment I want to take you shopping so we can get the rest of what we need for the surprise gifts for the family and so we can buy our first ornament for the tree together. You up for some shopping, Mrs. Grey?"

"Sounds perfect, Mr. Grey. Now let's go so we are not late." I say bringing my lips to his once again.

...

Sitting in the waiting room I can't believe how this day is going. It just can not get any better than this. Today is definitely going in the records book as the best day ever.

The ultrasound technician calls us in and brings us to the room for the ultrasound.

"Mrs. Grey, How are you today?"

"I'm good thank you and yourself?" I ask.

"Good, thank you for asking. If you could just lay up here and roll your dress up to just under your breast we will get started." She says as she starts up the machines and puts in all the information. "Now what I'm going to do is get some measurements today. I will measure the circumference of the babies head, the abdomen and the length of the thigh bone as well as the amount of amniotic fluid. We will listen to the heart beat and if you want to know we will try to see the sex of the baby. Okay?"

"Sounds good" I say looking at Christian just as she squirts the gel on my belly and starts rolling around the doppler.

Both of us have our eyes locked on the monitor as the image of blip comes across the screen. We sit there watching as the baby moves about in my belly and the tech takes stills printing them out as she goes along. Once she's done with her measurements shes pushes a button and the sound of blips heart beat comes through. When I glance at Christian he looks so focused staring at the monitor. The tech interrupts our daze.

"Okay, everything looks perfect and the heart beat is good at 151 beats per minute." She says looking over to us. "Now do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes we do" we both say at the same time.

She probes my belly pushing slightly a few times trying to get blip to move so she can get a better look. "Okay there we go."She says pressing a button freezing the screen then pointing to black, grey and white picture.

"It's a boy. congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

I look at Christian with a tear rolling down my cheek to see that he has a tear ready to fall from his eye. He looks over at me and smiles his boyish grin. "Were having a boy, Mrs. Grey. We are going to have a son." He says excitedly just before locking his lips on mine.

"I've printed out a bunch of stills. If you want to take a look at them while you wait to see Dr. Greene and let me know which one you like best I can print copies for you." She says handing the strip of pictures to us then wipes the gel of my stomach.

Christian points to one of a profile view of blip and asks the technician if she could print us 10 copies of it. After getting our prints a nurse takes to another room where she takes my blood pressure and weight before leaving us to wait for the doctor.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Feeling very inspired today so heres another chapter. This one is a little shorter than the others sorry. Thank you for reading.

...

Leaving Dr. Greenes office hand in hand with Christian I couldn't be any more ecstatic. We are having a baby boy. I cant wait to share the news with everyone on Christmas. Hopefully every one likes the way we tell them and doesn't think its cheesy.

Getting into the back of the SUV with Taylor behind the wheel, Christian pulls me into his arms.

"We. Are. Having. A. Baby. Boy. You. And. Our. Son. Make. Me. The. Happiest. Man. Alive." He says each word in between kisses.

"You. Mr. Grey. And. Blip. Make. Me. The. Happiest. Woman. Alive." I say returning his kisses.

"God Anastasia. I have never felt so, so euphoric and blessed in my life. I never want to lose this feeling." He says and I can see the depth of emotion over come him. Tears spring in my eyes and roll down my cheek. "Oh baby, don't cry."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy. I feel the same way. I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Anastasia." He wraps me in his arms and kisses me passionately. When we break apart I realize we are already at our destination.

"Lets eat lunch then go shopping, Mrs. Grey." All I can do is smile as I take his hand and he helps me out of the SUV.

...

After eating we make our way into this little shop and Christian brings us over to a display that holds all hand-made ornaments. They have so many different ones to choose from, each one uniquely designed. You can have them painted and personalized as well.

We decide on four different ornaments. One with the figure of a man and a pregnant woman that Christian gets 'Our First Christmas' written on the bottom with Christian engraved on the man, Ana on the woman and Blip on the bump. The next one we picked was wedding bells that Christian got a 'C' and an 'A' intertwined engraved just like the cuff links I got him for our wedding. Then we picked a simple square ornament with a blue gem on it that had 'A Baby is God's Opinion Life Should Go On' engraved on it.

Last but not least the one I picked out. A heart-shaped ornament, slightly bigger than the other ornaments. On the front is a feather and on the back is a quote by Emily Dickinson. 'HOPE IS THE THING WITH FEATHERS THAT PERCHES IN THE SOUL AND SINGS THE TUNE WITHOUT THE WORDS AND NEVER STOPS AT ALL.' Very appropriate given everything we have been through and overcome together.

After getting the ornaments wrapped up and put aside we looked around a bit. We found everything else we were looking for in that one shop. Now we just need to add our own personal touch and the gifts will be complete.

...

After dinner, on our way home we pick up two huge boxes of regular Christmas ornaments and lights to decorate the tree. Back home we finish off the last touches and wrap each gift. Christian and I both change into pajamas before starting on the tree.

Placing the iPod on the dock, I turn on some Christmas music and head into the kitchen to make us hot chocolate. This has seriously been the perfect day and it only keeps getting better.

Neither one of us do much talking but we are having an amazing time decorating the tree. Both of us our dancing and singing along to the music while putting bulbs up on the tree. We both have huge grins on our faces and let a laugh slip out now and then. Waiting til the majority of the decorations are up, we unwrap and place our personalized ornaments up last.

I run into the bedroom to grab the camera so I can take a picture. When I come back in the great room Christian looks deep in thought but still happy staring at the tree. I take this opportunity and start snapping a few pictures of him in front of our tree. Christian notices me and comes over next to me while I snap a few more of just the tree.

Taking the camera from my hand Christian wraps his arm around me and reaches his other arm out to snap a picture of the two of us. He moves us closer to the tree and takes a few more of us smiling, kissing and laughing with the tree in the back ground. I love spending quality time like this with him, just the two of us. Soon it will be the three of us and neither one of us can wait.

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby." he says looking down into my eyes.

"Thank you for everything you have done today. It has been perfect. I wish we could live in this moment forever." I say as tears of joy attempt to fall from my eyes.

"Oh Ana, I do too. Dont thank me, it wouldn't have been perfect without you." He raises his hand to my face and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Take me to bed, Christian." I need this man so much.

"My pleasure."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I am writing Ana's pregnancy/doctors visits from my own experience from when I was pregnant. Every ones pregnancies are different so if you disagree with how I portray it that's fine but I am using much of my own personal experiences.

...

The week has gone by amazingly for Christian and I. We have been very open and honest with one another, even about the little things. He was so good to me yesterday when I freaked out about my now too tight clothes that were just a size up from my pre-pregnancy size. Its time to get maternity clothes, I knew it was coming but it still upset me.

It is Christmas Eve, just after 10am and Ray should be here any moment. The american chopsuey is on the stove simmering for dinner. When Ray gets here we will relax for a little while before exchanging gifts then we will have an early dinner around three in the afternoon. Today is the first day of our holiday madness, let the festivities begin.

I decide to throw on my red wrap dress paired with my fluffy slippers while we are in the house. As I make my way to the great room Sawyer is showing Ray in from the foyer.

"Daddy" I run into his arms.

"Hi Annie. Merry Christmas." he says stepping back to take a look at me.

"Merry Christmas Dad. Come sit and relax. Let me go get Christian." I say as he eyes me suspiciously. It's quite obvious I'm pregnant but I don't give him the chance to say anything as I am already running to the bedroom to get Christian.

"Hey. Baby, My dad is here let's go tell him the news." I say going into the closet and get the gift.

"Okay Ana. I'm coming." he says coming to my side as I walk out of the room.

"Ray. So glad you could join us today." Christian reaching to shake his hand.

"Wouldnt be anywhere else. How have you been Christian?"

"I've been good. Actually Ana and I have some good news to share with you Ray." He turns to look at me "Ana?" I nod back to him.

"Daddy, Christian and I are going to have a baby." I manage to squeak out. "Hear this is for you." I say handing him the gift.

"I'm going to be grandfather?" He asks and I nod in response. "Wow. Annie I'm happy for you." He says unwrapping the small package I handed him.

Once unwrapped a dark rust colored frame is revealed. Theres blocks etched around the edges of the frame and the word 'Grandson' imprinted across the bottom. Inside the frame on one half is the sonograms picture and on the other half is a quote or saying that Christian and I chose. The whole family will receive one that either says nephew or grandson but each quote is different as well as the color of the frame. On Rays it says 'Great fathers get promoted to Grandfathers'. Short and simple but says it all.

"Wow. A grandson Annie? Thats wonderful, baby. Congratulations." He says bringing me into a hug.

We sit around and talk about everything while exchanging the rest of our gifts. Christian and Ray start a conversation about some sports thing or whatever, so I take that opportunity to slip into the kitchen and check on dinner. It is coming along just amazing and we can eat anytime now. I steal a bite before heading back into the great room to join the men.

"If you guys are hungry we can eat now." I tell them hoping that they want to eat because I am starving.

"Sounds good to me." Christian says.

"Ya sure lets eat." Ray says.

Christian and Ray head to the dinning table while I set out the dishes and bring the big dish with the American Chop in it out to the table. I hand th each a couple slice of the french bread before sitting down and serving myself. They are now talking fishing and I don't understand what is so special about it but at least they have a lot in common to talk about. Every few minutes I get a glance or glare from either one of them and I know it is because of how fast I ate my first bowl full. Starting on seconds, I just eat and listen to their conversation every once in a while trying to add in my two cents.

For dessert I mad a chocolate cream pie with Oreo crumble, mostly because I was craving it. We all eat a slice sitting around the fire in the great room.

All too soon it is time for Ray to go home. I don't want him to leave, I miss my daddy.

"Drive safely, Dad. Im going to miss you. I'll come visit you soon." I say trying to hold back the lump rising in my throat.

"Always baby. Dont be stranger. I will see you soon Annie." We hug for a few minutes then Christian says his quick goodbye.

Christian and I head into the tv room and decide on watching some Christmas movies for the rest of the evening. We watch 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' and 'A Christmas Story' before calling it a night.

Walking through the great towards the bedroom I stop to admire our Christmas tree once more. It is our first Christmas together, as man and wife. I cant wait to wake up with my husband tomorrow morning.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. Please continue to share your thoughts with me, It motivates me to keep writing.

...

The urge to pee wakes me from my wonderful dream of a copper haired little boy running through the meadow with his father. Peeling myself out from under Christian I manage to get up with out waking him. I head onto the bathroom to relieve myself while I reflect on the last week. A boy, a baby boy. I know Christian is overjoyed to be having a son. Another boy he will be able to share all his knowledge with and his love for boats, planes and cars. I don't think anything could make this holiday any better.

Walking back into the bedroom, I glance at the clock and see that is only 3:47am. I am now wide awake and to excited to fall back asleep. I slip from the bedroom to get a glass of orange juice before I go and lay back down with my husband. Rarely do I ever get to watch this man sleep and now as I do, I know why he loves watching me sleep. He probably looks better sleeping than I do though. His eyelashes fan across his cheek, one arm up under his head, half on his side half on his stomach, and his lips slightly parted he looks so young and worry-free.

I lay there propped up slightly on my pillow looking down at him while rubbing one hand over my bump. As each moment passing by the more excited I get. I reach my free hand out to run my fingers through Christians hair and I feel a weird sensation in my lower belly. What in the world was that? I move my hand lower on my belly and the feeling is there again. Its like little waves rolling through my belly. Just as I go to move my hand again I feel a jab. This time i could feel it hit my hand ever so lightly.

"Oh my god." It slips through my lips before I realized I was saying it. "My blip" I whisper.

I don't want to move my hand so I use my other to skim my fingers over Christians lip, across his cheek and cup the side of his head. "Christian baby, wake up."

"Hmm." he murmurs.

"Christian, wake up. Its blip he's moving." I say into his ear and move away just as he bolts up.

"What? Are you sure?" He asks rubbing his face before mover closer to me.

"Yes I'm sure, I wasnt at first but I am sure now." I say with tears pricking at my eyes and a smile as wide as can be across my face. "Here" I say taking his hand and placing it under mine on my bump. I take my other hand and push down on the other side of my bump. I feel the little waves inside again but no kick.

"I missed it." He says sounding disappointed.

"Oh Christian I'm sorry. Just give it a few minutes it will happen again. Maybe not tonight but it will happen" I say trying to bring his mood back up.

A few minutes pass and nothing happens. Christian glances at the clock then back at me. "Why don't we just go back to sleep Anastasia? We need to be up in a couple of hours to head to my parents." Oh man he really is upset he missed it.

"You okay, Christian?" I ask.

"Ya baby, I'm fine. There will be other things I will miss too I just wish I was awake but I will catch it next time." He says as he pulls me into him laying us down, my back to his front. His hand never leaves my bump and I keep my hand over his as we cuddle up trying to get back to sleep.

"Christian?" I say seeing if he's is still awake.

"Yes."

I roll over to face him and place my hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Before he can say anything else I lock my lips on his. It starts of passionate and quickly becomes needy.

With in a moment im rolled onto my back and Christians body is hovering over me never breaking the contact of our lips. Our kiss last for quite some time before we need to break for air. Christian slides his knees between my legs and sits back on his heels. He slides his hands down me, carefully caressing my body and brings them back up taking my night-gown with them. I sit up slightly so he can pull it over my head leaving me completely nude. He trails his fingers from my knees up my thighs, slowly with perfection stopping when his fingers land on my hips. I bite down on my lip has his grip on my hips gets tighter.

"God Anastasia you are beautiful. I need you."

"I need you, too." I say leaning forward and pulling down his boxers. He grunts at my actions and then in one swift move plunges into me only stilling for a moment so I can adjust.

"This is going to be fast" he growls picking up his pace with each thrust. I moan through clenched teeth and rock my hips to match his movement.

"Fuck, Come for me Ana." His words are a command and my body obeys sending me over the edge. He follows suit, letting go inside of me.

Collapsing next to me he pulls me back into his arms in the same position we were in not much earlier. "So much for getting more sleep." I say through a giggle.

"Hey, you came on to me. I was the one who wanted sleep. But my wife is insatiable" he smiles against my air.

"You could have stopped me."

That has him laughing loud. "Oh I will never say no to you, when it comes to sex."

"Ya, we know. Well it's almost six we can still get a couple of hours of sleep in before get up." I say pushing my body closer to his.

"Lets sleep then." He says as his hand claims its place on my bump. "I love you, both."

"And we love you."

Just as I am about to doze off I feel a set of three light jabs right under Christians hand. I hear him gasp in my ear as he shifts slightly.

"Was that..?"

"Blip." I whisper not wanting to say any thing else.

"Wow." I don't think he can say any thing else.

"Merry Christmas, Christian." I say now overjoyed that he got to feel that.

I can feel his smile against my neck and feel his body relax. "Merry Christmas, Anastasia."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Every review is absolutely amazing. The good and the bad, I love them all but I must give a shout out to Jasmine Garden. Your reviews are amazing, your amazing. Thank you so much.

To all of my other followers, ones who review and who don't you all are amazing too. I hope you all keep reading as I have much more to come.

...

Waking back up this morning, we were running late. We had barely enough time to shower before we were running out the door. All the gifts were already in the car, thank god. I call Grace as Christian pulls on to the highway to let her know we are running late. She doesn't seem to upset about it and they are going to hold off on breakfast until we get there.

"Christian, I am so sorry. I know you hate being late. This is all my fault, I was just so excited I couldn't sleep. I shouldnt have kept you up, we wouldn't be running late if I let you sleep." If we had just fallen back to sleep when he suggested it would have been easier to get up this morning.

"No Ana, don't apologize. It is not your fault, it takes two to tango. Besides I don't mind that we stayed up too long, I would have missed blip kicking. That was the best Christmas present ever and I don't care who is waiting on us. Being late is worth it for being able to experience that with you this morning." He says as he grips my thigh keeping his eyes on the road.

The rest of the ride over is in silence. When we pull up to the Grey's house, we get out and both grab the bags of gifts. We are greeted by Carrick at the door. Placing all the gifts in the family room, we say hello to everyone. The whole family is here Kate and Elliot, Mia, Grandpa and Grandma Trevelyan, Grace, and Carrick. I follow Grace into the kitchen to apologize for being late.

"Do you need help with anything Grace?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"No thank you , dear. Everything is all set." She says placing all the food onto serving dishes.

"Okay." I say. "Listen, Grace. I just want to apologize for Christian and I being late this morning. Its unacceptable, we should have been here when you were expecting us."

"Dont worry about it Ana its fine. No need to apologize." Shes always so sweet.

"I do though it is my fault we were late. I couldn't sleep last night well early this morning. Then the baby was moving and I was just so excited I woke Christian up. By the time we fell back asleep it was only a couple of hours until we needed to be up and we overslept. I really am sorry."

"Oh Ana, don't be sorry. It is okay, none of us mind at all I promise. That is wonderful, must have been an amazing experience."

"It was." I say with a smile. "Well let me help you bring the food out to the table at least." She smiles and nods in response.

...

After eating, we all head into the family room. We sit by the fire with hot cocoa and exchange gifts. On Thanksgiving we did a grab and each of us picked one person to buy for. I got Elliot in the grab and Christian got his grandmother. Obviously Christian and I have something for everyone though other than the grab and the surprise. Christian Grey doesn't do small and wasnt just going to just give one small gift to everyone.

Once the family has all gone through their gifts, we decide it is time to give everyone the other gifts. Just as everyone sits back and starts their own conversations, Christian interrupts them.

"We have one more thing for everyone. Hold on a second." He says going towards the other side of the room grabbing the gift bags. "Wait until everyone has theres to open them."

"You shouldnt have gone to so much trouble, you guys have already done too much." Grace says taking the bag that he hands to her and Carrick.

"Seriously bro," Elliot remarks as Kate take the bag he handed them.

He then hands a bag to Mia and another to his grandparents. Christian nods and everyone begins to open their bags as he takes his place next to me. I watch as everyone retrieves their frames from the bags and eyes them cautiously. Each of them taking their time to let every detail sink in. I hear a round of gasps as everyone eyes dart up to Christian and I.

"It's a boy?" Mia and Kate question at the same time.

"I'm going to have a grandson." Grace says as she takes Carrick hand and smiles widely at us.

"Yes, Ana and I are having a baby boy." Christian says with the same genuine smile as Grace. Everyone gets up to hug us before sitting back down and looking over the frames again.

"Well I guess as his Uncle I'm going to have to teach the little man all about woman." Elliot quips.

"Over my dead body" Christian responds but I find it quite funny.

"Enough boys." Grandma Trevelyan says "this frame is exquisite." she says.

"They all are." Kate says locking her eyes back down on the frame. "And this saying is wonderful, I love it."

Kate and Elliot's frame is silver and has scripted 'Aunts and Uncles are one of a kind, a little goofy but are quite a great find.' Grace and Carrick is gold and says 'Grandparents make the world a little softer, a little kinder, a little warmer.' Mias frame is a mahogany wood and says 'An aunt is a joy to remember your whole life through.' Grandpa and Grandma Trevelyan frame is an antique looking black and silver one and says 'The love of a family is life's greatest blessing.'


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I am so sorry that I havent updated in a few days. Real life happens and I actually lost my muse. I had no idea how to write this chapter. It took quite a while but inspiration finally hit and I do hope you like this chapter. It is short, I'm sorry.

I also wanted to say that I am a very busy single mother. I write this and update as is. The most editing I do is a simple spell check. I do not have time to work on my word variety and rephrasing, if I did that it would take me days if not longer just to get through with one chapter which I simply don't feel the need to do. That takes away from the enjoyment of actually writing a chapter in my free time. I do not have any creative writing or english education behind me. I apologize for my simplicity and lack of creativity but this is my story and it is just a side activity I do for fun. If you do not like it then I guess just don't read it.

...

Boarding the GEH Jet at 4am was not what I wanted to be doing that early. I would rather be snuggled in bed but I can not wait to see my mother. I havent seen her since she left after my birthday.

The flight from Sea-Tac was just about 5 hours. We arrive in Savannah just before noon. Thankfully we both slept a few hours on the jet so we are ready to jump in on family activities, no need to rest. Taylor gets our bags into the awaiting rental SUV and then we are on our way. He is going to drop us at my mothers then go check us in at the hotel.

Pulling up to my moms I don't wait for Christian or Taylor to open my door before jumping out and heading to the house. I ring the bell then knock as I open the door with my spare key.

"Mom." I yell out walking into the house. "Mom."

"Ana" she yells. I follow her voice and run into her as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Oh mom. I missed you." I wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you, to baby. It looks like I've missed more than just you though." She says looking down at my bump that im no longer able to hide.

I giggle nervously "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner mom. I just didn't want to break the news over the phone."

"Its okay baby, I understand. We will talk about it over lunch. So where's that husband of yours?"

"Oh um he should be on his way in. I kind of rushed in here before he even made it out of the car. I'll go see whats keeping him."

"Okay dear. I'll be in the kitchen, hope you two are hungry." She turns and makes her way back in to the kitchen.

I head back to the door and see Christian talking to Taylor. He spots me in the doorway and makes his way over to me. "Everything all set?"

"Yup. Dont worry about a thing, baby. We are here to enjoy our self." he says. I sure do love my carefree fifty.

"Okay. Well mom is making lunch so let's go eat. Blip and I are very hungry."

He smiles down at me and wraps his arms around me. "Well let's go see what your mom is making and get you and blip fed."

Wrapping my arm around his waist we make our way to the kitchen. Mom is at the counter getting a salad started.

"Do you need any help mom?"

"No darling, just sit and relax." She says. "Christian, It's good to see you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Carla." He says going over and kissing her on the cheek. He grabs the salad bowl "Let me bring this to the table for you."

"Wheres Bob?" I ask.

"Oh he went to run some errands he should be home shortly." she comes to sit at the table bringing the chicken with her.

"I'll be right back" I say running into the hall. I grab the gift bag from next to the door. I enter back in to the kitchen, "Here mom, Merry Christmas." handing her the bag.

"Oh baby, thank you." She says as she begins pulling tissue paper from the bag. She removes the exquisite frame from the bag studying every inch of it. From the gold trim to the etched in word 'grandson'. Her hand trails over the glass that holds the sonograms and the glass with the engraved quote. I see her eyes travel the words, 'Grandmother... has ears that truly listen, arms that always hold, love that's never-ending and a heart that's made of gold.' Her fingers hover over the words for a few more seconds before she brings her tear rimmed eyes up and locks them on mine.

"A baby boy?" I nod in return "Wow. This is the best Christmas present I could ever get." She says standing up coming to hug me. She whispers in my ear "I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, too, Mom." I reply with a fresh set of tears rolling down my cheeks.

After wrapping Christian in a hug she sits back down. "Well then lets eat" she says.

We discuss all the latest details of my pregnancy over lunch, how far along I am, my newest cravings, plans for the nursery. Bob gets back shortly after lunch and we all head in the living room. We exchange gifts and enjoy each others company.

These are the moments I cherish most and I'm so lucky to have Christian to share them with. My family, in-laws included are the most important thing to me and being able to spend the holidays with all of them means the world to me. This Christmas has been amazing and I cant wait to share this with blip.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Another short chapter, I apologize. Hearts and Flowers and Christmas cheer doesn't last forever, unfortunately.

...

Christian brought me, my mom and Bob out for a wonderful dinner last night. It was amazing, a great way to end a perfect day. We went back to the hotel after and were so exhausted we went straight to bed. Today we have another long day, the activities already planned out.

First we head to the art gallery in the historic district, where we purchase quite a few paintings for the new house. I buy a few that my mom is interested in as part of her Christmas gift. After we finish admiring the gallery we head outside to walk around and find a place for lunch. We enjoy a small lunch at a nearby café before heading to downtown to see what we can get into.

After a few more hours of shopping and a stop at the aquarium we head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner. Picking up my mom and Bob we decide to walk downtown some more before eating. We spot a little resteraunt, that's actually quite hidden and we wouldn't have noticed if we were driving. All four of us make our way in and lucky there is not that long of a wait.

We are seated in the far corner, some what secluded. Christian orders the best bottle of wine they have before looking over his menu. He closes it quickly and I have him order me whatever he is having. After everyone places there orders, Christian and Bob get into some golf talk that my mother and I have no interest in. We jump into our own conversation about shopping. I suggest that we have some mother daughter time tomorrow before Christian and I leave. Just the two of us.

"So Christian, Why don't you find something for you and Bob to do in the morning while mom and I enjoy time?"

"I'll look into it when we get back to the hotel. I'm sure us men can find something to entertain our selves." he says with a chuckle.

The food is placed in front of us and it looks delicious. Christian ordered us the Chicken Marsala with snap peas and mashed potatoes. Just as I dig in, I see Christian pull out his cell and look at it almost cautiously.

"Excuse me, I have to take this I will be just a minute." He answers the phone just as he stands to make his way towards the entrance of the resteraunt.

...

CHRISTIANS POV

...

Our dinner arrives and I am so happy when I see Ana dig in instantly. I love seeing her eat. If I had known all it would take to ensure she ate was to get her pregnant, I might have done it sooner. Just as I go for a bite of my food, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out I see that it is Elliot and I instantly know that it is something important. He knows I am in Georgia so he wouldn't be calling just to say hi, not he usually does anyways.

"Excuse me. I have to take this, just be a minute." I excuse my self from the table and answer his call.

"Elliot?" I answer

"Christian, Thank god. I was afraid you wouldn't answer."

"Whats wrong, Elliot? You don't sound okay."

"I'm not okay, bro. You need to come home. Theres been an accident."

"Who? What kind of accident, Elliot?"

"Its mom and Mia."

"How bad?" God please let them be alright. This can't be happening right now. They just need to fucking be okay.

"I'm not sure how bad, yet. But its bad enough."

"I'll be there as soon as I can be." I hang up the phone tossing it back into my pocket. Fuck man. I need to get to my mother and my sister, now. Shit. My hands fly into my hair as I try to figure my next move. I hate that im all the way across the fucking country when this happened. This is fucking nightmare.

I pull back out my blackberry, call Taylor and tell him to get the jet to be ready to leave within the hour.

...

ANAS POV

...

Looking up from the table I spit Christian making his way back to the table. He doesn't look good at all, I don't think I have ever seen him look this bad. This can't be good, he looks distraught maybe but worse than when we looks like that lost little boy.

He approaches the table but doesn't sit. "I'm sorry" he says "but we are going to have to cut our visit short."

"Christian, What happened? Whats wrong?" I managed to ask as I go to his side.

"Theres been an accident, involving Mom and Mia. We have to go." I gasp at his words. Oh Jeez I hope they are okay.

"Are they okay?" I hope they are, I'm praying they are.

"I don't know, Ana. Elliot doesn't know anything yet. But the jet is on stand by ready to take off as soon as we get there. I will call him when we board the jet but we need to go now, I'm sorry."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N:Good Morning. Sorry I left you with that cliffhanger. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting to long. Another short chapter sorry. Warning: This chapter has a lot of swearing.

...

As each hour ticks by Christian gets more agitated. He has no control over the situation being 10,000 feet some where over the US and its breaking him apart slowly. It is so hard to see him like this and I havent the slightest idea on how to help him.

He called Elliot as we boarded the plane but not much had changed. We know it was a car accident but not how badly they were hurt. Grace and Mia were going out to dinner when they hit a patch of black ice and lost control of the car. The car went off the side of the road hitting a tree head on. They were both brought into the hospital and were rushed away by numerous doctors. When we talked to Elliot they hadn't heard anything from the doctors yet.

Christian hasnt sat down longer than the ten minutes during take off. He has been in and out of the cabin pacing the entire time. "Christian, please come sit down. Working yourself up like that isn't helping any."

"Sitting doesnt fucking help either" he growls. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its okay, I understand. Tell me what I can do for you." He needs to let me in, I don't want him dealing with this alone.

"God Ana. I feel so fucking helpless. I don't know what to do." He says punching the back of the chair. He leans against the back of it resting his elbows on top and running his hands in his hair.

I walk over to him, stand behind him and place my hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. I wish I knew what to do to help ease his mind and get him through this. "Theres not much we can do right now, Christian. Even if we were there we would still just be waiting to hear something. We will be there soon and when we are we will know more. But right now all we can do is pray that everything is fine."

He doesn't reply right away, just standing there with his head bowed and his hands in his hair. I rub his back gently not knowing what else to do. "I just wish this jet could get there faster. I need to know what the fuck is going on." He says, still not moving.

"I know baby. We will be there in a little over an hour I wish I could get us there sooner but its impossible. Come lay down with me, please." I take his hand and guide him to the bed, he follows reluctantly. Propping my self against the head-board, I pull Christian down so he is lying beside me with his head on my chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head into my breast. I bring one hand over the top of his back while the other makes it into his hair, both stroking him softly. His body begins to shake slightly and I know he is crying but I don't say anything , I just continue soothing him, stroking his hair and his back.

I feel Christians body relax some and his breathing even out. I'm not sure how long we have laid like this until Taylor knocks on the door to let us know we need to go sit as the jet is about to descend into Sea-Tac. As soon as we are seated, buckled up and the jet starts its downward journey into the airport, Christian is already pulling out his Blackberry and turning it on.

Once we are safely on the runway Christian calls Elliot without listening to any of his messages. I listen to the one-sided conversation "Elliot.. I'm at Sea-Tac. I will be there in half an hour.. Fuck.. I'll get there as fast as I can.. Shit." Christian tosses his phone and sinks his head into his hands.

"Christian, whats going on?" He obviously learned something he didn't like.

"Mia is in surgery. She has been for a few hours now. But they havent been updated on her condition since she went in to surgery. Mom, shes. Oh god. Ana, they need to be okay. They just have to be." He starts crying. "Mom, has a severe concussion and is unconscious. She may have to have surgery too."

"Oh Christian. I'm sorry, baby!" I don't even know what to say.

The jet comes to a hault and the doors are opened. Sawyer and Ryan are waiting with the SUV and the R8. We rush off and get over to the cars. Taylor will drop off Ryan and the luggage than him and Sawyer will meet us at the hospital. Christian takes the keys of the R8 from Sawyer and then turns to me. "Here. You need to drive, Ana. I am not in a good condition to drive."

"Okay. Lets go." Hopping in to the R8, I pull out of Sea-Tac and jump on the I-5 heading for Harborview Medical Center.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. I hope no one is disappointed with the turn of events I threw in to the story. I know no body was expecting it and that's half the thrill of writing it. Also just so No one is confused on the day. The accident occurred roughly around 6ish at night(Seattle time) Tuesday December 27. The plane ride from Savannah was just about 5 hours making it about 11 when they arrived at Sea-Tac. By the end of this chapter it is most likely after midnight making it Wednesday the 28th. Here is your chapter.

...

Grabbing my hand, Christian pulls me behind him as we race into the hospital. Heading straight for the elevators, we make our way up to the OR waiting room where Elliot, Kate and Ethan are. Carrick is in the ICU where Grace has been admitted to.

Walking in to the waiting room, I see Kate sitting next to Ethan in the far corner while Elliot is pacing. Christian looks much more together now that we are here then he did on the jet or in the car. I think he is putting on his brave, in control CEO face because he doesn't want people thinking he is weak.

"Any word?" Christian asks pulling me closer to him.

Kate and Ethan look up and Elliot stops in his tracks turning to face us. He walks over and pulls Christian in to a hug that only last a moment before he pulls away. He rubs his hand across his forehead before speaking. "Mia is still in surgery. She had some internal bleeding and they couldn't figure out where it was coming from that's why its taking so long. Dad is upstairs with mom. She has a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a concussion and some swelling in her brain. They said she is unconscious due to the swelling. If it continues to swell they will have to take her in for surgery."

I gasp, my hand flying over my mouth. It is so much worse than I pulls me into the crook of his arm and wraps me up tight against him. "Christ, Elliot." I don't think he knows what else to say. His grip tightens on me before he kisses my head. "Give me a minute, baby. I'm going to go find a damn doctor and see if we can get an update on my sister." He let's go of me and I make my way over to Kate as he makes his way out of the waiting area.

Kate is sitting there comforting her brother as much as she can but I can see she is barely keeping it together herself. I sit next to her and she wraps her arms around me in quite a tight hug. Looking over her shoulder at Ethan, I see his tear-stained cheeks and his face etched with worry. He really does love Mia. After Kate releases me I walk over to Ethan and wrap my arms around him. "Everything is going to be okay, Ethan." My words fail me as I tried to say that with confidence but it sounded more like I was trying to convince my self.

Sitting back next to Kate, I take her hand in mine giving it a squeeze as we wait for Christian to get back. Kate breaks the silence first. "So how is Christian handling this? Elliot has been a wreck. I don't know what to do for him, he hasn't sat down and has barely said two words."

"Not that well. He's mad at himself for not being here though it wouldn't have made a difference. He has no control over the situation and its killing him. I think he is holding back a lot of emotions though. Just be there for him, be his rock as I am being for Christian. They need us right now." As much as it kills me knowing my mother in law and sister-in-law were seriously injured in an accident, I need to be strong for Christian.

"Your right. I just pray that they are okay." She says, a tear rolling down her cheek. Just then Christian comes storming back in looking pissed. I'm assuming he didn't get the answer he wanted or no answer at all.

"They said the doctor will come speak with us once she is out of surgery." He says speaking to all of us. "Have you been up to see Mom, Elliot?"

"Ya, I just got back down here before you got here. Go see her Christian, I'll call you if the doctor comes." I know Christian is torn between the sister he adores and his mom, his saving Grace. He wishes he could be in two places at once but there is nothing he can do here.

"Alright, I wont be too long. Call me if anything." Surprising all of us Christian wraps Elliot in a big bear hug and holds him like that for a few minutes. After releasing him he comes to me, holding his hand out for me to take.

We head up to the next floor and stop st the nurses station to find out where Grace is. A nurse named Betty brings us down a corridor and stops at a set of double doors. "Only two people are allowed in at once, Mr. Grey. Only one of you can go in right now as your father is already in there."

"You go Christian, I'll be right here if you need me." I say pointing to the lone chair against the wall.

He sighs, kissing my head. "I'll be back."

The nurse shows him through the doors and down the hall slighty before showing him into the glass door of the room Grace is in. I sit in the chair and wait.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: So I am finally on a computer and not my phone but only for the weekend. So this chapter, chapter 35, may be quite long for you lovely fans. Well longer than normal anyways. I do hope you enjoy because my phone is acting up so I may not be able to post, after this weekend, for a little while. Sorry. **_

_**Big shout out to all you fans as well for getting this story to hit 50,000 views. You all are amazing in every way possible. I couldn't thank you all enough.**_

…

It's been a little while since Christian has been in with his mother. I really hope she is okay and starts healing up soon, I hate seeing Christian like this and I know if it was worse or tragic he wouldn't make it through this even with my help. She is his saving grace and I'm sure many others saving grace as well and she surely doesn't deserve this. But accidents happen and we just got to have faith that she and Mia will make it through this.

My thoughts are interrupted when someone clears their throat. I look up to see Carrick standing there. His eyes are quite red and his face slightly blotchy. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. How is she?"

"No change. Thank you for being here Ana and being there for my son. He needs you now more than ever I'm sure." He manages to say though I can tell he is holding back a sob.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Carrick. I love Grace and Mia and I'm here for all of you just as much as I am here for Christian."

"Thank you. Why don't you go in there with him and I am going to go see if Elliot has heard anything on Mia yet."

"You sure? I can go check for you so you can stay down here with Grace."

"I think your husband would rather have you by his side for a few moments than me. Go I will be back shortly."

'Okay." I say "Carrick?"

"Yes, Ana."

"I'm here for you too, if you need anything."

"You're a sweet girl Ana. Thank you." He says before wrapping me in a hug and I just hold him for a few minutes before breaking away. "Go ahead go see Grace."

I watch as Carrick makes his way towards the elevator before making my down to see Grace. I stop just next to the glass door way and watch as Christian holds his moms hand and his head bowed in his other hand that is propped up on the bedside. Grace is propped slightly in a sitting position, arm in a cast and hooked up to IVs and monitors. There is some bruising on the right side of her face, same side she broke her arm and ribs. She is not hooked up to oxygen which I would assume is a good sign because she is breathing on her own but Carrick said nothing has changed so all we can do is wait and see.

Walking in, I stand behind Christian and I know he knows I'm there because he sighs in relief, I think, when I place my hands on his shoulders. Rubbing his shoulders I bend slightly and kiss his cheek. I stay there rubbing his shoulder for a few minutes, not sure what to do or say.

"Thank you, Anastasia. You are amazing, you know that right? I would be lost now with out you." He turns in his chair to look up at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Christian. I wouldn't be anywhere else but by your side right now."

"You should go home and sleep, Baby. It is going to be a long night and you need your rest for blip." I know he is right but I don't even want to think about leaving him or the family right now.

"I don't want to leave you Christian. Why don't we see if we can get a private waiting area and get a cot? I will sleep in there that way I don't have to go all the way home and be without you and you with out me."

He looks as if he is contemplating it. "That could work. I will see what I can swing."

Kissing him chastely, I move around him and take Graces and his hand in mine. "I love you Grace. Christian and I will be here when you wake up. Please wake up soon, we all love you and want you to get better." I give both there hands a squeeze before taking Christian in my arms and crying for the first time since I have been here. Breaking away from his hold, I look in his eyes before moving towards the door. I'm supposed to be the strong one right now; I need to be here for Christian not the other way around.

"Well, I am going to go down and sit with Kate and Elliot, let your dad come back in here. If you need me you know where to find me." I say wiping my eyes.

"Okay, I will be there shortly." He says and I turn and walk away before I break down again.

Making my into the waiting room I see Kate sitting in Elliot's lap and Ethan sitting alone in the corner. Carrick must have been in the other elevator as I was coming down because I didn't see him in the hall and he is not in here. There are a few other people in here waiting as well which doesn't bother me but I know Christian would want some privacy so it is good a thing I suggested we get a private room.

"Any news?" I ask, I'm sure they would have come to find us if so.

"She is out of surgery but we can't see her yet. The doctor will be back in a few minutes to fill us in. Dad just went to let you and Christian know." Elliot says not taking his eyes off of Kate.

"Oh okay. Christian is going to try to get us a private waiting room or any private room for that matter." I say knowing none of us want to leave just yet. It is just after 3 in the morning and I am almost positive none of us has slept in 20 some odd hours. A few moments pass and Christian comes barreling into the waiting room.

"I managed for them to give us a private waiting room for a few hours, let's go so the doctor can speak to us in there." Ah my fifty has some control back, which is exactly what he needed right now. We all walk out, turn the corner and get brought in to a waiting area that is just about 20 feet from the one we were just in. The doctor is already waiting in there as we all five of us make our way to the chairs. We all sit and listen carefully to him.

"I am Dr. Robinson. Dr. Samberg and I performed the surgery on Miss Grey. I will just get right to it and let you all know what is going on. Your sister was brought into surgery because her rib had punctured her left lung. Originally we tried to put a chest tube in to reinflate the lung as well as drain it but nothing was working so we had to rush her in to surgery to repair it manually. When we gave her the CT scan to determine where we needed to go in we found the internal bleeding. We had to give her a few blood transfusions due to the amount of bleeding she had. It took quite sometime but we managed to find and repair the source of the blood loss. Once we repaired her spleen we were able to get her blood pressure back up and continue on with the original surgery. Due to the extensive damage to her lung from the force of the accident and the puncture we had to do a lobectomy, removing the damaged lobe of her lung. The surgery otherwise went well. She is under heavy sedation and probably wont wake up for quite sometime. She has a broken leg as well but like her other injuries, it should heal up with out a problem. We are very confident that she will make a full recovery. Now do any of you have any questions?"

"When can we see her?" Christian asks.

"She was just brought into the recovery room; you can all go in and visit now. Two at a time and for only a few minutes. She will be transferred to a private room in a few hours and then you can all come back then. I suggest you all go home and rest afterwards. There isn't anything more you all can do here for either of your loved ones." He says kindly before making his way out.

Elliot and Kate go in to see her first while Christian goes to tell Carrick the update. I wait back in the waiting room with Ethan until Christian comes back and it is our turn to go in and see her. Ethan wants to go in alone. After a few minutes Christian is back and Kate and Elliot have returned. Elliot looks quite upset and I can't even begin to imagine what he is feeling.

"Kate and I are heading home we will be back up here in a few hours after breakfast." He directs towards Christian. "I'll see you then."

"Get some rest, both of you. None of us are any good if we are sleep deprived." Christian says.

"Ya you too, bro."

"Don't worry about me just take care of yourself and be careful driving. I'm fucking serious be careful."

"Okay, see you in a few hours." Elliot says bringing Christian into a hug.

I hug both of them before they head out leaving the three of us in here. "Come let's go see her then you can come back in here and get some sleep while I go sit with mom so dad can come up and see Mia." Christian says grabbing my hand.

Christian walks in to the room first and I hear his gasp for breath. Following in behind him, I see why. Mia is laid in the bed, propped slightly and hooked up to a ventilator. Her leg is in a cast up to mid-thigh and is slung up slightly in the air. From what we can see of her arms, both are bruised badly as well as her face. She is hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV that is most likely giving her fluids and pain medicine. My hand flies over my mouth and I can't control the tears that fall from eyes. Christian pulls me over to her bedside and sits me in the chair next to her bed. He stands next to her bedside just barely touching her hand, I think he is scared he will hurt her.

"Mia, baby, I wish I could have prevented you from all this hurt. I love you, Mimi. I wish it was me and not you. You don't deserve this." Christian says it before kissing her forehead lightly then turning to me. He has tears running down his cheeks dripping onto his shirt.

"Christian, ooh baby." I stand and wrap my arms around him. We both stand there for a few minutes, both in tears before kissing Mia and saying goodnight to her.

Back in the waiting room Ethan is waiting as patiently as possible to go see his girlfriend. I hug him when we walk back in and remind him that no matter how bad it looks she is going to be okay. After he leaves, Christian gets the nurse to bring in a cot for me. He gets extra blankets and pillows for me and then sits next to me as I lay down.

"Baby I don't want to leave you but I have to go sit with mom for a little while. Get some rest and I will be back shortly to lay with you. Thank you so much for being here. You don't even understand how much it means to me and the family. My grandparents will be here in the morning we will leave then to go get breakfast."

"Christian I do understand, I felt the same way when you were there for me when Ray was in his accident. Its okay, go be with your mother and take as long as you need. I will be right here when you get back." I say

He kisses me longer than I expected before reluctantly leaving me to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER. Just a small one. Hope I don't disappoint.**

I managed to get a couple of hours of sleep but didn't sleep well especially on that cot. Not the comfiest thing. Christian was sitting next to me when I woke up but he said he just got back down here. Mia was moved to a private room upstairs on the other side of the building from where Grace is and he visited with her before coming down here with me. Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan got her a short time ago so Christian and I are heading out to get breakfast.

Thankfully Taylor is there to drive us to Ihop because I don't think it is quite safe for Christian or me to drive right now. Lack of sleep and slippery roads aren't a good mix. Frankly after everything that has happened I don't really feel to safe being in the car at all right now but sitting in the hospital sure wasn't an option for me.

We get there just before the usual breakfast rush so we are seated right away. Neither one of us takes the time to look at the menu and just order a stack of pancakes and side of bacon each. I also order large chocolate milk along with my orange juice. Cravings.

I think both our minds are wondering off to places other than this breakfast table. We eat in silence, eating slightly faster than normal. Once we are done eating Christian orders some pancakes for his dad, knowing well that Carrick probably hasn't eaten and won't be leaving Graces or Mias side anytime soon. After paying we make our way back to the hospital. Once upstairs we split up, Christian heading to bring his father food and check on his mother, me going to sit with Mia.

Walking into Mia's room I see Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Grandpa Trevelyan. Grandma Trevelyan must be over with Grace. "Good morning. How is she?" I ask going around and giving everyone hugs then going and giving Mias hand a squeeze.

"Good. She hasn't woken yet but the doctor said she should be able to come off the ventilator in the next 24. They said it was just a precautionary and she should do fine on just a little oxygen." Elliot looks up flashing a tight smile at me.

"That's good news. She's a tough girl, she wasn't going down with out fighting.'' Mia is young, healthy and strong so we all know as bad as her injuries are that her recovery should go smoothly.

"Where is that husband of yours?" Kate asks.

"He went to check on Grace and bring Carrick breakfast. I think he is as worried about him as he is for Mia and grace."

"Well leave it to Christian to make sure every one eats. Him and his food issues." Elliot remarks.

Ethan is quiet sitting on one side of Mia's bed, her hand in his. Grandpa Trevelyan is on the opposite side of the bed next to Elliot, as I stand at the end of the bed next to Kate. Grabbing Kate's hand I bring her into the hall so I can ask her about Ethan.

"How is your brother handling this, Kate? He still looks a wreck."

'He hasn't left her side except for when they moved her from downstairs to up here. I think he will be better once she wakes up."

"Have you heard anything on Grace?" I ask curious.

"No we just got back here before you did and this was our first stop."

"Okay well I am going to go find Christian see what he has found out. Then Ill com back up here and sit with Mia if you guys want to go down and see her." I say

"That is fine. I will let Elliot know." She gives me a hug before going back in the room and I make my way down the corridor.

Walking towards the ICU I see Christian sitting in the chair I was sat in just under 6 hours ago. His elbows resting on his knees, he is bent way over with his hands in his hair. He almost looks as if he is going to be sick. I stride over and bend down in front of him.

"Christian, baby?" he doesn't respond. "What's wrong, Christian?" He shakes his head and tugs at his hair a little harder. Jeez I have never seen him like this and he is starting to worry me. "Christian please answer me. I'm worried." I rub my hand over his knee trying to get his attention. He lifts his head slightly, grey eyes locking on my blue eyes.

"Its mom" is all he manages to get out before his voice breaks.

"What happened Christian? You need to say more than that."

"They are bringing her in for surgery." He drops his head again and I stand pulling his head against me. He snakes his arms around me and I know he is scared that his mom is going to surgery.

"Can you tell me why Christian?" He nods against my stomach before pulling back slightly. He takes in a deep shaky breath before beginning.

"The swelling got worse, so they have to bring her in for surgery. They are going to remove a small piece of her skull to relieve some pressure and hopefully that will help alleviate any more swelling."

Jeez, that doesn't sound too good.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm going to attempt to get you guys another chapter after this one. Hopefully I will get both of these written while the little ones are napping before we have to get ready for a birthday party. **

**This chapter was actually harder to write then I thought; Kleenex may be needed. This story has obviously taken a much bigger turn than anyone including myself ever expected. As I said in the beginning I hadn't quite planned out where I was heading with this story but rather just letting my mind wander and take the story on a journey of its own. I didn't see this turn of events coming until I was already writing it into the story and I thank you all for enjoying and taking this journey with me.**

Carrick, Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan are in with Mia while the rest of us are back in the waiting room. Grace was brought into surgery a couple of hours ago and from my understanding it is going to be a couple more hours. They are performing a decompressive craniotomy on her. They will remove part of her skull to alleviate the pressure and allow more room should the swelling continue. They said it could take up to 5 hours or more for the surgery. After she will be brought into recovery so they can watch her as the anesthesia wears off and she will be in a medically induced coma for quite some time. She will then be brought to the NSICU upstairs until the swelling goes down and they can take her safely out of the coma. They did mention as well that she would need to go back into surgery about 4 weeks after the swelling has gone down to replace the bone they removed.

I'm not quite sure if Christian can even comprehend anything the doctors have told us. It is a lot to take in and I understand if he didn't take any of it in, in the state he is in. He has finally reached a breaking point in all this because not only is he not hiding any emotion from his family anymore but he has completely demolished the waiting room. It took Taylor, Sawyer, Elliot and Carrick to hold him back from destroying anything else or someone else for that matter. After a few minutes of trying to fight them all off he crumbled to the floor. So many emotions went through me seeing him like that; I had no idea what to do. He sat in a heap on the floor for sometime before the men all backed off leaving him alone. The only thing I could do was curl up and cry with him on the floor.

…

After who knows how many hours, all of our sulking is interrupted when Taylor brings in bags of lunch that Gail made. Taylor probably informed her of the seriousness of the situation and how none of us were budging for anything. I am almost positive that everyone's nerves are too worked up to eat a damn thing but everyone picks at it taking little bites here and there. The only reason I eat more than anyone else is because blip needs me to eat for him. Everyone stops suddenly, worry, shock, curiosity or a mixture of all of those emotions flickering across there face as one of the surgeons steps into the room. The suspense of waiting to see what the doctor has to say is worse over than waiting when the doctor came in after Mia's surgery.

"Mr. Grey?" She asks.

Carrick steps forward and the doctor gestures to the chairs. "Why don't we sit and I will explain how the surgery went." They both sit and Christian, Elliot and Graces parents move closer to them to be able to hear what the doctor is saying as well.

The doctor said the surgery itself went amazingly well but they are still worried. She said that the bruising and swelling to Graces brain may have caused more damage than they originally thought but they can not tell how severe just yet. There is nothing more the doctors or any of us can do but wait and see what happens. The waiting is going to be the hardest, they won't be able to tell how severe the damage is until the swelling goes down and even then they won't know for sure just how bad until Grace wakes up, if she wakes up. That seemed like quite the 'if' from the doctor and you would think it was the only part any one heard. Apparently everyone was holding there breathes because all you heard was everyone's gasps of air and the earth shattering sobs of four grown men.

'_If she wakes up, if she wakes up.'_ God, how the heck did this turn down that road? I don't think any of us realized just how serious this had been until now. Either that or we just didn't want to see it come to this point and were in denial of the situation. Maybe we all just let the notion 'no news is better than bad news' be our thoughts instead of thinking realistically.

I know Christian needs me right now but I need to get my thoughts straight so I excuse myself. I head out and make my way down to the hospital chapel to get my thoughts right and pray for Grace. As I make my way into one of the benches I hear the door of the chapel open behind me. Looking back I see that Christian has followed me down here.

"Ana are you okay?" he asks.

"I just needed to come here, clear my mind and pray for your mom. Come over and pray with me. Your mother needs all of our prayers right now."

"But..." I hold my finger over my mouth and shake my head "Shh." And hold my hand out to him.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So I did indeed manage to get a second chapter written. This chapter is much shorter than the others, I am sorry. It is all I had time for but I'll have another chapter ready for you all by tomorrow. Please enjoy and if after the birthday party and Halloween party I'm not too exhausted or intoxicated I may write more. **

Christian and I sat in the chapel for what seemed like hours just praying and holding each other until we cried our selves dry. We made our way back up to the 5th floor to find the rest of the family and see what is going on. Elliot and Kate are the only ones in the waiting room.

According to Elliot we are going to do a rotation of visits, Carrick and Graces mother and father have gone to see Grace. Christian and I will go sit with Mia until it is our turn to go see Grace who is now on the floor above us. Elliot and Kate will come in and sit with Mia while we are visiting with Grace then it will be there turn to see her. Ethan will be by Mia's side until the second she wakes up even though we all think he should try to get some rest.

With everything going on we manage to have a spark of hope from Mia. She is no longer on a ventilator and is now on oxygen. Even better though she has woken up, though it was momentarily, it still happened. She will be in and out of it for a while, not only effects of the anesthesia but the morphine as well. I am sure a wave of relief has washed over the three of us in here.

After a little while we get to go in and see Grace. If I said I wasn't worried or wasn't scared to see her; id be lying. I have to be there for Christian though and I know he wouldn't be able to go in there alone even if he said he wanted to. It is now or never, no reason to hesitate going in there because it won't be any easier later. Walking around the curtain where Graces bed is in the NSICU we both stop in our tracks.

My heart literally shatters at the sight of Graces broken body. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that anything like this would ever happen to this gorgeous, strong woman who now lays broken in front of us. The sight of her actually scares me, she looks like an empty shell of the Grace I know laying there hooked up to all these different machines. There are wires running from here forehead and scalp to one machine. Other wires from her chest and a tube hanging out of her mouth hooked up to a ventilator. She has a couple IVs hooked up to her good arm and hand. I can't even concentrate on my own thoughts because of all the different beeping sounding off from the different machines. Christian manages to make it to the chair before collapsing and his head falling onto the edge of her bed. I grab the other chair in the room pulling up beside his; I wrap one arm around his back and rest my head against his side letting my tears flow freely.

I don't know how long we sit like that but neither one of us has said a word since walking in here. "Christian, do you want a couple of minutes alone with your Mom?" he nods but grabs my hand as I make to stand. Looking up at me I know he is battling with himself to let me leave his side for even just a few minutes.

"I won't be far, baby. Just down the hall and if you need me just holler and I will be right back I promise. I love you." I give his head a kiss and turn to Grace to give her hand a squeeze. "If you don't mind I would like a minute with her myself after." I say and look back to see his reaction. Almost in shock but he nods so I make my way down the hall to give him some privacy.

As I walk away I can hear Christian's sobs and it breaks my heart even further. The further away I get the lower it gets but I can still hear it from the chair I sit in. Its my breaking point and I finally allow my sobs to rake havoc on my body.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: So I know I promised an update that never came. I am so very very sorry. I wont lie though, I went to a Halloween party and drank much more than intended. I am STILL recovering haha As well as dealing with Hurricane Sandy plowing at the east coast US, I have just been laid up in bed with my babies. I hope this is worth the wait though.

...

Sitting at Graces bedside, I'm overcome with emotion. I can't even begin to imagine the depth of what Christian is feeling over this. I do know he is worse than me and I can understand why he's completely breaking. If I felt any worse than I do at this moment I wouldn't be able to deal with it at all.

Grabbing her hand, I give it a squeeze and a kiss. Seeing Grace like this hurts. It scares me, confuses me, and most of all worries me. So much has happened in the last 24 hours that it seems unreal. It feels like a horrible nightmare that I just can't wake up from.

I start mumbling off some choice words not even recognizing my own my voice. "WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY GRACE? SHE DOESNT DESERVE THIS?"

Breaking down slightly I manage to compose myself quickly. "Grace" I heave a sigh. "I'm praying every second of the day for your recovery. You mean so much to me, more than you know. You mean as much to me as my own mother. And Christian, Christian doesn't know how to show but you mean the world to him. Your his saviour Grace. He loves you more than anyone in this world and he is so grateful to you for saving his life. But now he wishes he could return the gesture and save your life. I have no doubt he would give his own life for you and it would probably kill him if he lost you.

"But that wont happen. I'm sure of it. I have faith you will make a full recovery and I will continue to pray until you do. I will be here to support your son as well as your family through this tough time. I know your still in there and I know how much your family means to you. Don't give up Grace, keep fighting we are all here wanting to help you to fight thru this. You are the strongest woman I know, you fight everyday for others now you need to fight for yourself.

"Grace I don't know if you can hear me but if you can." Taking a deep breath, i continue, "I love you, mom. This may sound selfish but we need you here. You are the rock to this family and we will do everything we can, Christian will do whatever he can, to make sure you have the best care and get you back to us. We are not going anywhere... Please God let her be okay." Giving her hand one last squeeze I stand to go find Christian.

Turning I crash into a wall, a wall that is Christian. I hit him so hard I nearly fell back wards but he grabbed my arms steadying me on my feet. "How long have you been there Christian?"

"Not long. You were in here a while, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He says with a sigh.

"Oh I hadn't realized I was in here that long. My mind got away from me. I'm sorry."

"Dont apologize. You can sit in here as long as you would like. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. Are you?" He asks and I can't lie.

"Not really, no. Christian this isn't fair." That's all I can get out before I break again and Christians arms wrap around me.

We stand like that until we are interrupted by Carrick coming in. "Sorry" I say, "ill leave and get out of your way."

"Ana, it is fine you can stay." Carrick says coming over and hugging me before making his way over to Grace. "She would want you here."

"I've been in here long enough you should be with her." I say before looking up at Christian. "I want to go home eat and try to sleep. Are you going to come with me or stay here?"

Carrick speaks before Christian can answer. "Take your wife home, son. That's an order. There is nothing you can do here, so you both go get some rest."

"You call me if anything changes. With mom or Mia, as soon as it changes, I want to be the first to know."he spits to his father. "I'll have Sawyer take you to Escala. I want to go see Mia for a few minutes and talk to Elliot. I will be home in about an hour and half. Don't force yourself to stay up for me if you get too tired."

"Okay. Thats fine, take your time." I say slightly disappointed but I know he's not ready to leave. I say my goodbyes to everyone and head home.

...

Tuesday January 3, 2012

...

Waking up I realize just how tired I was because I have slept almost 12 hours. This last week has seriously taken a toll on me. Christian has been at the hospital all week only coming home to sleep but is always gone before I wake up. I unfortunately had to return to work but only going into the office a couple of hours a day then spending the rest of my time at the hospital. We were able to talk the hospital staff into allowing all of us; Carrick, Christian, Elliot, Kate, Ethan and I to spend New Years with Mia and Grace. We of course had to go back and forth between the rooms but it was really special being there with the family.

Mia is doing amazing and healing up nicely. They are letting her come home in a couple of days under the condition she allows a visiting nurse to come every day and stays with someone. So tomorrow we are finally moving into the new house and Mia will come to stay with Christian and I for a few weeks.

On the subject of good news not only has the swelling in Graces brain stopped, it has gone down completely. They are going to watch her for a couple more days. Hopefully on Thursday they will stop the pentobarbitol, the medicine that is keeping her in a coma, and wait to see what happens. They said it will take up to 48 hours after the medicine is stopped for to wake from it. We are all hoping that everything goes smoothly, that the damaged wasn't to significant and that she wakes up.

I know with this good news Christian will spend a couple more hours at home with me now before going into work or to the hospital especially with Mia being at our house. He didn't want to leave the hospital because he didn't want to miss something if she took a turn for the worse. I eventually got him to spend a couple of hours working each day but that was pushing it. Now that she is doing much better and knowing he won't miss her waking up, we can start at getting back into our routine.

Though it will never be normal, it never has been normal.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Happy Halloween. Wow Ive shocked myself. 40 chapters already. I hope everyone is enjoying enough to continue reading because this story doesn't have an end. Not for a long time anyways. Ana is just on 20 weeks pregnant and I have plans for the birth and after. I just need to fill in the next 20 or so weeks in the story. Hope you are all ready to continue on this journey.

...

Wednesday January 4th

...

Last night I packed up, with Gail's help, everything we were moving with us to the new house today. I wanted to get the little packing that was left out-of-the-way so Christian wouldn't have to worry about it. Sawyer and Ryan were moving everything over for us while Christian and I are at work.

I went to bed before Christian even got home and again he was gone to the office before I woke. It may be selfish but I miss my husband. He has been so distant since Grace and Mia accident. I know he is having a hard time with everything and he had me by his side completely the first few days but now he is distant. I feel like I only see him if I am at the hospital with him. He gets up in the morning and if im awake to see him he usually takes off before I get out of the shower. He heads to the hospital right after work and i meet him there but I usually leave before him; his orders. I'm usually asleep when he gets home and if I'm lucky I wake enough to get a good night kiss as he crawls into bed.

He hasn't talked to me much about how he feels about everything and he hasn't touched me intimately since before we left Georgia. Which, don't get me wrong, I don't mind especially considering the circumstances but there is more to it than that, I just don't know what. I'm hoping he will open up to me soon but I wont push him because what ever this is he has to work through himself. I wonder if he has been to see Flynn at all this week.

...

At work, first thing that needs to be done is my schedule. With everything that has had to be reschedule I need to make sure I have my entire afternoon cleared out completely tomorrow. I need to meet Ethan and Mia at the house when she gets discharged. I also need to reschedule my whole month to fit half days so I can be home most days to help with Mia and make sure she's not cooped up in the house alone. I wouldn't want to be so I know she really will need the company and help.

My blackberry buzzes and it's a reminder for Kate's party this weekend. Damn it. Her birthday is tomorrow and Elliot and I have her party planned for Saturday. What the hell are we supposed to do now? I should probably call Elliot and see if we wants me to cancel or change the plans. That will mean calling everyone who was invited and letting them know. If that's the case I am going to need Hannah's help.

Picking up my blackberry I ring Elliot.

...

"Hello?"

"Hey its Ana."

"Oh hi Ana. Is everything okay?"

"Ya everything is alright. How are you?"

"Eh I've had better days, I'm sure we all have. But I've had worse so not complaining. So what's up what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" At least he still has his sense of humor.

"Um well I was just going over my schedule and I got the reminder for Kate's surprise party Saturday. I wanted to see what you wanted to do about it. Is it still a go?"

"Oh shit. It's already the 4th. Um well it is only 3 days a way."

"Well if you want to change it or anything I can make the phone calls for you just let me know."

"Lets have it Ana. You know what, ya its a go."

"You sure Elliot."

"Yes. My mom wouldn't want me to cancel it because of her and I think having some time with everyone away from the hospital will be good for all of us."

"I think it will be a good thing too. Okay ill make sure the club knows we are definitely coming. I'll head over there Friday at lunch time to finalize the details for the private dining room."

"Thanks Ana. You're the best. I appreciate the help. And Ana?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for being there for all of us especially for Christian. You have been his biggest support and I know it means everything to him that you've been by his side through this. Thank you for helping with Mia too. You're a godsend Ana and we all adore you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Elliot. Christian needed me and I'm here. I wont be going anywhere. And Elliot, I'm here for you as well, you know that right?"

"I do, baby girl. Thank you."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will and take it easy Ana. Your doing too much, make sure you rest up and take care of my nephew."

"Yes, Elliot. I will. Your nephew is very well taken care of. I have to go talk to you later."

"Bye"

...

Elliot is right getting together for Kate's birthday will be good for all of us right now. Gives us a chance to get our minds back to normal after all the horrible that has happened. Thankfully everything is looking up and hopefully in the next few days we will hear more good news.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I thought I was going to get it up sooner but it was quite hard to get it written right. I had one idea but went with a different one before going back to the original and I still managed to change-up the original idea. I still don't think it is quite the way it should be so I apologize if it is not up to everyone's likings. Please let me know what you think. This chapter is same day as last chapter.

...

Heading out of the office I call Taylor to find out when Christian plans on leaving the office. He is not leaving til 2 and it's just going on 1 so I decide to head over and bring him lunch. This will give us an opportunity to be with each other and maybe hopefully talk.

Walking into Grey House I head up to Christians office. When I get there I am greeted by Andrea and Olivia.

"Mrs. Grey, how are you? We weren't expecting you." Andrea stands and comes towards me.

"I'm good Andrea. Is Mr. Grey in his office?"

"No ma'am he is in a meeting but should be out any moment. You can wait in his office for him though."

"Thank you. And don't tell him I'm here please."

"Of course." She beams at me.

I set our lunch out on the table, take my coat off and take a seat in the same chair he sat months ago when I interviewed him. Waiting patiently for him, I get comfortable and sit back hoping he wont be too long. Within minutes I hear his office door open and then close but don't turn to look at him. He stalks into his office, I think coming towards me but his feet barely make a sound.

"Ana." He says coming to a halt in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl bring her man some lunch?" I say tapping my fingers on the arm of the chair.

He takes a long deep breath "Of course. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No sir. I've only been here maybe 10 minutes tops." I say standing and wrapping him in a hug.

We sit down and start eating the subs, chips and pasta salad I brought. Knowing Christian wont speak up first I decide to break the ice.

"Christian, can we talk?"

He gives me a knowing look raising his eyebrows "About?"

"You." I say.

"What about me, Anastasia?" Oh full name means he doesn't want to talk about it. But it's now or never.

"You have just been distant lately. I understand that your mother's accident has effected you emotionally and I can't even begin to imagine the extent of those feelings that have gone through you this past week. But please baby don't shut me out. Talk to me. You keeping this all bottled up isn't good Christian and its now affecting me. You wont talk to me, you're pushing me away and that hurts me. I feel like I'm losing you." I let out a long breath "I have been by your side through this but I can't help you more than I already am if you don't let me."

He sighs before looking up at me"Ana." He rubs his forehead before continuing. "I'm sorry I don't want you to feel this way at all baby. I'm right here you're not losing me." He says taking my hand and pulling me onto his lap. One hand goes to my hair the other to my bump and he buries his nose in my neck.

I know I need to talk to you it's just so hard. Listen, it's just something I'm trying to work through, I guess it's a good thing but its hard. I just don't want to associate my control issues or lack there of with my moms accident and you." He pauses for a moment and I look into his eyes and I can see just how hard this is for him. "How about you come to see Flynn with me tomorrow he can help me explain this to you? I don't want to do this here, right now."

"I'll come with you. You know I'm always eager for information. But I still don't understand why you couldn't have talked to me."

"Ana it's not that I didn't want to talk to you I just don't know how. Everything that's happened, it's too much emotion for me to handle. It had me losing all control and I didn't know what to do. The things I normally do to gain control back just wasn't an option and I didn't know how to handle it all so I buried myself in work, running and doing whatever I could at the hospital for mom and Mia. That's all you need to know for now. Lets just talk about it more with Flynn please."

"Okay. Sorry I didn't mean to push you Christian I'm just worried about you." I say as I take his face in my hands. "I love you."

"I know but Dont worry about me we will get through this. I love you, Anastasia." He says locking his lips on mine. The kiss quickly turns into a very heated, passionate kiss. One that I haven't shared with this man in just over a week.

"Well, Mrs. Grey thank you for lunch but if we are done here, I suggest you let me bring you home and show you our new house." He says with a smirk.

"Lets go home baby." I return his smirk.

...

We arrive at the house and after Christian carries me over the threshold of our new home he begins the tour. He shows me every room on the first floor from our kitchen with the pepper paintings we bought on our honeymoon now hung, to the family room and his study. Making our way to the second floor heading for the master bedroom I study the paintings and portraits of us ling the walls. There is the picture of us from the masked ball hanging up along with the picture of us that was in the Seattle Times. My thoughts of those days stop when something doesn't seem right.

"Christian, wasn't there a room here?" I say as my hand travels the wall where I'm most certain a door used to stand. It was a small spare room that was right next to our master suite. I was actually hoping we could turn it into a small study for me.

"Yes." He says with a smile threatening to break across his lips. I look at him confused. "Come" he says taking my hand.

We make our way into the master bedroom and my eyes go wide. It is even more beautiful in here than I imagined."Wow." I'm speechless.

He guides me through the room showing me the bathroom and his closet. We finish in my closet. It is the biggest closet I have ever seen in my frigging life. Amazing.

"Christian I love this and I love our room but I'm still confused. What happened to the other room?" He never told me and now I am even more confused because it almost seemed like he was avoiding it but now he looks excited.

"I'll show you" he says winking at me.

He goes over to the wall that is a shoe rack, well a shoe rack is an understatement. It's a whole wall that could probably hold hundreds of shoes. He goes to the middle section of the wall pushes with his left hand and pulls a few feet down the wall with his right hand. The center section of my shoe rack opens up, revealing a wood door.

"Open it," he says looking at me with thy same twinge of excitement in his eyes. What the hell did he do?

I walk around him and grab onto the door knob. I'm anxious to see what he has done. Slowly turning the knob, I push open the door. Christian comes beside me reaching in and turning the light on. I walk in and he follows.

My eyes wander around the room taking everything in. My eyes widen in surprise. I was not expecting this. I turn to Christian and he is waiting for my reaction.

"Wow... Really?" Is all I can say.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I apologize for leaving you hanging like that but I felt it was necessary. I wrote this chapter as fast as I could to make up for it. It is very short, though. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.

...

Christian nods, "What do you think?"

I walk further in to the room and take a better look at everything. The walls are a deep navy blue with cream trimmings and hard wood floors with a cream throw rug. The door and hard wood floors are a cherry wood. The four-poster king size bed on the far wall is cherry wood with navy blue silk sheets and a light blue duvet on it with one cream and one navy pillow on it. There is a cream colored Serafina love seat adjacent the bed.

All the furniture is in cherry wood. There is a chest of draws next to the door, a table to the left, and to the right there is a bench. Yes a spanking bench, in a beautiful cherry wood, up against the wall. Above the bench hangs my favourite brown leather riding crop next to a couple new ones and an array of floggers.

Next to the bed is an arm chair that is the same style as the love seat but in navy blue. On the opposite side of the bed on the other side of the table is a cherry wood cross. There is a suspension system in the ceiling but it looks much less scary than the one in Escalas play room.

I make my way over to the chest of draws. On top is an iPod docking station but there are speakers all over the room; on the beds headboard, in the ceiling and on the walls. I open the drawers to find all of our favorite toys; nipple clamps, vibrators, anal beads and plugs, bullets, those silver balls, blind folds, handcuffs and other bondage equipment. There ate also quite a few new objects I've never seen that I'm sure we will be making use of eventually.

"Christian, I thought you didn't want a playroom here?"

"I was unsure at first but you mentioned it a few times so I thought about it. I came up with a way for it to be completely hidden from everyone so I went for it. I thought you wanted this. If you don't ill get rid of it." He looks confused almost worried.

"Christian I do want this. I'm glad you did this. I'm not your sub but I like to play. I like to play with you. And this, this is ours. I only have to think about you and I ever being in here. No else has been here and no one else will ever be here. Which makes me love it more."

"You only ever have to think about you and me anywhere because that's all it will ever be." He says coming and wrapping me in his arms.

"Now, if sir is in the mood, I'd like to play now, please." I say with a wink.

He growls low in response but then shakes his head. "No, not yet but I will be more than happy to take you back into our bedroom and make love to you for the rest of the afternoon."

I pout slightly but love making is fine by me. Christian leads us back into the bedroom and starts stripping away my clothes on the way to the bed. I make work on his tie and shirt as he gets to my pants. "God Christian, I need you."

"I know baby and now you have me." He says laying me back on the bed and pulling my pants and panties off. He rips open his shirt and throws it to the side before taking his pants off and climbing onto the bed with me.

On his way up he trails his lips and fingers up my legs. Just the touch of his fingers ignite my body causing me squirm under him. I can feel his erection rubbing up my leg as he moves up me. His lips reach my breast and his fingers reach my wet core, both teasing me. My back arches in response.

"Please Christian?"

"Patience baby," he says nipping at my nipple before moving to the other while his fingers make work on my clitoris. Pushing my breast in his mouth eagerly, I want him to take me all of me.

He finally makes contact, his mouth to mine. Grasping my thigh, he wraps my leg around his waist. "I love you Anastasia. Don't ever forget that."

"I wont. I love you too, Christian."

He plunges in to me and we get lost in each other. An afternoon of amazing love making in our new bed in our new home. Nothing could be better than this.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: So I am thinking way ahead in this story already. I realized if I want a certain event to land on chapter 100 or for it to at least start on chapter 100 then I need to move things along faster. So instead of each chapter being one day or part of one day I am going to jump ahead some. So each chapter will still be one day but the next chapter wont be the next day. I will jump ahead a few days every chapter if that makes sense. I will let you know what day it is at the beginning of every chapter. If your confused by this just message me and I will try to explain better.

I also want to say that I am not a psychiatrist nor have I had any therapy pertaining to what Christian is going through. Therefore I apologize now for how horrible this chapter came out. I tried my best but I could only do so much. I hope you're not disappointed with it.

...

Thursday January 5th

...

First thing I did this morning was call Kate to wish her a happy birthday. She invited Christian and I to dinner with her and Elliot. I declined though because ill be helping Mia get settled in our house. The doctors also took Grace off the medicine this morning so now it is a waiting game.

I'm heading to meet Christian at Dr. Flynn's office in about twenty minutes. After our appointment Christian is going to the hospital and I'm heading to the house to wait for Sawyer to bring Mia and Ethan there. Today is going to be stressful to say the least but I am going to try my hardest not to let everything get to me too much.

...

I arrive at Flynn's a few minutes early but there is no sign of Christian. Maybe he is already in there with the good doctor. I go to the receptionist and inform her I am here for a joint appointment with Mr. Grey.

"Have a seat Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey is not here yet and Flynn is in with someone. It should just be a few minutes."

"Thank you" I say as I take a seat. Hmm I wonder why Christian isn't here yet. I must have just got here earlier than I thought. Just as I begin to contemplate about it Christian comes strolling in looking the ever enigmatic CEO he is.

"Hey your early" he says striding over to me as calm as he can be. He bends down and gives me a kiss before taking the seat next to me.

"Hi" I squeak. "You seem calmer than normal."

"Ah looks can be deceiving, I'm a ball of nerves right now. But we are going in that room regardless." He is being quite rational, I'm glad he still wants to do this.

"Everything will be okay. Whatever this is we will get through it." I try to reassure him further.

Flynn's client leaves and he calls us in. Christian takes a seat on in side of the couch while I take a seat on the other side closest to the table. Flynn is in the green leather chair across from us.

"Anastasia how nice to see you. Christian didn't tell me you would be joining us today. But after our last session I somewhat expected it."

"Nice to see you too, john. It was Christian idea for me to come. He thought you would be better able to help me understand what's going on with him." I ramble on not intentionally meaning to say all of that.

"Well let's get to it then" He says."What has Christian told you?"

I look to Christian and back to Flynn "Um not much. Just that he's scared. That his lack of control has him confused and conflicted."

Flynn nods "Christian, what are you scared about?"

"You already know that, john." He huffs out frustrated.

"Yes, I do but you need to tell Ana."

"I was scared because of the accident. I thought I was going to lose my mother and my sister. Then Mia was getting better but mom was getting worse and that scared the shit out of me. It scared me to think I could lose the woman who saved my life and that I couldn't do anything to save her. I had no control and that scared me."

"Are you taking all this in Ana?" Flynn asks.

"Yes. I understand why he's scared, I am too. What I don't understand and what Christian couldn't explain was his confusion. His confliction." I state.

"Ah yes. His ambivalence. Christian, may I?" Christian nods. "See Christian is ambivalent because his lack of control and his normal coping mechanisms are clashing in a way he can't quite process. Normally when he loses even the slightest bit of control he would redirect it and find control with a sub or in recent months, you, in the playroom or the bedroom."

"But the lack of control he has from not being able to help his mother, has him feeling conflicted. He feels its wrong to associate that form of 'therapy' with his lack of ability to help his mother. So instead of using that coping mechanism in this situation, he has suppressed those feelings, his need for control and trying to direct somewhere else. Like his work, the gym or his morning runs. He had suppressed it all week until he came to see me on Tuesday."

"He didn't think he would be able to control the urge to separate the two so he has avoided not just you but anything that could potentially make him want to use sex as a coping mechanism right now. Do you understand?"

"Yes I think so." I turn to examine Christians face. He looks disheveled and is watching for my reaction. "I actually think I completely understand. Although yes I wish you could have come to me about this. I do understand that you're not used to all these emotions and why you wouldn't want to associate sex with what is happening with your mother. Heck I don't want to associate sex with that. But Christian you should have seen Flynn sooner if you were really that conflicted and scared about everything. You had me worried something else was wrong."

"I agree with you Ana, he should have come much sooner." Flynn interjects.

"I should have. I thought I could handle this all myself but clearly I couldn't. I'm sorry for worrying you Ana. It wont happen ever again." Christian says grabbing my hands and bringing it to his lips. He kisses each knuckle before pulling me closer to him.

"Well now that we are all on the same page and you both understand, is there anything else I can do for you two today?" Flynn asks and we both shake our heads. "Good then I will show you both out. Have a good afternoon and Christian your mother is still in my thoughts and prayers."

"Thank you, John. I'll see you next week." Christian says.

"Next week" he nods.

We head out of the office, Christians arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I am so sorry. In all honesty, time completely ran away from me. I just realized it had been quite a few days since I updated last and my intentions were to update the next day. Everytime I went to write i seemed to get distracted. I have also been party planning as my youngest sons second birthday is Saturday. I hope you all can forgive me :)

I will attempt to update a couple of times this week. And even though Saturday is my baby boys birthday and then Thanksgiving is Thursday after that I will be updating more next week. I will have access to a computer so ill be able to write faster and write longer chapters. Hopefully that will make up for my lack of updates lately.

...

SATURDAY JANUARY 7TH 2012

...

Christian and I spent the entire morning at the hospital visiting Grace. They took her off the medicine the other day and she woke up briefly this morning. Unfortunately they had to sedate her because she freaked out and tried to pull the tube out of her throat. They also needed to take her for a CT scan and couldn't risk her panicking in there.

Christian didn't want to leave nor does he want to go to Kate's party. He is afraid he will miss something which is very unlikely. I was able to get the doctor to tell him that no matter how long he sits around at the hospital that there is nothing he can do. The doctor told us to come back in the morning because they will just be running test all day and Grace probably wont wake up again until tomorrow. Carrick will be there so he was finally comfortable enough to leave.

I definitely think the timing for Kate's party couldn't be more perfect. It will give us all some normalcy back as well as allowing us all to finally relax a bit. And now with Grace turning in the right direction, we can celebrate her recovery as well as Mia's.

I have to go to the club early to make sure everything is going smoothly, so I'm heading there at 5:30. Everyone else will be there at 6 and then Elliot is bringing Kate at 6:30. Everyone is going to be there with the exception of Grace and Carrick. The Kavanaugh family, Christian, Ethan and Mia, Jose and his new girlfriend as well as a few of our other friends from college. Of course Elliot and Kate as well. Kate just thinks her and Elliot are meeting Christian and I for dinner.

We have a few hours before we have to leave so Christian and I can just relax for a little while.

"Christian?" I call out walking from the bathroom into our room. Maybe he went to check on Mia. I head towards the guest room that she is currently occupying and knock.

"Come in" Mia says softly. "Hey" she says as I peek in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm actually feeling really good. I can't wait to get out of here for a little while later. I hate being in bed. If it wasn't for this stupid cast, I don't think any of you could keep me in this bed." She chuckles.

"I don't think we could either." I giggle with her. "Has Christian been in here since we've been back?"

"Ya, you just missed him. He went to show Ethan out and get me food."

"Oh God your letting him get you food." I can't help but laugh at that thought. "I hope he's not trying to cook."

"Heavens no." She laughs too. "He went to pick up pizza."

"Oh good. Where did Ethan go?"

"He went to get clothes for tonight, he will be back soon."

"Okay. Do you need anything?" I ask.

"No, I'm good Ana. You've done enough seriously. Thank you."

"It's no problem at all Mia. No need to thank me." She's family I'd do this all over in a heart beat. "Well ill leave you to rest. If you need anything just call me."

"I will. Thanks." She smiles and I return as I leave the room.

...

Just as we finished getting everything situated the guest started showing up. We all chat until I get the text from Elliot saying they are on their way up. Everyone gathers around waiting for Elliot to usher Kate in.

"SURPRISE" everyone shouts as they walk in the room. Kate's face flashes with utter shock before tears start to slip from her eyes. She turns to Elliot who is grinning widely and gives him a kiss and a hug.

Kate makes her way slowly to everyone greeting them all with hugs and thank you. Christian and I sat back and just watched waiting for Kate to finally make her way to us. When she gets to us Christian wishes her a happy birthday before going to find Elliot.

"Ana, thank you so much for helping Elliot with this. Seriously you two are amazing." She says pulling me into a second hug.

"That's what best friends are for." I reply.

"Ana, have you met Tanya yet?" I nod "I can see why Jose likes her but she seems very shy didn't talk much. What do you think about her?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk much either. They told me how they met and she seems like a nice girl. I guess we are gonna have to invite the two of them down here more so we can get to know her better. Jose seems pretty serious about her. That is what I got out of Jose but Christian still seems to think he wants me." I say.

"Jose will always have the hits for you Ana. He always has." Kate says.

"I'm going to go find Christian, ill talk to you in a bit. Happy Birthday Kate."

Just then all the waiters walk out with the food and everyone takes their seats. The meal is served and everyone begins eating to dig in. Conversation is in full swing through the meal and I can't help but notice how happy Kate is.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I hope you all don't mind me writing the happier times already. I will continue to update Graces progress over the next few chapters but all the serious chapters are done for a little while. Thank you everyone for your continued support. I had to split this chapter in two so I could get you an update tonight. I was going to make it one chapter but I want the coming playroom scene to be at least half decent. It needs a little more work and I didn't want you guys waiting that long as I had you waiting forever for the last update. Enjoy ;)

...

Thursday January 12

...

This morning before heading to work Christian and I went to visit Grace. She is doing much better. Considering the extent of the damage and the surgery she had she's very lucky. The only cause for concern is the amnesia but even that is mild. Her last full memory is of our Wedding back in July. The doctor doesn't think she will ever remember much of the last few months. But he also said that because of the extent of damage to her brain that losing a few months worth of memories is nothing compared to what could have happened. We are all very lucky she is even alive nevermind heading towards a full recovery with minimal side effects or damage. I know it will take time for her to heal but you can see the sadness and hurt in her eyes because she can't remember the last six months.

She has no memory of me being pregnant but that didn't go unnoticed. It was hard to see her upset for not remembering being told so Christian had Taylor get the frame with the ultrasound from Bellevue and we gave it to her, again. Bringing her that frame was the best thing we could have done. The glimmer of hope and happiness in her eyes was amazing to see.

After spending a few hours with Grace, Christian and I parted ways both of us heading to work.

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

SUBJECT: PLAYROOM?

DATE: JANUARY 12, 2012

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anastasia,

If you are up for the challenge I would like to have a session in OUR playroom this evening. I want our first time I'm there to a special experience. No punishments. Just pleasure, your pleasure.

What do you think?

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

..

My pleasure? I like the sound of that. After all my pleasure is his pleasure.

..

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

SUBJECT: OUR PLAYROOM

DATE: JANUARY 12, 2012

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Sir,

I like the sound of that. I think a session is much overdue.

What time does Sir want me?

XoAna,

Anastasia Grey

..

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

SUBJECT: NOW

DATE: JANUARY 12, 2012

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Those words do things to me, Anastasia. As much as I want you now it must wait.

7:15pm sharp. I expect you to be waiting for me. That is when I will be home. Make sure you eat dinner first, I will know if you don't.

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

..

I can't even begin to imagine what kind of session he has planned. He is already in dominant mode I can tell by his email, so surely he has had the scene planned before he even asked me.

...

When I arrive home, Mia and Ethan are in the family room and Gail is just finishing dinner. I am joined by Ethan and Mia in the dining room as Gail serves us salad and lasagna. I rush through my plate of food and go to excuse myself but am stopped in my tracks by the ever curious Mia.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Ana?"

"Uh well I have some work to do but I'm going to get a shower first." I say nonchalantly.

"Mhm sure. When is my brother going to be home?" Jeez she doesn't give it up.

"About an hour give or take."

"And your showering to go do work? I'm sure that's the only reason why." She says sarcastically with a smirk. "Well don't let me keep you from work."

She is too much sometimes. "If I don't see you two later, good night."

I make my way into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. I begin to strip out of my clothes as I make my to the bathroom but notice something on the bed. Turning I see two boxes on the bed with a note on top of one.

Anastasia,

I hope you like these gifts. I have a request, actually its an order. When you enter the playroom this evening I expect you to be wearing only what these boxes contain.

I look forward to seeing you tonight.

Love you,

Christian

Opening the boxes I find a pair of heels in one and lingerie, if that what you want to call it, in the other. With only about 30 minutes to spear I don't have time to examine them. I make my way in to the shower to wash away my day and prepare myself for the playroom.

Getting out of the shower I head into my closet. I sit at the vanity and blow dry my hair before braiding it. Back in the bedroom I pull the contents of the boxes out and begin to dress. One skimpy piece at a time.

Looking in the mirror I'm shocked by my appearance but I can see exactly why Christian has picked this out I look hot in this. He has me in a black lace bra that accentuates my growing breast wonderfully. The bra has attached fish net long sleeves, with matching fish net thigh high stockings which are clipped on to a black lace garter belt that fits perfectly under my bump. A pair of red 4 inch high Christian Louboutin heels complete the look.

With one last look in the mirror, its time to await the master. I make my way through my closet, open the shoe rack and unlock the door. I get into the submissive pose next to the door, my eyes locked on the plush carpet between my legs. I listen intently waiting to here my husbands foot steps and for him to come thru that door.


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. Real life happened and distracted me so I wasn't able to work on this when I wanted to and I wasn't able to update it when I thought I would. Finally I was able to finished this and worked on it all evening. So I hope you guys enjoy ;) Major smut warning._

…

Kneeling there, sat back on my heels, I have no idea how much time has passed but with each second that goes by I become more anxious. Suddenly I hear the door knob turn but the door doesn't make a noise as it opens. I can see the light from the closet shining in to the dimly lit room casting a shadow of Christians built figure across the floor. I'm eager to take a peak at my husband but resist the urge and keep my eyes downcast. The light dissipates and the sound of the door clicking shut resonates in my ears before I see his bare feet pad towards me.

Standing in front of me he crouches down and reaches behind me, grabbing the end of my braid forcing my face up to meet his dark gray gaze. His heated grays stay locked on my blues for a moment before they drink in the rest of my body. He tugs on my hair as he makes to stand. "Stand up, Anastasia."

As I stand I notice he isn't wearing his normal playroom jeans. He's shirtless with a pair of not so worn looking, faded light blue jeans, unbuttoned and hanging on his hips in that way. I've never seen these pants so he must have bought them specifically for our new playroom and I definitely don't mind. They are much more appealing and fit slightly tighter on him than the old ones, making it a much better sight.

"Even better than I imagined." His gaze flits across my body, down than back up meeting my eyes once again before he walks around and stands behind me. "So beautiful, Anastasia" he whispers in my ear, his hot breath rushing across my neck.

He walks away over to the chest of draws, opening them and grabbing a few things. "Stand by the door, back against it." I do as he says, catching a glance of him shoving the blind fold in his back pocket before returning my eyes to the floor.

I watch as his feet come back into view. God do I love those feet; I want to massage them and kiss them and lick them. "I need you to trust me, Anastasia" his voice bringing my thoughts back to him.

"Always" I reply.

'Good girl. Hands above your head." He says as he reaches above me and he tugs on something releasing some new bondage equipment I have never seen. He cuffs my hands above my head, with the restraint that's attached to the door. "Step forward" and I do as he pulls something else down behind my back.

"This is a doorway swing. If the door was open it would swing but because it's not, it is just a seat. I'm going to sit you on it, okay?" He asks to make sure I'm comfortable with his plans.

"Yes, sir." He smirks at me.

He lifts me up, positioning me on the band so I'm not too far forward and not too far back. After he thinks I'm seated perfectly he rests me back against the door. Bending over he pulls up two restraints from either side of the door, fastening them around my thighs just above the knee. My legs are now bent, feet no longer touching the floor, the restraints spreading my legs giving Christian quite the view of my pantyless core.

Christian steps back to admire his handy work and take in the view. I hear a groan escape from his throat as his eyes wander my body lingering between my thighs for longer than necessary. Walking back over to the chest he grabs a remote and presses a button. The low hum of a classical piece fills the room from every angle surrounding us with its intensity.

"I think you have seen too much." He removes the blind fold from his back pocket before placing it over my eyes plunging me into darkness.

All my senses are heightened; the small whisper of air that hits my skin as christian walks by me sends a shiver down my spine. I can feel his presence and my hairs on the back of my stick up as I know he's standing before me. Though I can not see him, or feel him, I know he is standing in front of me watching me.

Suddenly I feel the flick of a leather riding crop against my arm near my wrist. As I concentrate on the sting from the first flick I feel another slightly lower than the first. Then another and another, lower and lower with each flick until he reaches my breast. He moves to my other arm repeating the flicks then uses the crop to pull down the cups of my bra. He gives each nipple a light flick before working the crop down my right side all the way to my toes. He works it back up my left side making sure to flick it once, quickly and hard against my clitoris. I hiss and moan out simultaneously.

"Quiet" he whispers near my ear but still not touching me.

I hear the clatter of the crop hitting the floor and then feel the vibrations of cold metal against my skin. The small object follows the same path the crop previously made. After it leaves my nipples, I feel the pinch of clamps on them causing me to call out again. The vibration trails down my side and leg before climbing up the opposite side. Coming to a stop on my throbbing center, he applies more pressure causing me to jerk about and pull against my restraints.

"Hold still or I wont let you come," he states but I am so close to coming undone that I don't think I can hold still no matter how hard I try.

"Yes, sir" I sputter through a moan though im still squirming. Just then the vibration stops and my clitoris continues to pulse leaving me feigning even more for a release. A few seconds pass and I am able to compose myself slightly so im no longer squirming.

Finally there is the skin to skin contact when I feel Christians hand trace circles on my skin starting with my arms and working his way down. I focus on all the feelings, senses on overdrive, his touch soothing the now fading sting from the crop. I can hear the music the back ground and realize his hands are moving with the rhythm. He finally reaches my breast and he pays special attention to them caressing them softly.

I buck and pull against the restraints, as his touch is a hot wire to my groin, increasing the intense throbbing between my legs. "Patience Anastasia," he whispers into my ear before finally trailing kisses and flicking his tongue across my neck and jaw.

His hands stay massaging my breast, tugging lightly at the clamps on my nipples as he swirls his tongue down my body, over my bump. I feel his hot breath over my core before his mouth ensues its attack, instantly sending me over the edge in a glorious orgasm. His tongue continues its assault until I completely ride out the waves of my release.

"I can never get enough of you. You taste amazing." Then his mouth is on mine, his tongue dancing with mine leaving me even more breathless.

Before breaking the kiss he is slamming his erection into me, causing me to moan deeply into his mouth. One of his hands grip around my wrist while the other grabs just under my knee. He begins a punishing rhythm, slamming in and out fast causing my back to slam against the door though it doesn't hurt. Biting and sucking, he nips at my ear and along my neck as he races towards his own release, all the while building me up to another climax of my own.

Calling out Christians name as I am brought to the brink again, I am thankful to be trussed up by the restraints because I surely would be any help holding myself up right now. Christian thrust into me a few more times before he stills, his own release taking over as he pulls off the nipple clamps prolonging my orgasm.

Once he completely empties himself in me, he begins undoing the restraints from my legs and wrists before pulling the blind fold off my eyes and carrying me over to the bed. He lies me down and pulls off my shoes before joining me and pulling me into his side. With one hand hes rubbing my back and he uses the other to cover us with the duvet.

"I love you, Anastasia. Sleep beautiful girl." And with that command my eyes flutter close and I slowly drift off.


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Apparently time seems to be on fast forward and it just keeps getting away from me. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. On a better note, it would seem 3:30am writing agrees with me **_

_**I took another risk with this chapter I hope you guys don't hate it.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

…

MONDAY JANUARY 16, 2012

...

Monday morning always seems to come much faster when we are enjoying our weekend. Unfortunately this Monday morning does not involve us getting ready for work but rather getting ready for court. We have the hearing for the case against Jack Hyde today and I must say I am not looking forward to it all. I know Christian would much rather I stay home or go to work, which I wouldn't mind doing, but I just need to hear what's happening for myself.

It is only 6:30 and I can not get back to sleep as my bladder won't allow it on top of me being restless. I try to ease out of Christians hold without waking him but it's not as easy as it would seem. Finally I manage to wiggle out of his arms and off the bed but not without disturbing him. I watch him over my shoulder, turning in the bed as I make my way into the bathroom. When I come back out Christian is sitting up in the bed watching me exit.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks as I climb back into the bed cuddling up to his chest.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You have been restless for quite a while. When you're restless I can't sleep. What's on your mind, Ana?"

"I'm just a little anxious about today that's all. I'm fine though I swear. I was mostly restless because I had to use the toilet but was too comfortable to get up and I didn't want to disturb you. You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Who wouldn't be at peace with you wrapped in their arms?" I smile against his chest as I wrap myself as close to him as I can with my growing bump in the way.

"Well the only person's arms I'm worried about being in is yours. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, ever."

"Glad to hear. I would have to kill someone if you wore ever in someone else's arms." I giggle at the thought though it's not funny because I know in all honesty that he would in fact probably kill someone over me.

…

After getting ready and eating breakfast, we are out the door by 8:30am sharp. Taylor is driving us to the court-house with Sawyer in the passenger seat. Once at the court-house, Sawyer escorts us in while Taylor parks the car. Entering the old building hand in hand we head right for courtroom four, where the hearing is being held. We enter the court room just as the correction officers bring Hyde in.

Hyde notices us right away and if looks could kill, well I don't know who would be dead first him or Christian. Just as we are about to take a seat the court officer announces the judge and we remain standing until the judge is sat. We take seats near the prosecutor of the case, as to be as far away from Jack Hyde as possible with still being as close to the proceedings as possible as well.

From my understanding this is a hearing to set the date for trial as Jack plead not guilty at arraignment. His defense team has also filed a motion to suppress some evidence that they find was unlawfully obtained. I sit there and process everything as the clerk announces the case and goes through the specifics of the hearing. The prosecutor then proceeds to go on about the hearing and setting the date for the next trial stating that all facts and evidence have been presented before the judge already and they are ready to move forward with the case. They also state that all that is needed is the depositions of Christian, Mia and I which will be done in two weeks time. The defense lawyer takes that as the opportunity to argue his case about the misleading evidence that they want thrown out.

As I try to process everything, I notice how focused Christian is yet so very calm. Every few seconds he gives my hand a squeeze with one hand my leg with the other hand. When I look up again to look at Christian I notice jack staring over at us with a sly smirk on his face which makes me very uncomfortable and I squirm in my seat. Christian notices my unease instantly and his eyes dart over to me and then follows my gaze to see what I'm looking at. When he realizes why I have suddenly tensed up he tenses slightly as well and looks as if he is about to get up and do something. I grab his hand and wrap my other arm around his waist to let him know he can't do anything and needs to stay right here with me.

The hearing last a few hours but ends just before lunch time. We make to leave and when we pass jack to head to the exit, he turns away from the guard and looks right at me.

"Ana, you never responded to my letter. I was hoping to get a visit from my favorite prick tease." I am stopped dead in my tracks I feel like all the air has been knocked out of my lungs.

I must have fainted because the next thing I know I'm sitting on the bench and Christian is in cuffs standing a few feet away, next to a court officer, police officer and Taylor while Sawyer and some woman is sat beside me.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you in suspense like that. Ha-ha I do enjoy a good little cliff hanger but I couldn't leave you guys hanging to long. It is short, sorry. Some swearing. **_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

…

ANA POV

…

"What happened?" I ask trying to figure out how I got on the bench and why Christian is in handcuffs.

"You fainted, Ma'am. Taylor caught you before you hit the floor. We need to get you to the hospital so Dr. Greene can check you out." Sawyer says.

"I'm not going anywhere without my husband."

"You may not have a choice Ma'am. Mr. Grey has been arrested for assault and battery." What the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean assault and battery?" I'm confused momentarily then it hits, and my face falls. "What did he do Luke?"

"He punched Hyde in the face, knocked him out cold." He says seriously though I can see a smirk trying to play at his lips.

My hand flies over my mouth. "No. He didn't!" I shouldn't expect anything less from Christian but why would he do that here of all places. "They are really going to take him to jail?"

"I'm not sure, most likely. They may keep him here in a holding cell and get him a bail hearing at some point today" Sawyer states. I try to stand but they stop me. "Please sit."

"I need to know what's going on Luke so please don't stop me. I need to talk to my husband especially if they are going to hold him."

'I'm sorry Ana but I can't let you. Please just sit, you just fainted and we don't need that to happen again. I will go see if they will bring him over here, if they are going to release him or if they are holding him. Okay?"

"Fine." I huff. I hate this I am not a kid but he is right I need to think about blip and fainting again can't be good for him.

…

CHRISTIANS POV

…

This fucking asshole. How dare he think he can get a way with even saying a word never mind saying what he did, to my wife? He deserves a hell of a lot more than just being knocked out by me. I didn't even think twice before I hit him. Before I could even pull my fist back Ana was on in Taylor's arms and I was being restrained by police. The press is going to have a fucking field day with this.

Thank god for Taylor if he wasn't standing where he was Ana would have hit the floor when she fainted. These fucking dicks wont let be with her and it is really starting piss me the fuck off. If that fucker kept his damn mouth shut I wouldn't have swung on him. But of course these imbeciles aren't going to see this from my point of view so here I am standing in cuffs, about to be escorted to the damn holding cells down stairs.

"Taylor'

"Yes, sir?"

"Get my fucking father here now. I want to be out this hell hole with in the hour."

"Yes, sir" he says as he walks away pulling out his cell.

I can see that Ana is sitting up now, staring at me while talking to Sawyer. Thank god she is okay but I'm going to have security take her to the hospital anyway Taylor has already called Dr. Greene and informed her Ana will be there shortly.

"Mr. Grey?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by Sawyer.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Grey wanted me to check on the situation. She is concerned sir and she refuses to go to the hospital with out you."

"For fuck sake, can't she do anything she is fucking told? I'm obviously not going anywhere at the moment because these people would rather me sitting in a jail cell. Tell her she needs to go and I will meet her there in an hour. My father is on his way to get me out of here."

"Yes, sir"

Ana never thinks about her self she needs to do less worrying about me and more worrying about herself and blip. She should know by now that I do enough worrying for the damn both us.

"Mr. Grey?"

I turn my head to the court officer, "Yes?"

"We need to take you down to the holding cell now. You will get your bail hearing after lunch."

You have to be fucking kidding me. I would like to say goodbye to wife first."

"Of course." He escorts me over to where Ana is sitting getting ready to leave.

"Baby." She stands kisses me and wraps her arms around my neck. I wish I could touch her but with my hands cuffed behind my back its fucking impossible. "I'm sorry. I will meet you at the hospital the second they let me out of here but it might be a while. My father is on his way so hopefully it is sooner than later. I love you, Ana. Don't cry, baby" I say as I hear her sniffle.

"Christian, god you're so stupid. Why would you hit him?" She says smacking my chest as she steps back. "I know you were pissed about what he said but damn it Christian think before you act."

"I know I'm sorry." She kisses me again as the officer comes over to take me down stairs.

"I love you, Christian. Stay safe and don't do anything else stupid."

"I'll see you soon, I promise."

…

ANA POV

…

At the hospital Dr. Greene checks me out and hooks me up to the fetal monitor. She said my blood pressure was high, most likely due to stress and that she is keeping me for a few hours to monitor blip and I. I know my blood pressure won't go down until I relax but I can not stop thinking about Christian sitting in a jail cell. Hopefully his father can get him a bail hearing soon and get him out of there.

He can be so stupid sometimes. He reacts before he thinks and that's his problem and why he is now sitting in a holding cell at the district court houses waiting on bail.

A nurse brings in lunch momentarily taking my mind away from my wandering thoughts. I try to relax and eat but I'm too antsy, I wish I could get up and walk around. I wish I could be home with my husband. That's where we should be, eating lunch together at home, not him in a cell and me in a hospital bed.

This is exactly why Jack Hyde does what he did. He wanted Christian to react that way. One more thing for him to try to use against us.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: Another update, yay. I'm proud of myself for getting another one up and if you all are lucky I may get another one up tonight. Enjoy!**_

_**I do have a question for my readers. I have been busy lately and I used to be up to date on a lot of the fifty fan fics but haven't been reading many lately except for a few. Are there any you really like and would recommend? Pm or let me know in a review.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

Finally, I got to go home and now im laying in my bed. Dr. Greene released me under the conditions that I stay in bed as my blood pressure was still slightly higher than normal but everything with blip is completely fine. Kate and Elliot ending up showing up at the hospital after Carrick called Elliot to inform him what was going on. I actually think Christian made him call them and tell them to come here because he couldn't be there and I am sure he didn't want me alone.

No matter how much money or how powerful one person is the law doesn't give special treatment. Due to the high volume of bail hearings today Christian can't get one until the morning so he has to spend the night in jail, unfortunately. I know it is how the law works and he's getting the same punishment as everyone else but I want my husband home with me. This is going to be a horrible night. Usually when he is away on business trips I can still talk to him but this is different. I haven't seen him since this happened, I have spent all day at the hospital and now I can't even talk to him on the phone. I won't be able to see or speak to him until who knows when tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea what is going on. All Elliot would tell me after he talked to Carrick was that Christian won't get out until tomorrow.

Gail has been in to bring me dinner and sat around to talk with me for a few before retreating back to the kitchen. I know I won't be getting much sleep anytime soon so I get my Mac and decide to do some work. First thing I do is open my emails and see that there are several marked as important and urgent from Hannah and Andrea. Opening them up I see that they are similar emails. It seems that the press has gotten wind of me fainting in court and Christian being arrested. They both emailed me links from the newspapers that the newspapers have sent to them asking for confirmations and a press statement. One of the links contains a picture of Christian in cuffs that was taken through the courtroom door and another picture of me up leaned upright against Taylor though you can't quite see my face.

The papers scavengers like to twist the stories and have concocted their own version of events. They seem to think that Christian was in cuffs for hitting me and that's why I was passed out in Taylors arms. What a fucking joke these people are. I need to get them not to run that story somehow because that is definitely not what happened. I know Andrea emailed me because she can not get in touch with Christian and this needs to be dealt with but i don't know what to do. Maybe I should call Carrick and see what he suggests.

After speaking with Carrick I called Andrea personally instead of typing out an email. I let her know that to let the papers that are inquiring know that we have no statement to make at this time and wont until further notice. As well I told her to negotiate a deal and give them what they ask for within reason to hold off until Christian can give a proper statement himself.

I then made a call to Hannah as well letting her know that she could have the PR department make a statement for me stating in a way that I had fainted due to stress induced high blood pressure and I was in no way hit by my husband. That is the only statement they will get until further notice and as well will negotiate a deal to get them not to run there original pathetic story.

This is ridiculous that the press is already running stories and I hope what I have done can hold them off until Christian is out to handle things on his own. I try not to focus on that anymore and to get away from it I begin to do some more work. I pull up the documents that I have neglected and get to work. After working on them for a while I pull up the first chapter of a manuscript that a potential client emailed me and begin to read it.

* * *

Waking startled, I realize I fell asleep working on the laptop as it is still on the bed next to me open on some document. Panic starts to race through me as I feel like someone is watching me. I sit up slowly scanning the room until my eyes land on the figure sitting in the chair next to the bed which causes me to jump to the other side of the bed.


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: So here is another chapter. Chapter 50 at that. I definitely didn't expect to get to chapter 50 so soon. Though it isn't that big of a chapter I hope you enjoy. Again if I can I may get yet another chapter up tonight if not definitely first thing in the morning.**_

_**This one is slightly shorter than the others, I do apologize for that.**_

"Christ Ana, relax. I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you." Christian says climbing onto the bed and pulling me over to him.

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" My heart is pounding out of my chest as I try regulating my breathing. "You aren't supposed to be home until the morning I wasn't expecting anyone or you for that matter to be sitting at the end of the bed. You scared the living shit out of me Christian."

He begins to rub my back and stroke my hair as he plants kisses all over my head and face. "I. Am. So. Sorry. Ana." He pulls back to look me in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Well besides my heart still pounding out of my chest, yes I'm fine. I am so glad you are home Christian. I was so worried about you. What's going on Christian? How did you get before the morning and how long have you been here? I have only been asleep 3 hours tops."

"Don't worry about me baby, I am fine. My dad was able to contact a bail bondsman, that for the money I was offering, was willing to come instantly." He says with a smug smirk. "That fucker Hyde is going to get what is fucking coming to him though. He is pressing charges against me, I have arraignment Friday."

"He will never stop trying to make our lives miserable will he? I can't take it anymore Christian I just want him out of our lives forever. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No baby it's not. And I promise he won't be able to hurt us anymore, I will make sure of that even if it kills me."

"Well if it kills you then it's not worth it, because even with him out of my life I will still be miserable with out you in it." I say in all my seriousness staring straight in his eyes. "Christian, promise me you won't do anything stupid. Jack wanted you to react the way you did. I know how much it pissed you off, trust me I do but that is exactly what he wanted. He knew it would get to you and it is something to use in his favor. We just need to sit back and let the law work the way it is supposed no matter how much you want to take it into to your own hands."

Christian looks at me almost confused by what I'm saying but taking in every word of truth I speak. I know it is hard for him to let someone else take control of a situation but he knows it needs to be done. That it is the right thing for us to do at this moment and we just need to move on from this and try our best not to let Jack Hyde get to us. We can't let him get between us because that is exactly what he wants and if we let him then he could possibly destroy. I don't think either of us could handle that.

"I know Ana. I know baby. I'm sorry for reacting that way, I guess everything that fucker has put us through built up in me and I needed to do that. I wasn't thinking about the consequences but instead thinking of how good it would feel my fist connecting to his face. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me but I did and now we just need to move on from this and focus on us. I wont ever let him get to me in that way again. Enough about that fucker we don't need to worry about him anymore." He says before searching my eyes with his softening gray gaze. "So your home, I take it you and blip are okay?"

"Blip is perfectly fine, Christian. He is as healthy as can be." I say rubbing my bump.

And you? Don't lie to me Ana."

I roll my eyes but then stop when I see Christians glare harden again. "I'm fine. My blood pressure was high for a little while and Dr. Greene wants me to rest for the next few days but other than that everything is good."

"Did I just see you roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?" I bite my lip and nod. "Well I may have to punish you for that but not as you are on bed rest. Lets take a shower then get you back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning it is late."

Christian takes me by the hand and guides me in to the en suite where he turns on the shower before helping me strip out of my clothes. After he strips from his clothes we both get into the shower and hold each other for a few minutes while the hot water runs over our bodies. We finally separate and wash each other. Once we are both clean we get out and Christian dries me off before dressing me in one of his shirts and a pair of panties. Climbing back into bed Christian pulls me into him, my back to his front, digging his head into my neck. He rubs his hands up and down my body and whispers in my ear.

"I love you, Anastasia. I wont ever let anyone get to you again."

"I love you to Christian." And within minutes we are both sleeping.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER. :) JUST A SHORT ONE TO MOVE THINGS ALONG.**_

_**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE TODAY, I KNOW, I KNOW IM HORRIBLE. MORE TO COME TOMORROW.**_

_**I also want to thank everyone for all of your reviews and bringing the story to over 300 reviews and well over 80,000 views on this story. I appreciate it so much you dont even understand thank you thank you thank you.**_

* * *

THURSDAY JANUARY 19, 2012

* * *

I hit the 22 week mark on Tuesday and today I have my monthly check up. Ill also find out if my blood pressure is good enough for me to go back to work yet or not. Though I wont be heading back until Monday anyways because Christians hearing is tomorrow and I refuse to be anywhere else but with him.

Christian has some things to take care of at Grey House today so he is missing his first and hopefully last appointment today. This is disappointing but I can't expect the extremely busy CEO that he is to clear his schedule for every little appointment. Today is just a regular check up anyways so he isn't missing anything special.

As I get ready for my eleven o'clock appointment I decide I should bring Christian lunch afterwards that is if he can squeeze me in. Finding my purse on the bedside table I pull out my black Berry and send a quick email to Christian.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: JANUARY 19, 2012

SUBJECT: LUNCH

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Mr. Grey,

I apologize if I am interrupting anything. If you are busy just get back to me when you can.

I am on my out the door to go to my appointment. I was hoping I could pick us up some lunch and I can come sit and eat with you at your office. If you are to busy I understand.

Love you baby,

XOAna

ANASTASIA GREY

...

Sawyer is driving me to my appointment. We head towards Dr. Greene's office and just as we are about to pull up my blackberry pings.

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: JANUARY 12, 2012

SUBJECT: LUNCH

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anastasia,

I would absolutely love to have lunch with you. And it will be perfect timing as after this meeting I have about half hour before my next meeting.

It will give you a chance to tell me how your appointment goes as well. Ill see you around noon.

Love you more baby.

CHRISTIAN GREY, CEO

GREY ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC.

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: JANUARY 19, 2012

SUBJECT: NOON

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Sounds perfect.

What would you like for lunch?

I will pick up anything you want just tell me and its yours.

XoAna

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: JANUARY 19, 2012

SUBJECT: SURPRISE ME

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anything that you and blip are craving is fine with me. Get what you want and surprise me.

CHRISTIAN GREY, CEO

GREY ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC.

...

After my appointment I have Sawyer stop at a little Italian bistro that is on the way to Grey House. I run in and pick up our orders including a plate for Sawyer to eat while he waits.

Finally arriving, I head straight up to Christians office only stopping momentarily to greet Andrea who informs me Christian is waiting for me. Walking into his office I lock the door behind me and saunter over to my husband who is sitting at his desk, talking on the phone yet looking so sexy.

"Yes.. Well it needs to be done.. I don't care what it takes just do it.. No not tomorrow, today.. Just get the ball rolling.. Precisely.. No that's fine."

He hangs up the phone and slouched back in his chair as he turns to face me. I place the food on his desk and move closer to him allowing him to pull me on to his lap.

"Busy day?" I ask.

"Very but right now all my attention is yours."

"ALL of your attention?" I say as I wriggle my behind on his lap feeling his length begin to harden against me.

"Hmm yes all of it." He growls before pulling me closer and nipping at my ear and neck eliciting a groan from me. I can literally feel him growing beneath me. He stands still holding me, I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to the couch and lays me on it.

"Hang on." He says walking away from me. What in the world is he doing? I watch as he pushes a button on the phone. " Andrea, I do not want any interruptions for any reason what's so ever. Mrs Grey and I would like to enjoy our lunch in peace."

"Yes, sir" she says back before Christian clicks off the intercom and walks back over to me. "Now where were we?"

I giggle and sit up reaching for his belt. I pull him close as can be and undo his pants. "I think this is where we left off."

Pulling down his pants and boxers in one move I let them drop to his ankles before taking his length in my hand. Working my hand up and down his shaft I watch as Christians head rolls back and a groan escapes his lips. I pull a little closer and take him in my mouth. Christians hands fly into my hair tugging it as his erection hits the back of my throat before I pull back again. Working my tongue and lips up and down him until he can't take it anymore, he grabs my arms and pushes me back down on the couch.

Thank God I wore a dress today, because waiting to pull off my pants would have been too much. Christian rips off my panties and before I even realize they are gone he is already penetrating me. "God your amazing, Anastasia."

It isn't long before we both are completely lost in each other. Jack Hyde, our work loads, that we are in Christians office and our lunch forgotten. It's just the two of us joined as one, just the way it always has been and always will be.


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: SO AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WANT TO POST LIKE I DID YESTERDAY ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT MEANS THE ABSOLUTE WORLD TO ME AND KEEPS ME WRITING. BUT FOR TODAY THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY CHAPTER I GET UP. MY SON WAS UP MOST OF THE NIGHT SICK LAYING ON ME SO ONLY GOT A LITTLE SLEEP AND NOW I HAVE WOKEN UP SICK **__** NOT WHAT I NEED TO HAPPEN RIGHT NOW ESPECIALLY WITH THANKSGIVING TOMORROW BUT THAT IS LIFE.**_

_**FOR EVERYONE WHO READS THAT CELEBRATES, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! RIGHT NOW ONE OF THE MANY THINGS I AM THANKFUL FOR IS ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS, READERS AND FANS THAT CONTINUE TO SHOW YOUR SUPpORT FOR MY STORY. I WOULD HAVE THE DESIRE TO KEEP WRITING WITH OUT YOU GUYS. THANK YOU!**_

_**I do not work in the law or any type of law enforcement and I also do not live in Washington state so I don't know the exact law there. I am going by what I know in the Massachusetts law.**_

* * *

MONDAY JANUARY 23, 2012

* * *

Christian's arraignment was Friday and by his lawyer's advisement, his father, he plead guilty to the chargers as a plea bargain. The plea bargain is that since it is a first offense and he is willing to plead guilty that the assault and battery charged will be dismissed in agreement that he complete 15 anger management classes in the next 20 weeks. After the 20 weeks or 15 classes then they will have a new hearing and if he has completed them all and has made improvement the charges will be dropped. If he misses even one class or fucks up then the charges stick and he is looking at up to Two and a half-years in prison and/or a fine of up to a thousand dollars.

You can bet your fucking ass that I won't allow that to happen. Christian will be and I repeat will be attending every single one of those classes and even extra ones, I will make damn sure of it. The fine is not the problem when you have the kind of money Christian has but the charges will destroy his business not only that but 2 ½ years in prison will be horrible. His business would be left up to me to run and I couldn't handle that especially with a newborn that he wouldn't be able to see be born if he went to prison over this. There is no way in hell I am going to let Christian get the worse of himself and fuck this up.

His first class is today. He will have a class every Monday except for 5 because he has 20 weeks to complete 15. But by my doings he will complete one class every Monday night for all twenty weeks.

I have been busy all morning at the office and its now lunch time so I decide to email Christian and remind him that the class is at 5 o'clock this evening so he needs to be out of the office by 4:30.

* * *

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: JANUARY 23, 2012

SUBJECT: CLASS

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Christian,

I just wanted to remind you that your anger management class is at 5 this evening. Leave work by 4:30 or you will be late.

Do you want me to come with you or just meet you at home afterwards?

Your sister will have Ethan at the house tonight so I am not needed for anything. And I am going to visit your mother now on my lunch.

Let me know.

Love you,

XoAna

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing, Ltd.

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

DATE: JANUARY 23, 2012

SUBJECT: CLASS

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Anastasia,

I am aware that my class is this evening but thank you for the reminder. No you do not need to join me just go home and get you and blip fed dinner.

I'll be home around 7.

Tell my mother I said hello and that I will be by to see her before my class this evening.

Love you too,

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I take it he is not in a good mood today, though he should be jumping for joy that he isn't in a jail cell. As much as I love him I don't feel like being on his bad side today so I wont write back. Gathering up all my belongings I head out of the office and head to the hospital. I let Hannah know I wont be back until around 2 and that to only interrupt me if it is an emergency. Not having seen her in quite a few days, I am looking forward to sitting and having lunch with her. I am bringing Grace her favorite meal for lunch and we are going to sit and talk for a little while before I have to come back to the office.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I meant to get this chapter up earlier but I ended up napping with the kids, sorry. So these next few chapters may be short and boring, you be the I will try to get as many chapters as I can get up, updated tonight and tomorrow. I am already working on chapter 100 and lets just say it is going to be a 'banger' or I hope it is anyways. I want to try to get to 100 soon but I also need to work with the time line I have for the story for it to land right. So if any of the chapters before then get boring please let me know and I will try to spice it up some.

Does any one remember if Fifty Shades Freed mentioned why Ana needed to get the Emergency C-section when they flashed back to the birth in the epilogue? I can't get to my books right now so I'd appreciate the help.

...

TUESDAY JANUARY 24, 2012

...

Christian came home even more aggravated than he was before his anger management class. As usual him being in that state led to two hours and a couple of rounds of mind-blowing rough sex. We never got around to talking about what had happened, his sexpertise was ever the distraction. I'm hoping he will tell me everything before we leave for work.

I hear the water running so decide to join Christian in the shower. He wont be able to use sex to get out of talking this morning because I'm actually quite soar and if I tell him that he wont touch me. Climbing in behind him I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my cheek against his back. He stiffens for a second but continues to wash his hair.

"Christian?" I hear him sigh, I guess he was expecting me to say something.

"Yes, Ana."

"Are you going to talk to me about your meeting last night?"

"Yes but not here, Anastasia. I'm not going to discuss that shit in the shower with my wife." And he is in a bad mood again. I hope these damn classes help him with his issues and he doesn't just deal with it just because.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. We just didn't get a chance to talk last night and I don't want to be left in the dark about this Christian. This is something that affects the both of us." I say trying not to let the disappointment drip out of my words.

"Listen, I'm not upset with you Anastasia I just hate that I allowed this to happen. I don't want to talk about it in the shower so get washed and ill meet you down stairs for breakfast." He kisses my forehead and he's gone, leaving me standing in the shower alone.

I finish up in the shower and head into the closet to fund something to wear. I have now started to gain a little weight in my thighs and butt which leaves me little options. I'll have to see if Kate has time this week to come shopping for new maternity clothes with me. It seems I just keep getting bigger day by day, I have to get new tops, bottoms bras and panties. I can't find any bottoms that fit me though I thought 'I ought a couple bigger sizes last time I went shopping. Turning to head into the bedroom I neat crash straight into Christians chest.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"I can't find any thing that fits. This top will but my breasts wont stay in my bra and I can't get any of these pants over my ass." I spit out trying to bite back the angry tears that threaten to spill.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I'm sure we can find something that fits you. If not just put some sweat pants on and ill have Taylor or Gail pick you up a couple of pair of pants to last until you can go shopping." I just nod as he wraps his arms around me and I shove my face into his chest. Christian let's go and head into the bedroom.

"Hear Ana, put these on and one my shirts." Christian says handing me a pair of his sweats and t-shirts. "Get dressed and we will eat breakfast and talk before heading to work."

"I can't wear this to work Christian I have meetings with clients and the department heads today."

"Ana its fine. Gail has made us breakfast and just left with Taylor to go get you a couple of outfits. She will meet you at Grey Publishing and you can change when you get in your office." He says like it's no big deal to walk in to work in a sweat suit.

Heading down stairs Christian has two plates set on the breakfast bar with pancakes, eggs and Bacon. The sight of it turns my stomach, which is odd because I love pancakes and bacon.

"Baby I'm just gonna get myself a bowl of cereal, blip doesn't want that, sorry." I say trying not to gag

"Don't be sorry. Here ill get it out of your way." He grabs the plate and tosses the food before putting the dish in the sink. He grabs me a bowl and the milk while I choose a box of cereal from the pantry.

Christian finishes off his plate while I start on a second bowl of cocoa puffs. "So are you going to tell me what how your class went last night?" I ask as I shovel a spoon full of the chocolaty goodness into my mouth.

"Well I thought I was going to be meeting one on one with a therapist but after about twenty minutes of face time it turned into a damn group session." He sighs running his hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can do this Ana. I don't trust these fucking people I don't even know any of them and they expect me to talk openly about my anger in front of 11 other men and woman along with the therapist. They are out of their fucking minds. I wish I had the power to have every single one them to sign a damned NDA but they wont allow it."

"Well Christian you don't have a choice you need to go to these classes and meetings or you are going to be in jail. Just tell them what they want to hear without indulging too much. You may not be able to control those people but you are very good at controlling the outcome of people trying to stir up problems. Everything will be fine Christian just do it and it will be over before you know it."

"I know I don't have a fucking choice but I don't have to fucking like it." He growls at me.

"Christian, enough. Seriously you might not like it but you need to stop pointing your anger at me God damn it. I'm just trying to help but maybe these classes will do you some good, help you to redirect that anger."

" Ana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap on you. Your right. I won't give up on this. Please forgive me I'm not angry with you it's the damn classes. But that's not an excuse. I shouldn't have yelled, your more help to me than you know." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me on to his lap.

"I know your not mad at me you just need to stop taking it out on me."

"I never meant to, Ana. I'm sorry. I will get through this class I promise. For you and blip, you two need me and this is the way to do. I wont miss one single class I promise."

"I wont let you miss any." I say looking in his eyes so he knows I am serious. "I love you Christian."

"And I you, Anastasia."


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: As of the last chapter Ana was 23 weeks pregnant. I have her EDD as May 22, 2012 just in case some of you hadn't figured that out yet. Also, I just want everyone to know that even though this is my version of events that this IS a continuation of the books and I am just filling in the big gaps before the epilogue in Freed. As many of you do, I needed more after I finished the books and this is my more. So with that said I will be staying true to the book's story line, baby boy grey will be teddy.**_

* * *

_Friday January 27, 2012_

* * *

"Thanks for coming shopping with me, Kate" I say as we leave the maternity store with bags full of clothes that will hopefully fit me for the rest of my pregnancy.

"Any time, Steele. You know I never pass up a shopping trip." She says opening the trunk to my Saab so we can put the bags in. I was able to talk Christian into letting me go shopping with out security. I convinced him I needed some Kate time and I didn't want Sawyer up our butts the whole time. He refused at first but just like him I used my sexpertise to sway him.

"Kate, do you want to go out to lunch? I am starving and I could really go for some buffalo chicken finger pizza." I say through a giggle knowing my craving is random.

"Buffalo chicken finger pizza?" she looks at me with raised eyebrows. "What ever that baby boy wants, he gets. Let's go to that pizza place down by our old apartment.'

"Oh yes that will be perfect. I love their pizza." And its Kate's turn to laugh.

As we sit down in the small pizza shop on the corner of our old street, we realize we only ate at this place maybe once together seeing as upon moving to Seattle we barely spent any time just the two of us in that apartment.

"So Ana, how have you been doing since the incident at court last week? What's going on with Christian?" Kate asks.

"Um well I've been okay. I just wish Christian didn't act the way we did but he did and now we after deal with the after math of it all. Thankfully Christian just has to take those classes though he is already complaining about them. I'm hoping he doesn't fuck this up. I don't know what ill do if he ended up in jail after all this."

"Well if any one can put Mr. Grey in his place, it is you Ana. You and I both know he will do anything for you so you two will get through this and whether he likes it or not he will be finishing those classes. I know you will make sure of that." I nod in agreement.

"With everything that happened, I couldn't remember what happened at the hearing last week. We got the court documents in the mail a few days ago. The trial is set to start May 7."

"How do you feel about that? I mean that is only what two weeks before you are due, are you are going to be able handle testifying and everything?"

"I don't know. I don't think it matters how far along I am; I will still be just as stressed and nervous about testifying. I just hope the trial is fast and not like those ones we used to watch on TV that could last a month."

"I know it is easier said than done but try not to worry about it too much. All that stress can't be good for my nephew, so relax while you can and don't think about it." She is right but how can I not worry about this. I mean we are talking about testifying against the man who tried to kill me, any one would be worried.

"Your right, Kate. Right now there is no reason to get worked up about this so I won't let it get it to me." I say knowing that the trial is still a few months away so there is no need to stress about it now.

We finish up our lunches before heading to work for the rest of the afternoon. I drop Kate off at her office before heading to mine. Luke is there awaiting my arrival and I know that is to make sure I got into the office when I said I would be here. I make my way up to my office passing by Hannah who is furiously typing away on her computer.

"Ana, you have a few messages; I put them on your desk.'

"Thank you, Hannah."

Picking up the note pad with the messages written on them I return the most important calls first before returning my husbands 2 calls that were just received not even 10 minutes before I walked in. he picks up after just two rings,

"Grey." He snaps.

"Hey baby, you called?"

"Ana, you said you would call when you got into the office. I expected you to be there at 1:30 so when you hadn't phone by ten of I was worried. Where were you." He says trying to sound calm.

"Sorry Christian I should have called you from my cell. I went to lunch with Kate and took a little longer than expected. I just got in the office a little past two and had to make some phone calls or I would have called you sooner."

"You should have texted me at least. Don't let it happen again Anastasia, you know how I worry about you and it's not just you I worry about blip too."

"It won't happen again Christian, I promise. Now did you need anything else? I have a busy afternoon here; I have to get to work"

"No that's it. I will see you at home this evening. Love you."

"Love you too Christian."

Hanging up, I start-up my computer and get to responding to all the emails waiting there for me.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I wanted to get Christians POV out there about the classes but it is quite hard to switch from a POV like Ana's to Christians POV. So I apologize if this chapter sucks. **_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

_**MONDAY FEBRUARY 6, 2012**_

_**...**_

_**CHRISTAINS POV**_

* * *

It's Monday, again. Normally heading back to work after a nice weekend with my wife doesn't bother me so much but lately I wish I could just skip over Mondays. I have been in and out of meetings all day and now I have to head to this damn anger management class. Picking up the phone I dial Taylor.

"Sir"

"I'll be ready to go in 10, Taylor."

"I'll bring the car around."

Grabbing my brief case I head down to the garage in the elevator. Taylor is waiting and when I climb in the back we head off down town. He drops me off at the back of the building so I can walk in with as little attention as possible. Tonight is another group session and I don't even want to walk in that door but I don't have a choice. Every other week is a group session and the ones in between are one on one sessions with an anger management therapist. I think this is really unnecessary. I mean if Hyde hadn't provoked me we wouldn't even be in this position and I sure as hell don't need these damn classes. It keeps me out of jail, that's all.

If I don't do this though, it not only affects me but it affects Anastasia and our baby boy. I will never let any hurt come to them and that's all this will do if I don't go. Me in jail will just be the nail in the coffin. I would do anything for the two loves of my life and that includes enduring these fucking ridiculous group classes and indulging personal information to a bunch of people who know fuck all.

When I walk in seven men and 4 women are all sitting in chairs that form a semi-circle opposite the one chair the group therapist will be seated. I take the empty chair, sitting straight up with an elbow resting on the hard plastic arm of the chair while I rest the other arm on my lap. I keep my eye on everyone and notice the women staring at me. Two of them younger, probably around Ana's age, and two of them much older. _It's just a pretty face, ladies, nothing special about it. _I sigh feeling slightly uncomfortable. I wish Ana could be here with me, it make it easier.

The therapist finally enters, saying good evening as he takes his seat.

"So last session we all made our introductions. Today we will talk. Who would like to share something? It can be anything you would like from a story where your anger got the best of you or just simply why you are here?" He asks looking expectantly around the room. That is when Miss Stephanie Brown speaks up.

"I'll start" she says looking up at Dr. Smith. "I am here because it is required as part of my 2 year probation."

"Would you like to share what led you to probation and anger management, Miss Brown?" the doctor asks.

This is ridiculous; I really don't want to sit here and listen to all these pointless stories that have nothing to do with me and most likely will not do anything to help my issues. What could this little girl possibly have done that could even remotely relate to my situation? What has any of these people done that could relate to me? God this infuriating, just agitating me further, sitting here and listening to nonsense.

"Mr. Grey?" The doctor calls out breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Yes?" I question.

"Why don't you share something with us?" for fuck sake, really. I wasn't expecting to have to share anything just yet.

"I don't really have anything to share at this moment."

"Well, unfortunately sharing information is part of this group therapy, so I am sure you can think of something. Why don't you tell us why you are here?" He is fucking as serious as can be. Leaning forward in my chair, I put head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair as I count to ten. Reaching ten I take a deep breath before looking up at the doctor, I can feel all eyes on me.

"Let's see, I'm here because I snapped and knocked out a criminal who was bad mouthing my wife in court." I spit out through gritted teeth, giving them more information than id like.

"See that wasn't so hard." He says. What the fuck does he know about how hard that was for me to say aloud?

* * *

_**ANAS POV**_

* * *

Arriving home, I head straight to the kitchen to eat dinner knowing Christian wont be home for quite some time and blip and I can't wait a minute longer to eat. Gail has made delicious pulled barbecue pork in the crock pot and it is the most amazing tasting pulled pork sandwich I have ever tasted.

I head into our en suit to take a shower and get ready for bed. I tried waiting for Christian to arrive home first but he hasn't called and he should have been home an hour ago. I tried calling him about half hour ago but his phone is still off. I know these group session are much harder on him than the one on one sessions. It is only his third class but after the first week he seemed much more distressed after the group session than he did after the one on one last week. I can only hope that the group session this evening didn't set him back again.

I have no idea what could be keeping him this evening. I am starting to worry about him. Getting out of the shower I decide to call the one person who would definitely know where he is, Jason Taylor.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?"

"No Taylor, not really. Do you know where Christian is? He should have been home from his class already."

"He is in seeing Dr. Flynn, Mrs. Grey." Why is he seeing Flynn? He would have told me if he had an appointment with him this evening.

"Okay, well can just tell him to call me as soon as he is done. I have been worrying about him, he should have been here over an hour ago."

"Yes, of course, ma'am."

"Thank you." I say before hanging up.

Why wouldn't he call me when he left his class to let me know he was going to go see Flynn? He should know better than to leave me waiting like this.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: Back to Ana's point of view. For each story-week I will be writing around 3 chapters for each week unless something happens that has me writing more than one chapter for a day. In that case I would write the two or three chapters for that one event then skip over to the next week. I just want you to know so if I do a jump a week or so ahead that is why.**_

_**Monday February 6, 2012**_

I am awoken by the sound of the bedroom door shutting. Sitting up I see Christian walking towards his closet. I look at the clock and see that is already ten o'clock. "Christian where have you been?"

He turns slowly to me, "I tried calling you when I left Flynn's office but you didn't answer. I'm sorry I didn't call you before that." He looks anxious, almost afraid. Afraid of what? Of what, me?

"I fell asleep, but that doesn't answer my question. Why did you go see Flynn after your class this evening, you didn't have an appointment with him? And it is already 10; I know you didn't just get finished with him where did you go after that?"

"I'm sorry Ana. I should have called you I just needed to speak to Flynn as soon as possible. I came home and you were sleeping so I have been in my study getting some work done." He says coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "That fucking group session really got to me and I needed to talk to Flynn about it. I didn't want to come angry again. That does no good for me coming in this house with my blood boiling."

Wow I'm shocked I don't even know what to say. Maybe this is the beginning of a break through for him.

_**Wednesday February 8, 2012**_

Fourteen weeks and 6 days until my due date. One hundred and four long days until I get to see my baby boy and hopefully not a day longer. I know Dr. Greene says that first babies usually come late but I sure hope not. Next week at 26 weeks I have my usual monthly check up, but then I have to go back just two weeks later for a glucose test to see if I have gestational diabetes. After that appointment I go again for a 30 week check up and scan which will start my check ups at every two weeks until I reach 36 weeks.

I don't think I have ever been to the doctors so damn much in my entire life. But as long as it's for blip to make sure he is healthy than I would go every single day. I would do anything for blip. The love I have for this little boy already and he isn't even hear actually kind of scares me.

Christian and I haven't really discussed names for the baby much yet. We discussed boy and girl names before we found out it was a boy but haven't talked about it since. I'm hoping maybe tonight we can sit down and discuss it some. We don't have to decide tonight but I would like to share my ideas with him. I want our child's name to mean something to us, not just any name. it needs to be a strong name as well and I know Christian will agree with that though any name the child has will be strong just having the last name Grey.

I pack up my belongings and head home to meet Christian for dinner. For once I stayed in the office later than Christian stayed at his.

Walking into the house I smell the aroma of Gail's Bolognese sauce. I now can not wait to eat. I head straight into the kitchen where I find Christian already sitting, waiting for me to arrive.

"Hey baby" Christian says as he stands and wraps me in his arms giving me a very heated, passionate kiss that I wasn't expecting.

"Wow, what was that for?" I ask quite breathless from the bout of passion we just shared.

"I just missed my wife, that's all." He says leaning down and kissing me again, much more chaste this time.

"Well, I missed my husband. Christian I think its time we get serious and talk about baby names. What do you think? Can we talk about it over dinner?" I say knowing he is in a good mood and this conversation should put him in an even better mood.

"Sounds good to me. I actually have a few ideas that I have been meaning to bring up to you but with everything that's been going on it slipped my mind."

"Okay well let's get dinner served first and we will go sit in the dining room and talk." I say walking into the kitchen to help Gail finish up serving the food.

Walking in to the dining room with Gail we set out the bowls and plates and Christian pulls out my chair for me as Gail retreats back to her duties.

"So I wanted to bring something up to you Christian."

"And that would be?" he says looking at me quizzically.

"I want our sons name to mean something to not only us but to him. I don't just want to pick a name from the book. I want it to be a family name or a name of some one who once meant something to us. I also want it to be a strong, powerful name that will look good in the work environment when he is older."

"Well, with Grey as a last name he will definitely be powerful."

"That's my point though, Christian. I want him to be able to make a name for himself. Not get every thing handed to him because he is the Christian Greys son. You understand that, don't you Christian?"

He sighs rubbing his hands through his hair "For the same reasons you didn't want me to get involved in your career. I do understand that Anastasia and our son will work for everything he gets, just like I did it will just be easier for him than it was for myself."

"Sorry, Christian I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't." he says looking over to me and grabbing my hand. "so names, what do you like?"

"I was thinking maybe name him after a family member or members. Men in our lives that we love and care about."

"Like who, my father, your father?" he asks.

"Maybe both of them or maybe someone else. Think about it Christian. Write down who is important to you in your life and why, ill do the same and we will make a choice from the list and see what fits him the most. Maybe we will end up with a few names and can choose the best fit for him when he is born."

"I like that idea, when did you get so amazing in everything you do Anastasia?"


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: I am hoping to get another chapter or two up after this one sometime tonight. Please be patient they will definitely come. For the concerned followers I promise there will be absolutely no cheating in this story. I don't even want to think about that happening with the Greys never mind writing it.**_

_**Friday February 10, 2012**_

* * *

Today is yet another hard day for the Grey family. A little over an hour ago Grace was wheeled back into surgery. This time for a much simpler, yet just as major of a surgery as the last. The surgeons are replacing the skull fragment they removed just over 5 weeks ago. It may sound scary but this a great milestone for Grace.

She has made so much improvement it is really remarkable to see. Grace has truly been watched over by an angel to overcome this ordeal. If this surgery goes as planned she will only have to stay in the hospital another two weeks at most. We are planning a welcome home dinner for when they finally release her.

We have all been sitting around talking eating lunch while we await news on her progress. We're all overly anxious for the surgery to be over. Graces is surgery should only take half the time it took last time meaning she will be out with in the hour if everything is going smoothly. The anticipation is killing us.

It has been 3 ½ hours since they took grace to the OR and I'm beginning too worry. Maybe it's just my hormone in over drive but I can't shake this feeling. Christian has been pacing the waiting room for the last half hour, maybe that's why I'm suddenly so anxious.

"Christian." He doesn't answer me so I speak a little louder, "Christian?" still no answer "Christian." I practically yell that time and everyone stops and stares at me. "I didn't mean to yell, sorry."

"What's wrong Ana?" he says walking towards me.

"Nothings wrong, I just need you over here with me, please. Your making me nervous. I can't stand to watch you pace this room one more time."

"I can't, Ana. I'm too anxious to sit. " He says.

"Okay well I'm going to go sit outside for a moment and get some air. It's getting stuffy in here. Come get me if you hear anything." I walk away and out the doors before he can stop me.

Sitting on the bench alone, outside of the hospital, I have half the mind to go back in there and pick a fight with Christian over his attitude. But my mom told to choose my battles wisely and this is not the place nor the time to start an argument about his attitude problem. I just wish he would understand that he doesn't need to push me away in a time like this. He does it all the time when things get hard and yet he still hasn't learned that I am here for him through every little thing no matter how big or small.

I expected him to fallow me out but when I look up I'm surprised to see that Elliot is the one standing beside me. I surely would have expected Kate to follow me out before he would.

"Hey, baby girl. Everything alright?" he asks coming to sit next to me.

"Elliot," I sigh. "I don't know, ya I'm alright just nervous and Christian pacing wasn't helping. Don't worry about me; really I'm okay though I wish your brother would stop making it difficult for me to help him through things like this."

"Oh Ana, Mom is going to be fine don't worry. You don't need this stress. I think Christian has the ability to make any one more nervous than they ever thought they could be. That's Christian. If Christian didn't make things difficult I would be worried." He says with a chuckle. He's right that is just how Christian is.

"Thanks Elliot for coming out here."

"Don't thank me. I'm always here if you need to talk, Ana. You're my little sister and if you need anything just ask. " He says pulling me into his side. Just then there is a cough and we both look up to see Christian standing there.

"Mom is out of surgery and is in the recovery room. We can go in and see her in about half hour. Can I have a moment alone with my wife?" he asks.

"See you upstairs." Elliot says giving me one last squeeze before patting Christian on the back and heading into the hospital.

"Ana"

"Yes Christian."

"Are you okay, baby? I'm sorry for how I acted upstairs, I didn't mean to upset you." He comes to sit over next to me.

"You didn't upset me, I was just getting really nervous in there and you weren't doing anything to help. Your pacing was actually making it worse and when you said you wouldn't sit with me I just needed to come out side and try to relax my nerves a bit."

"I still shouldn't have acted that way. I should have told you how I was feeling instead of dismissing you like you didn't matter. I am so sorry, Anastasia. Please understand I really didn't mean to upset you I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know, i'm sorry for walking out like that. But lets talk about it later. Why don't we go in and see your mom?" I say not really wanting to talk about this right now.

"Okay let's go" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me up. He hooks his arm in mine and we walk back into the hospital.


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: Thanks for all the support. Every single one of you keeps me writing. It means the world to me that the majority of you reading this actually love it. Thank you. **_

_**Smut alert ;)**_

_**Tuesday February 14, 2012**_

The smell of tea, chocolate chip pancakes and fresh fruit awakens me and my senses. When I open my eyes, I see Christian sitting on his side of the bed with a tray of breakfast in his lap.

"Good morning, love. Happy valentines day." I smile over to him as I slowly sit up.

"Happy Valentines, baby. Breakfast in bed?" he nods with a big goofy grin on his face.

"It looks delicious." But before I can try any I need to run to the bathroom because this little boy is playing soccer with my bladder. I think if he kicks one more time I may pee myself.

"Ana are you alright?" he calls out after me.

"Ya I'm fine Christian just had to pee and couldn't hold it a second longer." I can hear him laugh from the other room. "This is not funny, Mr. Grey. Your son seems to think my bladder is a soccer ball."

I saunter back into the bedroom and just now notice that my husband is completely naked bar the food try covering his man hood. Hmm breakfast in bed served by a naked Christian, my kind of Valentines Day.

"See something you like, Mrs. Grey?" all I can do is bite my lip and nod. "Is it the food or what's underneath the food?" he says it with that sly, I know exactly what your thinking, smirk.

"Both actually. I'm hungry for food and Mr. Grey. Both look very delicious this morning." I give him a knowing look as I climb back on to the bed.

"Well, Mrs. Grey I believe I can help you with both of those but food first." He moves the tray of food towards me and brings a fork full of pancakes to my lips.

"You do realize that is quite the distraction." I say nodding my head towards his erection that is taking my attention away from the food.

He laughs as he pushes aside the food and climbing over me probing me with his shaft. "Oh it is, is it Mrs. Grey?"

"Very."

"Well lets see what we can do about this distraction." He says as his lips trail down my jaw and neck as his hands make quick work of ridding me of my night-gown.

His lips find my breast the second my gown is off causing my overly sensitive nipples to perk up to a very hard point and eliciting a moan from my throat. He shows an equal amount of love to each of them before trailing kisses all over my bump before coming into contact with my hot core. He works his magic bringing me over the edge in a toe curling orgasm. When his lips reach back up to mine a sudden burst of strength comes through me. I grab Christian's arms and push him over on to his back and climbing on top of him. He looks kind of shocked but I lock my lips on his before he can say anything.

I work my way down until my mouth finds its goal. Starting with flicks of my tongue down his shaft and across his balls causing Christian to buck his hips bringing his erection right into my face. I grab onto it, rubbing it, while I still make work on his sack. Finally I take his length into my mouth, eliciting groans of pleasure from his throat. I work him up exactly the way I know gets him until I feel him tense just as the warm liquid hits the back of my throat.

"Jesus Ana, what the hell came over you?" he says surprised by my actions.

"Hm I wanted to taste my husband, is all." I say as he takes my hands rolling me back over and pinning them above my head.

"you are insatiable Mrs. Grey." His lips lock on mine and we kiss passionately as he enters me slowly allowing me to feel every inch of him as he fills me completely. We get lost in each other, meet each others motion in unison until we come gloriously together.

After lying in bed for what seems like hours, we finally get up to shower. When we climb out of bed I realize that what was supposed to be our breakfast is now squished into the sheets and smeared all over the bed.

"Boy, Gail is going to hate us for that mess. Maybe we should just toss those sheets, before she sees them Christian."

"Do whatever you want with them baby though we have plenty of sheets so it's not worth the trouble to try to get that mess out of them." He says like it's a normal occurrence to make love on top of your breakfast.

I strip the bed and then join Christian in the shower once again, where we make love again. Coming out of the shower we both shower and get ready for my doctor's appointment. As I am deciding on what to wear Christian comes in with a gift, a box of chocolates and a card.

"Come open this baby. I want you to open your gift before we leave." I nod wrapping my robe tighter around me before sitting on the edge of the bed. I open the card first which is a beautiful hallmark card with a poem on the inside signed with love from Christian. Inside the card is a piece of paper that I take out and unfold it. I gasp as I realize what it is. It is a print out copy of a receipt for two tickets to Aruba, leaving on departing from Seattle on February 15 and returning February 21.

"Aruba? Seriously?" that is all I can manage to say and he nods in response. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Our little valentines get away. I wanted to take you before the baby is born and Doctor Greene suggested we needed to go before your third trimester, so now is the perfect time."

"Oh my god christian this is amazing. Thank you so much. I can't wait to go." I say as I leap into his lap kissing him with all the love I can muster up.

"I can't wait either baby. Now open the gift."

I open unwrap the box and reveal a medium size jewelry box. I rub my finger across the red velvet before opening it to reveal a piece of paper that is covering the most divine piece of jewelry. The paper reads:

_To my one true love on our first valentines day together. With hope of many more to come. My love, my life, my wife. I love you xo Christian._

Tears spring in my eyes as I move the paper and pull out the beautiful necklace that laid beneath it.

"This is from the Le Vian chocolate diamonds collection. Each diamond is 1 ¾ carats set in a vanilla gold heart. " he says though it could be a piece of plastic and I would love it just as much.

"Christian, wow. This is amazing. This necklace its gorgeous. Thank you I love it." I say as fresh tears of joy spill from my eyes.

Christian wraps me in a tight embrace. It's not even 10 in the morning and this day couldn't be any more perfect.


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: So because I don't want to skip over the vacation but have to stick to a time line for chapter 100 to land on chapter 100 I will only update a couple of chapters for their time in Aruba. I will put two days in each chapter that way you can enjoy their vacation with out me skipping over too much. I hope that doesn't confuse you. Enjoy!**_

_**Wednesday February 15, 2012**_

Christian and I board the GEH jet with Taylor and Gail at 3:30 in the morning readying to take off on an 11 hour flight to Aruba. Christian wanted us to have security with us but at the same time have the privacy that we need. He invited Taylor and Gail, so that we have security there as a precaution. They are basically on vacation and only here with us if needed.

After, sleeping majority of the flight is finally time to take our seats for the descent into Reina Beatrix International Airport. When we land Christian and Jason load all of the luggage into the waiting rental SUV. Taylor and Gail climb into the SUV and that's when I notice the Audi convertible that Christian is leading me towards. I shouldn't be surprised but I am that he has managed to arrange all of this.

Driving away from the airport we drive along the ocean front for maybe 15 minutes tops before coming to a stop at the oceanfront villa. Christian really has gone all out for this vacation.

"Let me show the place, ana. We will get our luggage later." I cant help but smile at how excited he is to be here. He takes my hand and leads me through the gate and in through the wood framed glass door. This place is breath takingly gorgeous. "There are four bedrooms and four bathrooms, a private swimming pool. The yard has a gazebo and you have the most amazing sea view from the front veranda. Come ill show you the master suite."

He brings me up the stairs and back towards the front of the villa into a humongous room. I think the bed is even bigger than the one we have at home across from the bed in front of a glass wall that leads on to a balcony is a Jacuzzi. Yes a Jacuzzi in the bedroom. Beyond the balcony is the most outstanding view of the ocean. The view is even more stunning now that the sun is setting on the water. I don't even care what the rest of the villa looks like I just want to stay here admiring this heart warming view with my husband.

"Christian, I don't even know what to say. This, this is perfect. Thank you for bringing me here." I say as I wrap my hands around his neck staring into his eyes.

"Anything to make you happy, baby. I only want the best for you, you know I want to show you the world." He says his eyes still locked on mine.

"Come there is still so much more to see." He says as he takes me by the hand to show me the rest of the villa. He shows me around the entire place including the casita, the guest house, that Gail and Jason are staying in. It is two bedroom, two bath and they even have their own private pool and Jacuzzi as well. They are close enough to us if needed but far away enough that we all have our own privacy.

_**Thursday February 16, 2012**_

Today Christian is taking me snorkeling at Malmok beach which is basically across the road. At first I was hesitant but he reassured me that doctor Greene said it was completely safe for me as long as I stay up at the surface and don't try to dive under.

Changing into the new coral bikini that Christian must have bought me, I think about the wonderful time I am already having here with my husband. I don't even know how he could possibly make this trip any more amazing for me. I slip into a strapless white sundress and a pair of white sandals before heading down to meet Christian. Reaching the front of the villa I notice Jason and Gail are in swim suits as well, but I know they are not coming snorkeling with us so they must be doing their own thing on the beach.

Upon arriving at the beach we are met by an instructor who is there to go over all the safety issues regarding snorkeling. As the site to snorkel isn't that far off from the beach he will just guide us out go over the instructions and leave us to it. The both of us get on our snorkeling gear and swim out to the reef.

Christian holds my hand as we snorkel swimming along the surface over the reef watching all of the different marine life going about their own lives right below us. We continue snorkeling for quite a while until begin to tire. Christian dives under to collect a few shells for us before we head back to the beach.

This has been by far one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I am so thankful for Christian bringing me here and experiencing this with me. Christian and I walk the beach for a little while hand in hand and talking about everything and nothing at once. We run into to Gail and Jason and decide to all go grab lunch before heading back to the villa.

I already don't want this vacation to end but at least I know Christian will make each day better than the last. This will be one of the most amazing experiences of my life.


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and i hope you are enjoying their vacation as much as I am while writing it. I would love to visit Aruba one day. Well anyways, enjoy!**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Saturday February 18, 2012**_

Yesterday we spent most of the day just Christian and I in the villa. We made sweet passionate love the majority of the time christening almost every room here including outside in the pool, in the gazebo and on the balcony. We ate lunch by the pool that Christian had grilled up for us and then we ended the day going to a beautiful lavish restaurant just down the road.

I have no idea what Christian has planned for today as he said it's a surprise. I can't wait for whatever he has in store for me; I know anything he does will be perfect. Perfect like this island, perfect like the weather has been and perfect like Christian and all his fifty shades.

"Christian?" I call out coming out of the en suit.

"Yes, baby"

"Since I don't know where we are going can you at least tell me what I should wear." I don't want to dress in something that won't be right for whatever he has planned.

"Just dress comfortably. Maybe wear your swimsuit just in case and wear whatever you want on top but not a dress." Anything but a dress, hm? I arch my eyebrows at him in question. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not telling you where we are going."

I dress in loose-fitting blue tank top and a pair of white jeaned maternity shorts, which are amazingly comfortable, over my bikini. We head out to the convertible with the small beach bag and what seems to be a cooler that Christian has packed. As we begin to drive off I realize that I haven't seen Gail or Taylor since we departed after lunch two days ago. I wonder briefly why but they must be off doing their own thing.

We head down the main road or highway if that is what you want to call it, on the ocean front heading to wherever our destination is. The sight on just the drive there is amazing. We have the top down so the light breeze of the sea is refreshing with the sun beating on us, the view of the beaches are stunning. It is still quite early but it is already quite warm out.

We drive for a while before stopping at this little jeep rental. Christian goes inside comes back with a set of keys. "Come" he says opening my door and helping me out. He grabs our bag before leading me to a 4 wheel drive jeep and helping me in.

"Christian," I say as he climbs in the driver side, "why are we switching cars?"

"We need this to get to our destination, the roads aren't drivable by the convertible through the Arikok National park." He says looking over to me before pulling away.

I've read about this park, so I assumed we would stop to hike or see the nature and animals that live here but he drives right through to the coast side of the park. We drive up to the rocky seaside and the view is breathtaking. Getting out of the car Christian helps me walk up some rocks before we are standing before the natural pool. It is amazing. Surrounded by rocks, the water still as can be yet the waves crashing on the other side of the rocks make it seem surreal. Once again my husband has managed to take my breath away.

"Christian, I don't have any words for this, you're amazing. Thank you for bringing me here. God I sound like a broken record." I laugh at the thought of how many times I have said that since I have been on this island.

"God I love that sound but please Ana stop thanking me. It has been my pleasure seeing you this happy." He says pulling me against him as we still take in the view. "Now let's get you out these clothes and go for a swim, baby."

"That would be amazing."

After a relaxing swim and lunch on the rocks Christian took me to see the natural bridge. That of which was an equally as beautiful of a view. We spend a while there just walking, sitting and talking. I would assume it was early evening by the time we decide to leave. When we get back in the jeep Christian has a smile that could light up the world plastered on his face.

"I want to show you one more thing. We need to get there soon or we will miss the sunset."

"More? Sunset?" is all I can manage because I'm shocked. This day has already the best and he wants to take me to see the sunset somewhere on this island. I couldn't love this man more than I do right now.

"Yes baby, more. You will see."

We arrive to this destination shortly. Getting out of the jeep he takes me up on top of a cliff in Soroe Colorado just in time for the start of the sun setting. This has got to be the absolute most astonishing, overwhelming view I have ever seen. The sun is setting just off on the horizon with waves crashing against the rocks down below us.

We sit on the rocks, well me in Christians lap, quietly just taking in the view until the last drop of sun sets beyond the horizon.

"I love you so much Christian."

"I love you, Anastasia."

The electric current between us sparks and the heated kiss we share is passionate, loving and sensual.


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: So this is the last chapter I will write on the vacation, hope I don't disappoint. As much as I would love to keep them in Aruba forever it just simply can't happen. **_

_**I am actually very happy with myself about this chapter, though I was distracted so it took me longer than intended to write.**_

_**The song in this chapter is I'll Make Love To You- Boys II Men**_

_**all mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

_**Sunday February 19, 2012**_

* * *

After three days of alone time with Christian we decided today we would spend time with Gail and Jason. Christian and Jason are leaving to test out the fairway at the Tierra Del Sol country club for 18 holes of golf. That leaves Gail and I to our own devices.

Because it is extremely early when the men leave Gail and I fix ourselves breakfast and relax on the veranda, chatting and enjoying the ocean front view.

"So Gail, how are you and Jason enjoying Aruba? We haven't seen much of each other since being here. I hope you two are making the best of your time" as soon as I ask she begins to blush. I'm going to assume they have been up to the same things Christian and I have been up to.

"well when you and mr. grey.." I cut her short.

"Gail it is okay to call him christian, especially here. We are on vacation no need to be formal."

"Okay. Well you already know we went scuba diving, when you two went snorkeling. Yesterday we stayed here just enjoying each others company, we don't get much alone time so this vacation has been amazing. Thank you so much for bringing us with you."

"It makes me very happy to know you are enjoying yourselves but don't thank me this was all christian. Thank him."

We spend the rest of the morning just relaxing out on the veranda just making small talk mostly about how crazy in love we are with our men. For lunch we decide on just having some salad before taking a dip in the pool. Gail has had a few drinks and is definitely feeling a little more comfortable hanging with her boss.

We both sit opposite each other in lounge chairs soaking up the sun, her with a margarita and me with just water. Next thing I know Christian and Jason are standing over us, we must have fallen asleep. I'm not surprised though it is just so relaxing here.

"Baby, let's go for a swim to wake you up then we need to get ready." he says

"ready for what?" I didn't know we were doing anything.

"The four of us are going to the country club for dinner. I hope you don't mind. The place is amazing so I made reservations for us while we checking in this morning."

"Okay but I don't think I have anything fancy to wear." I say though who knows since I didn't pack myself, either Christian or Gail did.

"I think you will find the perfect dress to wear hanging in the closet." he says with a smirk. He knew we would be doing something like this.

* * *

_**Monday February 20, 2012**_

* * *

We spend our last day the four of us by the pool, just relaxing and enjoying each others company. The men cook us lunch and dinner on the grill with only the salad needing to be made by us girls. The Ipod is in a docking station that is set up to speakers around the back patio area and gazebo.

By night fall we are all content swimming and listening to music with the pool lit up and little lighted lanterns surrounding the entire yard and patio. Everyone besides me have sipped on Bollinger while I have been sipping on cider. I actually think Gail is quite drunk but I am so happy that she is and she is enjoying herself. I wouldn't want her to hold back just because she is with us. This is definitely a perfect way to end our 5 days in paradise. I get lost in my thoughts of the past few days.

I look up from my the lounge chair i'm occupying to find Christian standing over me.

"Dance with me, baby?" he holds his hand out giving me a wink. I notice Gail and Taylor are no longer here with us

"Absolutely." I take his hand and he leads me into the middle of the dimly lit patio.

He wraps me tight in his arms leading me around the patio with such ease, my head against his chest and him singing softy in my ear.

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_And blow out the candlelight_

_For tonight is just your night_

_We're gonna celebrate all thru the night_

_Pour the wine, light the fire_

_Girl your wish is my command_

_I submit to your demands_

_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

With each word he sings in my ears it sends shivers down my spine, I know this is more than just a song but a promise too.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me too_

_And i'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me too_

_And I wont let go _

_Till you tell me too_

His hands travel up and down my body while he sways around the yard, singing quite loudly in my ear now.

_Girl relax, let's go slow _

_I ain't got nowhere to go _

_I'm just gonna concentrate on you _

_girl are you ready it's gonna be a long night_

_Throw your clothes on the floor_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_

_I made plans to be with you _

_Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do_

Our eyes meet as his hands grip the hem of my sundress, breaking just so he can pull it over my head.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me too_

_And i'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_Ill make love to you_

_When you want me too_

_And I wont let go _

_Till you tell me too_

Wrapping his arms around my back he leads us across the patio one again, pulling the ties of my bikini top allowing it to fall to the ground between us.

_Baby tonight is your night_

_And I will do you right_

_Just make a wish on your night_

_Anything that you ask_

_I will give you the love of your life_

We finally come to a stop in front of the large sofa on the back veranda, him still singing while untying my bottoms before he lays me back on the sofa.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

As the song come to an end he drops his bathing suit before entering me slowly. We make love, all night.


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: I am glad you all enjoyed Aruba as much as I did, too bad it wasn't a real vacation for us all. I know you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it for you but the anticipation of getting to chapter 100 is killing me. I thought it should be that way for you readers but I desperately wish I could just skip over the next 37 chapters and just get to 100 already.**_

_**I also don't want the chapters leading up to it to be boring, so if for any reason I don't update for a couple of days its me trying to get my muse going without skipping to the good stuff that I want to in chapter 100.**_

_**Chapter 63 will be following in a few minutes. **_

_**Tuesday February 28, 2012 **_

We have been back from Aruba for a week already and it has been horrible trying to get back into the swing of things. I am now 28 weeks and officially in my third trimester two-thirds of the way there. Only twelve weeks to go and I can not wait to meet this baby boy. Christian and I have finally decided on two names that we chose on the plane ride back from Aruba. The first being Franklin Carrick Grey after my birth father and Christians father. The next one is Theodore Raymond Grey after my daddy and Christians grandfather. We have decided to wait to see our son before giving one of the names and we do not plan on telling any one either choice until after he is born.

Unfortunately with our trip to Aruba Christian had missed an anger management session that I hadn't even thought about until he brought up when we returned. This now means I wont let him miss any more until he completes the 15 classes needed because god forbid I go into labor on a Monday I am going to need him there with me.

Christian does seem to be getting a better handle on his anger which I think has to do with the combined classes and seeing doctor Flynn. He has taken it upon himself to see Flynn every other Monday night after the group sessions and so far it seems to be helping. The group sessions really get under his skin, so it was a wise decision that he made to see Flynn too.

Today I have to head to the lab at the hospital for my glucose test. According to doctor Greene, I have to drink an orange flavored sugar drink that is supposed to taste like flat orange soda. Then I have to wait an hour and they will draw my blood to see if I have any signs of gestational diabetes. I am taking Mia with me who is now in an air cast and crutches, no longer needing a wheel chair.

We stop by to visit grace for a few minutes then head down to the lab. In the lab they have me chug the orange liquid and it is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. Flat soda my ass, it took everything in me not to throw it back up. Seeing as I have to wait an hour before they can draw my blood we decide to take a walk outside around the small garden in the back of the hospital. We sit and talk for a little while before heading back inside.

After getting my blood drawn, I decide to take Mia to lunch. I am absolutely famished from not being able to eat before my appointment. I am craving cheesecake so we head to the nearest cheesecake factory. We both order the same grilled chicken salad and I order two piece of cheesecake for desert.

"Jeez Ana two pieces?" Mia says with mock shock on her face.

"Yes what blip wants blip gets." I say though its true every time I have been craving something I get it.

"Ya but two pieces? You do realize how big their slices of cheesecake are here don't you?"

"Yes Mia." Jeez im pregnant let me eat. "I am going to take one home for later, I didn't plan on eating both now though I could if I wasn't eating lunch first."

"Anyways enough about my eating habits. What is going on with you and Ethan? The two of you are getting pretty serious, now aren't you?"

"Oh Ana, I love him so much. He is amazing to me and I couldn't have been luckier to meet him. We are trying not to rush things but we just can't seem to want to be away from each other. I mean I don't see us being engaged or anything anytime soon but it will happen one day." she says with an ear to ear smile plastered on her face.

"wow, I knew you guys were getting to that point. You gave him a real scare mia when you were in that accident. He never left your side the whole time you were in the hospital and even after you came home he wanted to be there every second. I'm glad you two are this happy together."

We sit and talk through out lunch and desert until I notice we have spent just about 2 hours here. Heading home we are sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the end of the day we have had together.


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N: do you love me yet for all these updates? I sure love myself for them. If I am still awake after my television show I may work on yet another chapter. Thank you to every single one of you for reading and I can even begin to thank you enough for bringing this story to just shy of 100,000 views. Absolutely mind-blowing.**_

_**Sorry this one is very short but I need to share the computer and I did not want to wait until tomorrow to update.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

_**Friday March 2, 2012**_

* * *

Getting up this morning I feel much heavier than I have the past few days. After peeing the feeling still hasn't gone away and I can't seem to figure out why. When I start getting ready for work, I notice my ever engorged abdomen. Holy shit, its like I swallowed a watermelon, I was not this big yesterday. No way was I this big. I went from a small soccer ball to a basket ball literally over night. I had been waiting to really pop out but wasn't expecting it to be now. God do I hope the clothes I just bought a couple of weeks ago will still fit me I really don't want to have to go shopping again.

* * *

Today is the day, Grace is finally well enough to come home. I think this has been the longest 8 weeks of any of our lives. We are all just so grateful that she is alive, healthy and able to finally come home. None of us could be happier to know that our saving grace has been saved her self. She is the strongest woman I know and her guardian angel has most definitely been by her side since the second the accident happened.

Christian and I will be picking up his grandparents and meeting Carrick, Grace and the rest of the family at Bellevue. We are going early for a small welcome home dinner but we are all going to leave straight after so Grace can get the rest she needs.

Christian picks me up from the office and we quickly get to his grandparents house picking them up before arriving to Bellevue at 4 o'clock. We head inside though Carrick is yet to be home with grace. We were greeted by Elliot, Mia, Kate, and Ethan.

"Jesus, Ana what did you eat a pumpkin? That gut of your wasn't that big last week." Elliot quips.

Kate smacks his chest, "watch it buddy, that's my nephew in there and the woman carrying him is my best friend."

"and that's my wife you're talking about, you better check what comes out of your mouth." Christian snaps.

"Hey, I'm just joking, Ana knows it don't ya babe?" I cant help but giggle. " See everything is golden."

Just as all joking of my whale of a bump, comes to an end, Carrick walks in carrying Grace before setting her down on the couch.. She looks almost 100 percent back to her old self even with her shaved head and casted foot and arm. She looks so happy to be home, the smile on her face couldn't get wider.

"welcome home, Grace" "Welcome home, Mom" is said in unison.

Tears begin to well in her eyes as everyone makes their rounds to hug her and welcome her home. Once everyone has made their rounds to her, we all leave gifts for her on and next to the coffee table before we all retreat to the dining room for dinner.

We all enjoy our first family meal together in over two months. It will definitely be one of the most memorable family meals.

After all of us eat, we say our goodbyes and head our separate ways giving Carrick and grace time to them selves to enjoy her being home and allow her some peace and quiet. Dropping off Christians grandparents, I thought we would be heading home but we are driving in the opposite direction. Where could we possibly be going? that's when I realize we are heading towards the marina.

"Christian where are we going?" I ask looking over to him.

"Well I thought we could take The Grace out for a few hours tomorrow and when I setting up the plans for it, I decided we could sleep on the grace tonight. That way in the morning we can get her out on the open ocean and watch the sunrise. If you don't want to we can just go home." he says like its something we would do all the time. Well actually if it was possible we would do it all the time.

"Christian, id absolutely love it. You do realize how amazing you are, don't you?" I say with a wide grin but he just shrugs. "You are amazing christian, you are the best husband any girl could ever dream of having and your all mine. And I plan on showing you everyday for the rest of our lives just how amazing I think you are."

"I know you will Ana and I will give you as many reasons as I possibly can for you to show me." he smirks at me, "I will do everything I can to ensure your happiness, don't ever doubt that."

"I don't and will never doubt that christian.I know you want nothing more than to make sure I am happy. I love you so much christian that it hurts."

'Trust me baby loving you hurts too, it's actually quite scary how much I love you but I would die without you and I will never let that happen."

"I know."

Having such a heart-felt conversation distracted me and I hadn't even realized we are parked at the marina. We get out of the SUV and walk hand in hand onto the grace.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: So I know I gave you all 10 chapters in 2 days but things will now slow down to maybe one chapter a day. I do apologize for not updating yesterday but real life and writers block prevented the update. So here is your update for today.

Smut warning ;)

...

CHRISTIAN POV

Saturday March 3, 2012

...

Waking up at nearly 4am, I control myself from nuzzling myself against Ana. She needs her rest and I don't want to be the one to interrupt that. I am so thankful for being able to have this beautiful woman sleeping next to me. She is truly amazing and deserves the world handed to her on a platter, a diamond encrusted pure gold platter at that. She has brought so much light into my life and stuck with me through all the bad and deals with every single one my fifty shades of fucked upness, it's a wonder she's still around. And the way she has been there for me through this whole ordeal with my mother all while carrying our child is astonishing. How she can be so strong is beyond me. I owe her the world, and the stars and the moon and I intend on giving her it all. There isn't enough I could do to thank her, show her how much I love her but ill do my best to show her for the rest of my life. To show her she made the right decision choosing me, that all this turmoil and struggle wasn't all for nothing.

Anastasia couldn't look more beautiful than she does right now, besides on our wedding day but nothing could top that. Her hair is fanned out on the pillow behind her, her face nestled into my shoulder and her hand resting softly on her growing bump that is covered by her silk nightgown and the duvet. I try my hardest not to disturb her as I climb out of bed.

Making my way into the cabins bathroom I relieve myself before washing up and getting dressed. I need to get The Grace into open water in a little over an hour to watch the sunrise. I kiss Anastasia's forehead and inhale her scent before heading up on deck.

Up on deck I get the catamaran off the dock and get all the sails up before taking to the wheel, starting the engine up. Being behind this wheel is a great stress reliever always has been. Nothing like just you and a boat sailing on open water and leaving the rest of the world behind you.

Once out of the bay I get her to a nice steady cruising speed and just relax. Out on the sound I get her far enough out and go to cut the engine when I feel a pair of small arms wrap over my shoulders. "Mmm, morning baby."

"Morning." My Ana still sounds like she is sleeping.

"You should have stayed in bed baby. It's still early and I have to let the anchor down." I say wishing she would have got some more sleep.

"I couldn't sleep with out you." Her voice is soft and low like it always is the first thing in the morning.

"Well why don't you go down and get dressed its cold out here. I'll anchor her and then come get you." I say pulling her between my legs. "Your nightgown and robe wont keep you warm enough to stay up here with me. So go ill be right there." I give her a kiss and before smacking her delectable ass as she walks away from me. She turns and gives me a smirk and an eye roll. The things this woman does to me.

I get the boat anchored as quickly as possible so I can join Anastasia, the sight of her beautiful ass walking away is stuck in my head. I'm now hard and rubbing against my pants, wanting to fuck my wife into next week.

Walking into the heated room all I find is her nightgown and robe on the bed. Hmm that leaves my wife naked somewhere, but where?

"Ana?"

"In here." She calls from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I was peeing if that's okay with you." She saunters from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of sexy blue lace panties. My only response is some form of a growl that escapes my lips.

"Enjoying the view Mr Grey?" She says winking at me as she bends over her suit case to find something to wear.

I look to the bulge of my pants and return my eyes to her ass. I take two long steps over to her and position myself right behind her grabbing on to her hips and pulling her against me. "Very much, my love."

She wiggles and pushes her cute little butt into my now throbbing erection, a small moan escaping her throat. God she could make me combust in my pants before ever even touching her. I slide my hand down her cheek over her lace clad folds and can feel just how ready she is for me.

"Anastasia, you never disappoint." I say tearing my fingers through the lace finding her dripping center. Circling my fingers inside does nothing but further my need for her. "I'm gonna fuck you, hard. Hold on to the chair tight."

I tear the rest of the of her and release myself from my pants. I grab hold of her hip with one hand and her hair with the other as i slam into her wetness which allows me to slide right in. God I love being inside of her. Her silky walls wrap perfectly around my length allowing me to fit perfectly like a puzzle.

I love knowing what I can do to her. How I make her come undone. With each thrust she moans out loudly my second favorite sound that escapes her lips. And she never holds back, allowing my ears the glory of every loud moan and scream she has. Which just edge me on further knowing I'm eliciting those sounds of pleasure from her.

She slams her ass back with each thrust until her orgasm begins to take over. Her walls begin to tighten around me and her toes curl against the rug as I speed up racing towards her release and mine.

"Fuck, Christian. Faster please." God I love when she begs me like this. Her words make me nearly come apart but i wont come until she does.

I feel her legs begin to quiver so I snake my arm around her just under her bump to hold her up. I slam into her over and over until she comes loudly and gloriously around me.

"Fuck, that's it baby. Ahh shit" I spit through gritted teeth as I come with her.

...

ANAS POV

...

On deck if the Grace, I'm sat on Christians lap nice and warm snuggled against him. We have heavy clothes and blankets wrapped all around us. I couldnt be any more comfortable. We sit talking softly waiting for the first rays of sun to break over the horizon and light up the sound.

Now sat in the most comfortable silence, we watch the sunrise from the middle of the sound and it couldn't be any more beautiful. Sharing momentsu like this with Christian makesu nothing else in this world matter.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: So I know I said I would be going down to one chapter a day which will happen but if I can manage I will do more than one. I would really love to get to chapter 100 by Christmas if possible which will mean I need to do more than one chapter a day. I'll have access to a computer again in a week so ill be able to get a few chapters up next Saturday as well. But for now bare with me. And as always please review. Your reviews push me forward and make me write faster.

Some of these chapters may be boring I apologize now for that. But I will let you all know that there will be a wedding anniversary, a baby shower, a bridal shower and very well the possibility of an engagement party all before the big 100. Planning chapters has definitely made things easier but its the filler chapters in between the good stuff that takes me time to write. Which you would think it would be the opposite but not for me haha.

Your all amazing in so many ways thank you for being loyal readers.

...

Wednesday March 7, 2012

...

Adjusting back from vacation and our little outing on The Grace has been hell. It has been a couple of weeks since we got back from Aruba but I wish we never came back. The only positive thing happening since being back is that Grace is now recovering from the comfort of her own bed and home. Other than that life is uneventful and work is stressful.

At work I still have a like of manuscripts and first chapters that have piled up since I left for vacation. They aren't going to read themselves and fast as a reader I am I just can't seem to get caught up. Never mind the numerous meetings and contracts being written up. Thank god for Hannah or I'd be completely in over my head.

"Hannah" I call from my desk through the open office door.

"Yes, Ana?" She walks in immediately.

"I news these first chapters and sent back to the authors by lunch. I'm sorry I know it doesn't give you much time but it needs to be done. I'll work on this half."

"Of course. Do you need anything else?" She takes the files and heads towards the door.

"Not at the moment, thank you Hannah." I say dismissing her with a wave of my hand. I feel bad for that but I'm so busy I can't even take my eyes off of this paper work. I have heard my email ping several times but they will have to wait until after lunch, I just simply don't have the time especially if it is my husband. My office phone rings and I answer still focused on the work in front of me.

"Anastasia Grey."

"Ana?" I sit back and try to relax for a minute though I shouldn't be.

"Yes, Christian. Who else would be answering the phone as Anastasia Grey?"

"You and your smart mouth, what will I do with you? I'm just calling because I emailed you a couple of times and texted you. Just making sure everything is okay?"

"I honestly haven't looked at one email since coming in this morning. I am completely swamped here. I've been busy I'm sorry. But yes everything is fine."

"Why do you have so much of a work load? I thought I told you if you can't take it all on to have Roach or Finley handle some of it."

"Christian its fine I'm handling it. I just had some catching up to do still from going on vacation. Hannah did what she could while I was gone but everything else had to be left for me besides I should be all caught up by shift end today."

"Please don't work to hard, baby. You have the help and it's just as much their job as is yours so give them the brunt if need be."

"I know Christian, I can handle it but you will be the first to know if I can't. Now I really have to go, these papers wont sign themselves. Did you call for something other than to check on me?"

"No just needed to make sure my wife was fine and not over working herself. But ill take your word and leave you to it. I love you, Ana."

"Love you too Christian."

After finally getting through the first half of paperwork and chapters its just after 1:00 so I head down to the deli for lunch. Ordering myself pastrami on a bulky roll with mayo and mustard well down with fries and chips pickles on the side, I can't help but laugh at my large order . I get Hannah a sandwich as well before heading back to the office. Walking into the elevator someone runs out crashing into my shoulder causing me to drop the bag in my hand. The only thought to cross my mind is 'watch your going, asshole' but if I wanted to say it out loud I didn't have the chance because the person was gone.

Once outside my office I hand Hannah her lunch and tell her about the dick that ran into me. She laughs at my use of language that i never use here in the office. She tells me there was some delivery that she put on my desk.

"Has it been checked by security?"

"I don't know Ana the young kid who delivered it came right up here so someone had to have let him up. Usually deliveries are left down at reception though." This puzzles me. I know deliveries are always left at reception before being sent up to the recipient. So why was this delivery allowed up here?

"Will you call Sawyer up here for me? Tell him I need him now."

"Yes ma'am" and with that she is already on the phone with him as I make my way into my office.

There is a box with a purple bow on my desk. I walk over to inspect it sliding my fingers across it before carefully and slowly opening the top. Inside lays a dozen long steamed white roses dripping with what looks like red paint. I finger the card and hold it for a moment before opening it.

I gasp in horror at the words written on it before my shaky fingers drop the card to the floor and Sawyer is by my side. He helps me into my chair and gets me seated before going to inspect the contents of the box himself.

I manage to stutter out a whisper.

"Ho-how? Wh-hh-hy?"


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving it like that but nothing beats a good cliffhanger so it had to be done. Though I hadn't quite planned any of that out or this chapter out so I hope I do not disappoint with this one. It all now plays part in what's to come.

All mistakes are mine

...

Panic begins setting in. Christian, Where's Christian?

"Ma'am. I have the rest of the security team on this. We will figure out where this came from." All I can do is mid to Sawyer. "I'm contacting Taylor now."

My mind is running a mile a minute but I can only concentrate on one thing, Christian. I just want my husband I need to know he is okay. God where is he, why isn't he answering my calls? All I see when I close my eyes is that damn note.

*Did you really think your husband would get away with that charade in court? Think again, honey. You may be the prick tease he fell in love with but he wont stay yours for long.*

"Mrs. Grey?"

"H'm." I look up to see Hannah standing with Ryan, Reynolds and Sawyer.

"Why don't you come to the lounge ill get you some tea while you try to get in touch with Mr. Grey?" I nod slightly to her as I grab my purse and phone before following her out.

I pace the length of the lounge as I wait for Christian to answer but he doesn't. I call Andrea who tells me he thar he left an hour ago and that he was meeting an investor for lunch. Which means his phone is on silent. Shit.

I call Taylor who finally answers "Taylor."

"Jason, where is Christian I need to speak with him its urgent."

"Ma'am I can't understand you. Slow down and tell me what's going on."

"I got a delivery here at work and the note was basically threatening Christian. I need to know he is okay. Are you with him?" I state as slowly as possible but the panic rising.

"No ma'am. He drove himself to his lunch meeting. I've just spoke with Sawyer. I'm on my way to get Mr grey."

"Why the fuck would you let him go by himself?"

"I'm only doing my job Mrs. Grey. If there had been any type of threat we had known about, I would have insisted upon driving him." He says.

"Your job is to protect him. How the fuck are you protecting him if you're not with him?" I don't know why I'm yelling at him. He doesn't deserve that. "I'm sorry Taylor. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault."

"It's perfectly fine, ma'am. I understand."

"Please just get to Christian and have him call me. I'm going home I can't stay here."

"Yes Ma'am." We both hang up.

"Hannah, can you drive me home, please?" I ask.

"Of course Ana. Let me just go get my bag and we will go."

"Thank you."

"Sawyer. I'm leaving. Hannah will bring me home Taylor knows I'm heading home so he will meet me there hopefully with Christian."

"Mrs. Grey you should let one of the security team go with you."

"Fine." I don't have the energy to put up a fight.

...

Sitting in the living room, the wait for either a phone call or Christian to show up here is agonizing. Gail brings me a cup of tea and cheesecake while I'm sat on the couch. I more or less just play with the cheesecake only really taking a couple small bites.

Just as I down the rest of my tea I hear a car pull into the drive. I dart outside to be greeted by the black SUV driven by Taylor. As I make my way over towards it Christian jumps out of the back and I dive into his arms.

"Oh Ana I'm here baby." I cry a little before pulling away slightly. I swat at his chest angrily but failing miserably to show that.

"Don't ever do that to me again Christian. Answer your damn phone when I call no matter how busy you are. I only ever call if its important you know that. I though something happened to you." He pulls me back into his embrace.

"Shh. Relax ana. I'm so sorry baby. I'm okay I'm here. I accidentally left my phone in the car. It wont ever happen again I promise." He says squeezing me tightly and rubbing my back. "Lets get you back inside and ill go see what Sawyer and the team have found out so far."

"I want to find out too. I'll come with you." I sniffle as we walk into the house. He huffs in anger but wisely doesn't argue with me.

We walk in to Taylor's office where he has already joined the rest of the security. "So what do we know?" Christian asks.

"Well sir, the young man who did the delivery said a young brown-haired woman paid him to deliver the box. The only description he could give us was that she has brown hair, brown eyes, is around 25 years old and about five foot six inches. He works for a floral service but she wasn't a customer nor somebody he knew. Said she approached him on the street at one of his other deliveries. We checked the servalance in the are but came up empty." Sawyer states.

"That's all we have sir. No other leads at the moment. But we have an idea of someone else being behind this incident other than the young woman in question." Taylor interjects.

"And who would that be?" Christian snarls.

Taylor coughs a little "um Jack Hyde, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"Jack Hyde." He states again.

"That fucker is in jail how is that possible?"

"He is most likely in contact with someone on the outside, this woman probably someone else as well. We can't be sure though." Sawyer is speaking again.

Who the fuck is he working with? I knew it was him the second I read that note card. We just can't get away from even with him behind bars. Will this ever end.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: So this authors note doesn't really have much to do with the story. If you read this I appreciate your feed back. I am currently outlining drafts of my own novel I plan on writing. Though I want my novel to be written in 3rd person and not first person like I'm used to. So I wanted to ask if you, my lovely readers, would mind if I did a chapter or two in third person? As a practice run and to get all of your opinions. I will switch right back to Ana's point of view after the one or two chapters. Please let me know. Thank you. :)

This one is short I'm sorry. It moves things along though.

...

Friday March 9, 2012

...

Security has been tightened dramatically since the incident on Wednesday. And I don't just mean just our security guards. There is a brand new high-tech system placed in both Grey Publishing and Grey House, the newest and most up to date systems at that. Extra servalence cameras in places they weren't before and new security codes for all access points in both businesses and our home.

Instead of just Sawyer accompanying me occasionally, I now have to take him every where which I don't mind at all. I'm pretty sure Christian also has Ryan following on our tail as well just in case. He has also added a security detail on watch at Bellevue, and the rest of the Grey's apartments along with Escala. Any chance of Hyde's accomplices getting to any of us especially Christian or I is near impossible. I wont let my guard down though because even with the added security before he still managed to get to people and into our homes before he went to jail.

With this heightened security I wonder if Christian will still allow us to attend to Jose's art show tomorrow in Portland. In the midst of everything I had forgotten about it but now that I have gotten the reminder and we had already said we would be there I don't want to disappoint Jose.

"Christian" I say knocking on his study door.

He looks at me over the top of his computer, "yes."

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, what's up baby?" He sits back crossing his hands in his lap.

I wall over to him not sure about what to say, "can we talk about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" I decide to just get to the point. No need to try to convince to go, he will most likely have the same answer either way.

"I just wanted to know if I should call Jose and let him know we can't make it tomorrow. We are supposed to be in Portland at 1 to meet him and Tanya for lunch and then go to his art show."

"Ah yes. Um well I'd prefer not to with the heightened security risk but getting out of town might be good. Plus its too late to cancel. We will go but that means Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds will all be with us."

" I understand. I wouldn't have it any other way." I say climbing into his lap. I wasn't expecting him to say we would go.

I kiss him softly but he quickly turns it hot and needy. We break apart breathless, "take me to bed, Christian."

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." He lifts me and carries me to our bedroom.

Once in our bed, Christian and I make love until we are both completed sated and spent. I fall asleep in his arms the same way I do every night, feeling safe and loved.

...

We wake early to get ready for our trip to Portland. It is a long drive, we need to pack an over night bag and we want to make it there with enough time to check into the hotel before meeting Jose and his girlfriend for lunch. Which means we will have to leave about nine, so we have time for showers and breakfast before we head out. Gail is staying at her sisters tonight, thankfully. I'd hate to have her home by herself even with the extra security here.

After showering and packing our overnight bags I head down to the kitchen while Christian is in the shower to make breakfast. I cook up omelets and toast for us with a bowl of fruit on the side. Christians coffee and tea for myself complete the meal.

"Mm breakfast smells delicious baby." Christian says walking about behind, kissing my neck then places his hands on my bump. "Hows my boy doing this morning?"

"Right now he's being a good boy, but this was a different story."

He bends over so his lips are brushing against my bump "are you giving mommy trouble little boy?"

Just as Christian goes to kiss my bump blip kicks hard right where his lips touch and I cant help but giggle at the look of shock on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes. You need to be a good boy and let mommy get her rest. You can play soccer during the day."

We finish our big breakfast fairly quickly cleaning up just as fast. As we head out I make sure I have my Ipad so I can read on the drive to Portland. Reading always makes the trip seem as if it is shorter than it really is.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: I apologize for not getting this up last night.

Portland time, hope you like where I took this chapter :) Also first try at third person POV, please don't hate me if its horrible.

I hope you enjoy :)

All mistakes are mine!

...

SATURDAY MARCH 10, 2012

...

Both Christian and Anastasia sat in silence nearly the entire drive to Portland, each of them equally envisioning how their day will turn out. Neither of them wanting to bring up any mention of the perceived threat looming around them for the sake of having a normal day. As normal as can be for the Grey's, that is.

Arriving at the Heathman, Christian stops momentarily at the front desk just to retrieve the room key before leading Anastasia into the elevator, their elevator. Pulling her close to his side, he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"This will always be my favorite elevator. I may keep my word by renting out this elevator tomorrow before we leave." He nips softly at her ear before standing back upright, sending a blush rushing across Anastasia's face.

Reaching the top floor of the hotel, they enter their suite and get settled in. After situating themselves they take a few moments to enjoy each others company before the couple has to take off for lunch.

...

Jose and Tanya arrive at the hotel's dining room early allowing them to relax for a few minutes. Upon Christian and Ana's arrival, the relaxed atmosphere seems to shift into a slightly more tense setting. Picking up on the shift from Tanya, Ana seems a touch more uncomfortable than when entering.

The two couples awkwardly converse through out lunch, seamlessly ignoring the stiff surroundings. Ana and Jose catching up on the last few months that lacked communication between the two. Though it would seem Christian and Ana both couldn't overlook the way Tanya glared at Ana.

As the couples began to depart, Ana made her way to the restroom. Exiting the stall she was faced with the death glare of Tanya. "Excuse me." She said trying to get to the sink but Tanya didn't budge.

"I'd like a word with you, Ana" the words dripping with resentment.

"I get the feeling this isn't going to be an exciting conversation." Ana remarks.

"For myself, maybe but for you not so much."

"Well get to it then," Ana can't help letting the annoyance she is now feeling slip out.

"Listen, I don't know what game your playing at but aren't you supposed to be married? Leave Jose alone!" She spits out waving her finger in Ana's direction. "He has finally gotten over you and moved on with me, I now have all of his love. Yet here you come edging your way back in the middle of us. Just stay out of his life already because I swear if you do anything to jeopardize what he and I have you will have to deal with me." And with that Tanya exits the bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Ana to her own devices.

'What in the world just happened?' Ana thinks to her self still in shock from the confrontation. Moving from the bathroom she is greeted by her husband who has waited on her.

"You okay, Ana?" He asks noticing the distant look on her face.

"Huh, ya I'm fine. Lets go get ready for tonight."

...

Coming out of the end suite Christian notices that his wife is still lost in her own mind. "Anastasia what's going on? What's on your mind? Youve been very quiet since we left the restaurant."

"I don't think Jose's girlfriend likes me very much." She said her eyebrows scrunching I'm confusion.

"Why do you think that?" Christian asks sitting beside her on the bed.

"Something she said."

"Why did she say, Anastasia?"

"Basically just to leave Jose alone. You know what I'm probably just over thinking it, I probably misunderstood her."

"What the fuck? When did she say this?" He tries to remember any moment from the lunch when Tanya and Ana were alone.

"In the bathroom after lunch."

"So that bitch confronted you, my pregnant wife, in the bathroom?"

"Christian don't call her a bitch. Seriously it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal. The girlfriend of one of the guys I'm not very fond of to begin with confronts my pregnant wife. That seems like a big deal to me." His voices raises with each word.

"I don't know what her intentions are Christian but trust me her threat was empty. She's not going to do anything else, she just loves Jose and thinks I'm going to get in the middle of that." Ana tries to just shrug it off.

"Hold on. Her threat was empty? So not only did she confront you but she threatened you?" Now Christian was furious and he was going to do something about this Tanya chick.

"Just calm down, please. Like I said it was an empty threat. Nothing I can't handle trust me baby. Please just let it go, I don't need you doing any thing stupid. Especially not now with everything else going on." Amazon knows that they don't need any more issues added to their plate right now in the midst of Jack Hyde and his mystery accomplice.

"We are not going to the art show tonight. No ifs ands or buts."

"Christian.."

"Ana I mean we are not going. Call Jose nd tell him you aren't feeling good or something because I wont stand to be in the same room with them without saying something."

"Fine." Ana gives in no longer having energy to fight about this.

She quickly calls Jose thanking him for joining them for lunch but apologizes about nor making it this evening. After the phone call she cuddles up next to Christian in hopes to calm him down some.

The couple lays in bed trying to get their minds off the situation at hand. But right now the only thing likely to distract them is each other. In the one way they have so many times before. No one else matters and it's just the two of them. Getting lost in each other, in eternal bliss.


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: I do apologize to any one I may have disappointed with the last chapter. It wasn't my intentions yet I do want you to know that every chapter except for chapters 99, 100, 101 are unplanned. For every chapter up until this point and until those chapters, they are written purely from whatever pops into my head as I begin to type. What happened in the last chapter was just an idea that I decided to go with so that not all the remaining chapters leading to 100 are boring. I will try to clarify the Ana/Tanya situation in the next few chapters. All of your assumptions of who may or may not be the mystery accomplice may or may not be true. With all honesty I'm still not sure who that is.

But anyways enough of my rant.

Enjoy!

...

Monday March 12, 2012

...

Monday mornings always come too fast. Even though the weekend started off on a bad note, when it comes to being with Christian I never want the weekends to end.

Although the reason for being in Portland never happened, the weekend still turned out wonderful. Christian made good on his word and we had an amazing time in our elevator for more than just one quickie. I don't know how he managed it, well actually I do. He is the Christian Grey, Seattle's wealthiest he can get whatever he wants even an elevator in a busy hotel for two hours.

There is still no word on who the woman is who had the flowers delivered or if she was the only one behind it. The only lead we had led nowhere.

Now Tanya. I don't know what that girl knows about me or my past with Jose but surely she has the wrong impression. Maybe Jose told her something or maybe she just jumping to conclusions. Either way I know I've done nothing to have that girl thinking Jose and I were ever more than just friends.

Maybe its just a misunderstanding on her part and something we could resolve without having to drag Jose into. I certainly will not lose a friend over this nor do I want to jeopardize their relationship over something that can be talked through.

I'll call Jose and get Tanya's number maybe I can persuade her to come to Seattle or meet in or near Olympia for lunch, just the two of us. She needs to hear my sidebof things regardless and I'd rather it be in person than over the phone.

I pick up my blackberry and phone Jose, he picks up after only two rings.

"Jose, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"You could never disturb me, Ana. I'm just studying. What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize again for not making it to your art show."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Listen, I hope you don't mind me asking but I was hoping you could give me Tanya's number." I say knowing he is going to ask questions.

"What for Ana?"

"Well I just thought things could have gone better at lunch the other day. I mean I feel like we didn't get off on the right foot. You two have been together a while now and you're a good friend of mine so I'd like to get to know better. Clear up whatever awkwardness there was the other day."

"Okay Ana. I'm sure Tanya would love to get to know you better too. Plus I wouldn't want my two best girls not getting along."

"No you wouldn't want that." I say with a giggle.

I write down her number and say good-bye to Jose. He said now would be a good time to call her so I may as well get it out of the way.

I use the office phone and dial her number. After 4 rings she picks up with and eager tone "Hello?"

"Hi Tanya?"

'Yes whose this?"she asks.

"Its Anastasia Grey, Jose's friend."

"Ah I see and what can i do for you?"

"Well I don't really understand why you came at me the way you dis the other day. I think there may be a big misunderstanding between us and I was hoping we could rectify that."

"Oh do you? What makes you think there was a misunderstanding?"

"I do. I don't know I just feel you have the wrong impression of me and I'd like to clear that up. I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch sometime this weekend and we can talk about it." I suggest.

"I don't particularly want to hear what you have to say but ill give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll be in Seattle Thursday. We can meet for lunch then. I will call you." She hangs up before I can even respond

What is with this girl? She is so quick to dish out but always has to have the last word. She's arrogant and cocky. Maybe its just a front and she does that so she doesn't have to hear the crossfire.

Well I know one thing for sure. I'm going to be in the cross fire this evening when I tell Christian I'm having lunch with her Thursday. Hopefully he will let me handle this on my own.

...

"Christian" I call out entering the house. I know he is home before me because all of our cars are here and the extra SUVs. I holler again as i get further in the house, "Christian."

"In the kitchen baby" he yells back.

I walk in to find him at the breakfast bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand and Gail cooking away.

"Hey" I say walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss. "Good evening Gail. What's for dinner?"

"Good evening, Ana" she says turning to smile at me. "Baked chicken and steamed vegetables with a curry-honey sauce."

"Mm sounds delicious."

We talk about our days over dinner but I wisely choose to wait until we are done eating to bring up Tanya.

"Baby, I have something to tell you please don't get mad."

"That doesn't sound good. Why would I get mad?" He says cocking his eyebrows at me.

"I just want to deal with this on my own so I don't want you to get involved. I am meeting Tanya for lunch on Thursday to try to clear up this situation."

"I don't think so Ana. That woman threatened you the last time you were in a room with her."

"See your already worked up. Just trust me on this Christian. I already spoke to her and it was my idea. She is going to be in Seattle Thursday so we are going to meet for lunch. I'll have security with me. Everything will be fine."

"Christ Ana. I wish you would discuss this stuff with me first." He says throwing his plate in the sink and leans over the counter.

"I'm sorry but I knew what you would say. Just give me a chance to make this right on my own. If it doesn't work we will get Jose involved and you can help me handle it." I say walking behind him and rubbing my hands up his back.

He sighs before turning around and pulling me into his arms. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.

...

Waking up I'm the middle of the night to a full bladder is the worse. Once I relieve myself I try to get comfortable with no luck. I decide to go to the kitchen and find a snack. Out of everything we have there is not one thing that looks appealing to me.

I could really go for some Ben and Jerry's right now, specifically half-baked ice cream. Oh my I must have some. To my disappointment we have nothing but plain vanilla in our freezer. I sit down at the breakfast bar to figure out what to do about this craving.

"Ana, what are you doing down here?" Christian saunters into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Sorry baby I couldn't get comfortable so I came down here for a snack."

"Oh. But you're not eating any thing."

"That's because we don't have what I'm craving." I say trying not to sound annoyed. Damn these hormones.

"And what would that be?"

"Ben and Jerry's Half Baked ice cream."

"We have vanilla ice cream."

"If I wanted vanilla I'd be eating it already."

He steps back putting his arms up in defeat. "Okay sorry. Here you know what I'll go throw some clothes on and run to the store to get you some."

"It's late baby you don't have to do that."

"Its fine. I'll take one of the security guys that are on duty tonight. Don't worry about me." He says kissing me and turning to leave the kitchen.

"You really don't have to go though, I'll get over this craving eventually."

"Nonsense. What you and blip want, you get."


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: I know some of you are still skeptical about Tanya. I am trying to work that all out hopefully this chapter will clear it up some. I have started the next chapter as well and that should be up tonight.

All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

...

THURSDAY MARCH 15, 2012

...

I step into the small restaurant in downtown, having arrived earlier than Tanya. I get us a fairly private table in the back while Sawyer and Ryan are seated at a nearby table but far enough away not to hear us. Moments later the hostess shows Tanya to the table.

Removing her thigh-length pea coat reveals her rather skimpy outfit, skimpy for lunch with me anyways. As if she is trying to get all the attention brought on her. Her clothes aren't as pricey as mine but with a body like that and clothes that revealing I'm sure no one would even realize whose she's having lunch with. Her purple top is cut way too low showing a bit too much cleavage. Her black skirt is cut way too short that if she bent over every one would get quite the view of, well everything and her thigh high boots put her look over the top. Well she has definitely got the attention of the men in the room, including Sawyer and Ryan. I caught them out of the corner of my eye openly gaping at her. I can't help but roll my eyes, get a grip Jeez.

"Tanya, how are you?" I offer my hand across the table.

She takes my hand shaking it firmly. "I'm good, Anastasia. How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for asking. Shall we order?"

"Sure" she says glancing over the menu.

The waiter comes over to bring our drinks and take our meal orders. I decide while we wait for our food will be the best time to start this conversation. No sense in prolonging it.

"So" I inhale deeply "Tanya, I don't know exactly what happened last weekend. I don't understand why you feel the way you do about me. Maybe Jose said something that led to a misunderstanding or maybe he didn't but what ever the reason, on top of you explaining more to me, I'd like to defend myself. Not that there is any thing to defend, you just never gave me a chance to say my part last time. Maybe this time you can start by explaining why you came to me the way you did and then maybe hopefully I can try clear it up if possible."

"Listen, all I know is that Jose loved you. From the beginning of our relationship I had to hear all about Ana. That you were his best friend and how you broke his heart when you chose the billionaire over him. He never wants his heart to be broken again leaving me to fight for his attention because he was still hung up over you." She sighs but I know she is not done so I wait for her to continue.

"He admitted that if you ever came running to him for anything he would be there in a heartbeat. If I was so madly in love with him I wouldn't have even bothered with him anymore but I did because I love him so much. He finally realized that and our relationship couldn't have been any better than it has been these past few months. There was no mentions of you though I knew your were still friends. We came to Kate's party and I thought maybe you and I could get along. That he had finally gotten completely over you and we could all be friends. Then the last few weeks leading up to the art show you were all he talked about. How your portraits were a hit at his first show and about being excited for lunch. How he didn't like Christian Grey but would deal with him for you."

"Oh." I had no idea and don't know what to say but our lunch is brought out and even though I'm no longer in the mood to eat, blip is. So I dig in as does she before she continues.

"It scared me to think that all that fighting for him was going to be for nothing. That as soon as you guys caught up, he would be pinning over you all over again. And I just couldn't deal with that. I couldn't let it happen."

I look at her over my nearly empty dish trying to figure out what to say.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry. But in my defense Jose has been nothing more than a friend to me. He was like a brother to me during college. Our fathers are friends from the military. That's it. I don't now nor have I ever seem Jose as anything but. I am a happily married woman. I love my husband more than any one could imagine and I am carrying his child that we are both happily awaiting his arrival. I can assure that I will never cheat on my husband or leave him for Jose or any other man for that matter. What can I do to prove this to you? I think you're a good girl and you make an amazing couple. I don't want to get I'm the middle of that but Jose is a friend and I don't want to lose that either." I have done all the explaining I can do I don't know what else to do.

She sighs and looks at me with her doe brown eyes. "I don't know what to do. Clearly trying to scare you off wasn't the answer."

I can't help the chuckle that slips my lips. "No it wasn't but I understand trust me I do." A certain bitch troll comes to mind though the difference is I don't want Jose. "Listen if Jose loves you like he says he does, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Please don't let me come between the two of you. Just tell him how you feel and maybe things will be the way you want them to be again."

"Thanks for talking me into lunch, Ana. And I'm sorry, really I am. I should have just talked to Jose about my issues or at least talked to you like this instead of coming at you the way I did." She says.

"Apology accepted." I smile over to her. "Now can we get dessert, I could go for some chocolate mousse." She giggles and nods her head.

I'll have to have a word with Jose. Maybe we can all be friends, now. This lunch went much better than expected.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: I had every intentions of updating this last night but it turns out it's quite hard to type with a 30 pound 2-year-old passed out on top of you.

I am glad everyone is still enjoying this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. This is short but sweet.

Enjoy :)

...

Christian's POV

March 21, 2012

...

Once again I am heading to the store for another one of Anastasia's cravings. This is the third time this week and its only Wednesday. Tonight I'm going for ding dongs, lays wavy chips and jalapeno dip. Quite odd if you ask me.

Apparently when the grocery shopping is done not very much junk food is bought, I'll have to change that. Though with the different cravings Ana keeps having we are very unlikely to have what she wants in the house) anyways. The one thing we have had in the house that she's craved this week is maraschino cherries and that's only because she had a craving for ice cream sundaes last week.

I've woken Taylor and taken him with me the last two nights but tonight I didn't need to wake him. He just as much as I have, has grown accustomed to these middle of the night runs to the convenient store.

Our drive to the store is on the quiet side, the only sound coming from the radio. Both of us head into the small convenient store and both go to grab what we need. Luckily they have everything Ana wants, no trip to a second store. Taylor and I get ourselves snacks and soda before paying and leaving.

On the way back to the house, I come up to a set of lights at an intersection. It turns green on our side and just as I step on the gas I notice some idiot come flying down the street and run the red light.

"Fucking idiot." Thankfully I was paying attention and was able to slam on the break. That could have been a fucking disaster.

We continue on our journey home, pulling back into the garage 15 minutes later. I toss the keys to Taylor and tell him to go back to bed as I enter the house. I go in search for my wife who I left in the kitchen 45 minutes ago. Not in the kitchen or the library where I've found her the last couple nights, maybe she went up to our bedroom.

As I head to the staircase, I notice the fire on I'm the family room. Ana most likely started it. "Ana?" I call out walking towards the room but get no answer. Walking in my eyes wander the room until they land on its target.

For someone who can no longer get comfortable in our bed, she sure looks comfortable sleeping now. Curled up on the couch under a throw she looks to peaceful to disturb. I place the bag of junk food on the table and sit on the edge of it leaning over to kiss her head. Though I know the couch isn't the best place to sleep I decide it's in the best interest to leave her to sleep here. If I move her she most likely wont be able to get back to sleep in our bed.

So much for her midnight craving. I take the food and bring it to the pantry before returning and kick off my shoes. Pushing the table out of the way, I toss some of the cushions from seat down and grab the other throw. I kiss Ana one last time before laying down on my make shift bed on the floor and falling asleep.

I awake at what could only be a few hours later to no Ana on the couch. Now where has she gone? I hear some notice and follow it to the kitchen. "Ana are you in here?"

She pops out of the pantry with the snacks I bought. "Hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't I think it was just sleeping on the floor that woke me."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep earlier I'm sorry baby. I would have never had you go to the store if I thought I was too tired to wait up." She says placing the food on the counter and coming over to me. I happily wrap my hands around her waist. "You should have went up stairs you didn't have to curl up on the floor because I was on the couch."

"Don't apologize, Ana. I would go every night even if you were asleep every time I came back. And that's nonsense I wanted to sleep in the same room as you. That happened to be the family room tonight and I'm more than happy to sleep on any floor in this house if that means you can get a few hours of comfortable sleep."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Mr. Grey?"

"I don't believe I recall the last time, Mrs. Grey."

"Well maybe I should just show you how much I love you then, if you can't recall."

"Hmm I like the sound of that." I scoop her up and turn to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." She says stopping me in my tracks.

"What baby?"

"My food," she giggles pointing to the counter.

God I love hearing her laugh and I love seeing her eat even more. "Of course. How could I forget? I don't need my wife going hungry."

"Well for one my very handsome husband distracted me, that's how we forgot."

"Oh but Mrs Grey I do believe you are the insatiable one who distracted me" I bow my head slightly and rub my nose against hers before kissing her softly.

Grabbing the bag of snacks from the counter, I carry my wife to bedroom to feed her and then make love to her.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: I seriously couldn't be any more grateful for all of your reviews. They mean the world to me. Thank you so much.

I want to apologize for not updating this last week. I know I said I would get a few chapters up this past weekend and I'm sorry I didn't. On top of being a hell of a lot more busy than I thought I would be, I had a serious case of writers block and a bout of chicken pox through my house. It was pretty much impossible to write.

On another note though I do think my Muse is back and I may be able to get out a couple of updates tonight/tomorrow. I'm so so so sorry, again.

The next few chapters are just fillers to get us to Ana's baby shower.

Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

...

Tuesday March 27, 2012

...

FROM: ANASTASIA GREY

SUBJECT: BABY DOCTOR

DATE: MARCH 27, 2012

TO: CHRISTIAN GREY

Can you pick me up at 12:30? Have to be at Dr. Greene's for 1:30 hoping we could grab lunch first.

If not I understand and will meet you at the doctor's office.

Love you,

Anastasia Grey, Editor

Grey Publishing

...

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

SUBJECT: LUNCH

DATE: MARCH 27, 2012

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

Hey baby,

Lunch sounds perfect. I'll be at your office by 12:15. We will go to the restaurant down the block from Grey publishing. It will give us more time than going to the club.

See you soon, my love.

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

...

A minute early as always, Christian is sat in the back of the SUV with Taylor behind the wheel and parked at the curb waiting for me.

"Hi" I slide in next to Christian with Taylor's help. Its getting a bit difficult to get myself up and into the back of the SUV.

"Hi" he says kisses my forehead and taking my hand.

We pull up to small hole in the wall restaurant in just 3 minutes. The hostess seats us at a table near the window, revealing the lunchtime rush of downtown Seattle. After eating a fairly quick lunch and talking about blip, we are back in the SUV and heading to doctor Greene's office.

Once inside I check in at the reception desk before I take the seat next to Christian and wait to be called back. As I flip through a magazine I glance around and see the difference in the pregnancy stages. Some woman much smaller than me and others much bigger. I can only assume they are much nearer there due date than me but you never know. The woman I talked to waiting for my last appointment barely had a bump and she was as far along as I am. That made me feel humongous because my bump was easily twice the size of hers if not bigger.

"Ana Grey" I'm called in by the nurse and Christian and I follow her back to the room "how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks." As we enter I kick off my shoes already knowing the nurse is going to weigh me.

"Ah I see your into the routine now" she says with a laugh, " why don't you step on the scale than and we will get a weight."

I do as she asks and watch as she messes with the scale until it balances. She writes down my weight then asks me to sit back down while she takes my blood pressure. She nods as she takes off the blood pressure cuff.

"Okay Ana, Dr. Greene will be in with you in a moment. Just make sure you leave a urine sample in the bathroom before you leave."

"Okay." I know ill have to relieve myself shortly with this little guy sitting on my bladder all the time.

There is a soft knock on the door and then Dr. Greene walks in. "Mr and Mrs Grey, how are you?"

"Good" Christian says.

"I'm good and you?" I ask.

"Good, thanks for asking. How is baby Grey treating you? How are you feeling?"

"Well besides using my insides as a soccer ball, good. I've felt surprisingly good though the past few days my back has ached slightly and my abdomen is a little sore. But I just chocked all that up to everything getting bigger." I say and notice Christian glaring at me probably because I didn't tell him I've been uncomfortable.

"Yes well that's all normal, Ana. Youve gained another two pounds which is good. You are now carrying around an extra 27 pounds so there will be some occasional aches. Do you have any questions about anything? Or concerns other than the aches?" She asks.

"None that I can think of right now." God 27 pounds seems like so much. And I still have 8 weeks to go, I hope I don't gain too much more.

"Okay well why don't you lay back and we will measure you and listen to the baby's heartbeat."

I get myself up the table, and lay back with Christians help. I pull up my shirt up to under my breast so thar she can do what she needs.

"Ana, remember what we discussed about your uterus measuring slightly larger?" Dr. Greene asks.

"Yes, why is there something to worry about?"

"No it's not. You are still measuring slightly larger though its nothing to worry about. I would like you to go down the hall to get an ultrasound. Get some measurements of the baby and the fluid." She says.

"What does that mean though? Should I be worried?" I ask nervously.

"You may just have some extra fluid, a baby on the bigger side or we could be off on your due date by a couple of weeks. All nothing to worry about. Just relax. The ultrasound tech will let you listen to the heart beat unless you want to hear it here."

I look at Christian and can see he is as concerned as I am. "Um okay, and no that's fine we will wait for the ultrasound. Thanks Dr. Greene."

"I'll see you in two weeks Ana."

"Bye" Christian grabs my hand and leads me out.

...

At the ultrasound, after the tech took numerous measurements and printed a few pictures for we learned everything looks good. She said my uterus is just tilted forward slightly making the illusion that it is bigger. We were also told that blip is being estimated at around 4 pounds and one ounce already. Though the ultrasound tech said measurements can be off to up to a pound either way, she thinks baby Grey will be around 7-8 pounds or even up to 9 pounds when he is born.

The thought of having a big baby scares me but I think a little baby would scare me more. They just seem so tiny and fragile when they are so small.

Back in the SUV Christian surprises me by telling me he has the rest of the day off. Which means we have time to our selves for the rest of the day.


	73. Chapter 73

_**A/N: I apologize for not posting this sooner, I have had a busy weekend.**_

_**First off, I want to send my deepest condolences down to Newtown, Connecticut. I still can't even fathom what happened. It sickens me to the core that some one is capable of the harm he bestowed upon those young innocent little children and there teachers. As a mother of two young boys I can't even begin to imagine the pain those parents are going through, especially during the holiday season when we should be in joyous spirits. If it was possible I would give my holiday just so those children could have one more with their family. It is an unthinkable tragedy and my thoughts and prayers go out to the families of the 20 young children as well as the 6 school staff that were killed trying to protect those children. My prayers are not only for those families but for those children and teachers that were all involved hiding in closet fearing for there lives and are traumatized by what happened. I pray that everyone who made it out of there can heal with the love and support from their community and the nation. **_

…

_**This chapter is just a filler, the next chapter will be much more interesting I promise. This chapter will just be a bunch of email exchange between Christian and Ana and between Ana and Kate. This is short im sorry.**_

* * *

**FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

**SUBJECT: HOME?**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: CHRISTIAN GREY**

Baby,

I can not wait for you to get home tomorrow. I wish you didn't go to Portland yesterday, these two days are killing me.

What time should I expect you home tomorrow?

Xo Ana

* * *

**FROM: KATHERINE KAVANAUGH**

**SUBJECT: SUNDAY?**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: ANASTASIA GREY**

Ana,

Mia and I are going to the spa Sunday morning then some shopping. I want you to join us, actually no you have to join us. It has been too long since we have done anything and I wont take no for an answer. So please come it will be fun. Sunday funday.

Morning at the spa, hair and nails, lunch, and then some shopping.

Let me know.

Xx Kate.

...

**FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

**SUBJECT: SUNDAY FUNDAY?**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: KATHERINE KAVANAUGH**

Kate,

As much as I would normally want to fight you and not going shopping I could really use a relaxing day out especially at the spa. As long as you promise me one thing, no April fools pranks? Then you can count me in. Though you know I have to run it by Christian first and will have to bring security unfortunately.

Love you too.

Xx Ana

* * *

**FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY**

**SUBJECT: MISS YOU**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: ANASTASIA GREY**

Anastasia,

I miss you so much. This trip to Portland is killing me too, I really wish you would have come with me. I keep reminding myself just one more night. I should be arriving back in Seattle around 6pm tomorrow just in time for you coming home from work.

I can not wait to see that beautiful face and body of yours. I want to touch you and feel you under my fingertips. God being away from you is torture.

I love you.

Christian Grey

...

**FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

**SUBJECT: MISS YOU MORE**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: CHRISTIAN GREY**

Christian,

I need to work, I have already missed too much and i'll be on maternity leave in a little over a month. So I can't miss any more unless necessary.

I miss you too. Sleeping in our bed by myself is cold and lonely. I can't sleep with out your arms wrapped around me. Your fingers on me sounds amazing right now. I can think of a few places where id love your fingers to be touching right about now. ;)

I love you, too.

Xo Ana

* * *

**FROM: KATHERINE KAVANAUGH**

**SUBJECT: OF COURSE NOT**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: ANASTASIA GREY**

I have no pranks planned at all I promise. You will totally enjoy yourself, nothing but fun and relaxation.

I understand the security and as much as I despise it I know it is necessary. It's not a problem. Let me know what Mr. money-bag has to say about it.

Xx Kate

...

**FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

**SUBJECT: SUNDAY**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: KATHERINE KAVANAUGH**

Ok sounds good. I look forward to Sunday and I will let you know what he has to say though im sure he wont protest. I wont let him anyways.

I'll call you tomorrow or Saturday and figure out times to meet you guys.

Xx Ana

* * *

**FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY**

**SUBJECT: FINGERS**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: ANASTASIA GREY**

The things you do to me. I have a rock hard erection right now and you're not here to help me alleviate that.

I know of a few places I would love for my fingers to be as well. My favorite places to have them. Maybe you should Skype me and show me exactly where you want my fingers. ;)

You know what we can do with those ipads and video chat.

X Christian

...

**FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

**SUBJECT: DINNER**

**DATE: MARCH 29, 2012**

**TO: CHRISTIAN GREY**

Hmm, very tempting. I am currently sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying dinner cooked by Gail. As soon as im done, I will be more than happy to indulge in a video chat with you and show you where your fingers shall go.

Be ready for me in 15. ;)

Xo Ana


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/N: Another update for all you lovely readers. Smut alert. **_

_**This chapter starts where the last left off but then I skip a couple of days in the middle of the chapter. It is labeled by the date when it changes as to not confuse you. I also apologize for not responding to every ones reviews. I do appreciate every single one of them and they keep me inspired to write, so please don't think I am ignoring you or that I don't appreciate them. That is not the case.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

_**March 29, 2012**_

Rushing to the bedroom after finishing my meal, I quickly strip down to my bra and panties as I hunt for my iPad. The last time we did this, it was amazing and my panties are already drenched in anticipation. Once on the bed I get the Skype going and call Christian as I prop the iPad to give him a nice view. I expected to be greeted by his intense gray gaze and sexy smirk but instead what appears has me squirming with need.

"Oh my," I gasp as I take in my husbands erection standing to attention across my Ipad screen. He shifts and leans back so not only can I see all of his manhood but I can now see his face.

"You said to be ready for you, baby. I'm ready." he says huskily, as his gaze penetrates mine.

"I see that. Seems I'm slightly over dressed." God I think I may come just from looking at him. His penis as hard as can be for my eyes only and that look in his eyes penetrates straight to my core.

"Then do something about that. I don't want one piece of cloth covering even an inch of your body, I want to see it all Anastasia." I'm only too eager to oblige. Reaching around my back I quickly un hook my bra before trailing my fingers to my underwear and pulling them off in one motion. "Ah, now that's more like it. Now, Ana, as much as id love to have some small talk that can wait. I believe there was something you needed to show me."

"Yes, sir there was."

"Then show me, Anastasia" he growls at me. "Show me where you want me to touch."

"I wish you were here, so I could feel your touch on me, you against me and inside of me. I am eager for your touch all over my body, from here" I say as I grab my breast. I grope them and squeeze them like he would as I pinch and tug at my nipples. I continue never taking my eyes off the screen as his lips part and his breathing begins to become shallow. "To here," I say trailing one of my hands over my very large bump letting my fingers softly stroke my skin as my other hand still works at my breast.

"And here," my hands works down my outer and work back up my inner thighs. "Then of course, my favorite place for your fingers to be, here." My hand reaches my hot, wet core stroking lightly around my lips, parting them slowly. I begin a slow assault on my clitoris as Christian begins stroking his erection, gripping it tightly with one hand. His eyes are getting heavy and I know it wont be long before his release comes. I sink two fingers inside of me and pick up the pace as my thumb continues to rub my clitoris.

"God, Ana I need you so bad" he says through gritted teeth.

"And I you, Christian" a loud moan escapes my lips. "ah, Christian."

"Come for me, Ana."

* * *

_**Sunday April 1, 2012**_

Today Im joining Kate and Mia at the spa. Its April fools day, and knowing Kate she always has a good prank up her sleeve. I know she promised no pranks on me today but I still don't fully trust she wont try something.

As agreed Sawyer will drive, so Mia and Kate will come here and we will leave for the spa from here. I was hoping they would allow me to sleep in though but that didn't happen because they were here dragging me out of bed at 8:30am. They want to be out of the door in less than an hour because apparently we have to be at Grace and Carrick for dinner by four so the earlier we leave for the spa the better. This is going to be a much longer day than I expected.

Once I am dressed and ready I meet the girls in the family room.

"Are you finally ready?" Mia squeals. Jeez you'd think this was the only day the spa was open for how eager these two are to get out of here.

"Yes im ready. Let me just say bye to christian."

"Ugh come on Ana no time for all that lovey dovey bullshit." Kate says.

"Christian," Mia shouts down the hall towards Christians office. "We are leaving and taking your wife, see you at the house later."

"Have fun ladies" he appears in his office doorway. "Take care of my wife and stay out of trouble."

"Of course" Mia says as she ushers me out of the house.

"Bye hun" I shout as I head out the door.

Finally at the spa we decide what we are going to get done, and are split up to our rooms. Facials, waxes, massages, whirl pool and nails although I'm getting the full body prenatal massage. And to Christians wishes we have all female masseuse. I think Christian may have even called the spa and requested that today while we are here for no men to be working, because I haven't seen one male staff member.

I most definitely fell asleep during my wonderful massage which caused me to be the last one in the whirl pool. We are all served drinks, all three of us opting for virgin daiquiris'. Finally after a few hours at the spa and some time spent at the hair salon, where I got a trim and blow dry, we head to Neiman's for some shopping. They don't have a maternity section so I just help Mia and Kate shop. After they pick a couple of outfits, they tell me to find something, though I know I probably wont be able to find any thing that fits.

Kate and Mia search to then they find what they say is the perfect outfit. I must admit it is pretty perfect. In dressing room I slip into the pink rose chiffon dress that flows perfectly over my bump and coming to rest mid-thigh. The dress is probably meant to be slightly longer but with my bump in the way it has risen up some. They paired it with white mid calf length yoga pants and hand me a pair of nude suede Jimmy Choos.

"Oh Ana, you look hot. Perfect." Kate states as I twirl around in front of the mirror trying to see myself at all angles.

"You think?"

"Absolutely" Mia pipes in. "You need to wear this now, to dinner. Christian will love it."

"I don't know maybe I should save the outfit for another night." I say liking the outfit I had on, slightly more comfortable.

"No, Im telling you this is perfect for dinner." I pout but don't argue because honestly im getting tired and don't want to change back.

I hadn't even realized the time until we were back in the car, it is already 3:45 and they are expecting us at 4 hopefully they don't mind us being late.

"Mia, your parents wont be upset that we are running late, will they? I mean its going to take us like half hour at least to get there now." I ask

"No, we will be fashionably late plus dinner isn't until 5 my mom just wants us there at 4. Christian is the only one who is ever perfectly on time for anything." She says with a chuckle. That is a very true statement.

"Okay" I say as I relax back in the seat as we make our way to Bellevue.

We arrive at almost half past four due to the traffic we hit. The housekeeper answers the door and shows us to the family room. As I walk through the doorway I am stopped dead in my tracks by what I see, overwhelmed with it all.

"Surprise" I hear shouted through the room.


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it and im glad you are enjoying the story. This chapter may be a little scattered and I apologize if it isn't the greatest. **_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

If someone asked me this morning if this is how I expected this day to go I would laugh at them. Surely this could easily be an April fools joke but seeing every ones face in this room I doubt it. The place looks magnificent, I am truly surprised, I never once expected a surprise baby shower. Not once did this cross my mind, I was actually beginning to think there wasn't going to be one with everything that has happened in the last few months.

The room is adorned in all baby blue, white, sweet baby boy and teddy bear decorations. There is a white wicker chair in the far corner near the fire-place that is covered in blue and white streamers with white and blue balloons and a giant teddy bear balloon in the center floating above the chair. White and baby blue streamers hang all over the room with balloons in the corners as well as some fallen spread around the floor. Stuffed teddy bears sit in the corners of the couches and the coffee table is draped with a baby blue table runner with the most beautiful center piece in the middle. A small porcelain baby in a blue diaper sat on a small white pillow next to a tan teddy bear and a bottle all sat tied around a white column with blue and white ribbon adorning a small bouquet of white and light blue carnations sat on top the column. The same center pieces line the tables of the dining room, that I can see just through the open adjoining double doors. There is a table with a smaller version of the center piece, next to the wicker chair holding numerous amounts of gifts and another table opposite on the other side of the table which holds trays of food from crackers and cheese and chips to small finger sandwiches and fruits and vegetables.

As my eyes scan the room I can see that everyone is awaiting my reaction and I can feel the tears trying to break over the rim. Just then my eyes land to the far end of the room to my right. Oh my god.

"Mom" I squeal. How in the world is she here? I run into her awaiting arms where she folds me into the tightest hug.

"Hey baby girl, don't cry" she coos into my ear.

"I'm just so happy to see you. When did you get here and how?"

"That husband of yours flew us in two days ago. He's a keeper for sure."

I back up and look at her then look over at Christian, "you've been here for two days? But I talked to you yesterday and you said.." I trail off wow, she has been here two days and yesterday made me believe she was home in Savannah.

I look around the room once again and begin greeting everyone who is here, from not only Kate, Mia and my mom but Grace and Grandma Trevelyan to Hannah, Andrea, Ros, Gwen and Rhian. Even Gail and Taylor, for security purposes, are here as well as Joses girlfriend Tanya. The only male in the room other than Taylor being Christian and even though he's stood back smiling widely at me I know he is most likely uncomfortable being surrounded by all woman.

After some chit chatting with all the woman and finding out that Mia and Kate were the main culprits of this baby shower, I head over to Christian.

"Thank you for getting my mom here," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Not a problem, I would never let her miss your baby shower."

"You are the best you know that, Christian Grey?"

"Far from the best, baby but I will do anything to make you happy." I smack him on the chest. "After all the girly shower stuff the rest of the family will be joining us all for dinner."

"What do you mean by the rest of the family?"

"All of the men. Elliot, Ray, Bob, Carrick, Grandad, Ethan and I believe Jose and John may be joining us as well. They are all out fishing right now," he says as if it is no big deal.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. This is all amazing. Thank you for helping Mia and Kate with this and thank you for being here. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ana" he snakes his arms around me and leans down connecting his lips on mine. The kiss turns very passionate until we are interrupted by a cough from behind us.

"If you don't mind, id like to steal the mommy to be so we can get started on some of these shower games." Grace says smiling broadly at us. She really is an amazing and remarkable woman. She has regained some of her memory and has almost completely recovered from the accident In which just by looking at her now you wouldn't even be able to tell she was in.

"Be my guest," Christian says releasing his hold on me.

I follow Grace to the middle of the family room where all the woman are waiting and we begin the games. We started with one game where every one cut pieces of string to the length of which they think is the size of my bump. After everyone has cut their string, everyone one by one wraps it around my waist to see how close their measurements are, the winner being Christian as his string fit perfectly and exactly around me.

We make our way through several more games before everyone starts snacking on the food provided and drinking whatever there hearts desire. After some talking among everyone every one is sat awaiting for me to open gifts.

Christian is sat beside me helping me open each gift, while Mia is sat beside him writing every thing down and Grace is snapping away with camera. All of the gifts are amazing and probably way over priced but that's what a Grey baby will get, nothing but the best. After slowly getting through each gift and card we get up to thank everyone just as all the men make their appearance and join us in the family room. Just as we finish our rounds of appreciation, Grace and the housekeeper announce dinner is ready and will be served in the dinning room.

I watch as our entire family and our closest friends all seat themselves around the tables. This day truly couldn't get any better than this. At the beginning of the day I thought nothing more than having a relaxing day with my girlfriends was exactly what I needed but never thought this is how the day would end, being surrounded by those closest to me celebrating the soon awaited arrival of my blip.


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/N: Much love to all of you. Every one of you readers are much appreciated and knowing so many of you are loving this story motivates me to continue. I was curious though at what you all think. I was considering stopping this story around chapter 100-101 and writing a sequel but I really think there is much more of this story I could continue you writing. So do you all want to see this story just keep on going, well past 100 or do you want a sequel? Let me know.**_

_**I am very inspired this week before the holidays and if everything goes as planned and my muse stays around I am going to aim to get at least 2 chapters a day up. I know that still wont get me to chapter 100 by Christmas but it will get us close. I wish I was able to get to 100 for the holiday but it seems real life had other plans these past couple of weeks. **_

_**But as always, enjoy!**_

_**There is a flash back part way through the chapter, it will be in italics. A small lemon in Christians POV as well, don't hate me if it is horrible.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Still April 1**__**st**__**.**_

* * *

Laying in bed with Christian right now is pure bliss. The day I have had, has been just perfect. Nothing could compare to how I feel right now. I truly am blessed to have Christian and his entire family in my life. They are everything I have been missing in my life and more. And blip will fill in another spot in our big family circle.

Everyone was generous with the gifts they bought for blip. We received triple the amount stuff as there were people there. The nursery is still being worked on so we had to store everything in the spare room for the time being.

"Baby," Christian says as he strokes his fingers across my back just above the hem of my night-gown. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm, just how amazingly wonderful this day has been and how I kept thinking all day that it couldn't possibly get better but it indeed did. It just got better with each passing hour and I appreciate everything all of you did for me today."

"Nothing but the best for my wife and my baby. Anything to make you happy, im glad we accomplished that." he says trailing his hand lower down my back while his other hand rubs small circles across the side of my engorged abdomen.

"Thank you, Christian."

"For?" he asks cocking an eyebrow.

"For being you" I say locking my eyes on his.

"There is nothing special about me, baby" he says looking as serious as can be.

Smacking his chest, I never lose eye contact "Stop that."

"What?"

"Doubting yourself. When will you learn you are the most important person to me? Everything about you is special to me." He just shrugs and looks up at the ceiling while his fingers continue their tracing on my body.

"Christian.." I try to gauge his attention.

* * *

_**CHRISTIANS POV**_

* * *

If she only knew what I did today, her great mood would be ruined and she surely wouldn't think I was so special. I will do anything not to spoil her mood so I mustn't tell her. I promised her I wouldn't say a word to that ill-mannered trouble maker that Jose calls a girl friend, but just seeing her I couldn't let it slide.

_As everyone is getting ready to leave, I spot Tanya retrieving her jacket from the guest room. She is alone and no Jose in sight. I tried my hardest all day to avoid her and keep any animosity I have towards this woman under wraps. But I just can't let her get away with this and I know this is the only chance I'll have to say something._

_I stride over to her as casually as possible, "Tanya."_

"_Christian.. M. Mr. Grey. Hi" she stutters slightly, radiating what I can only presume is fear._

"_A word, please?" I ask though I make sure it sounds a command. I wont take no for an answer she will hear what I have to say. _

"_Um of course," she looks hesitantly over my shoulder before looking back at me._

"_This way,' I extend my arm showing her the way to the kitchen. I give a knowing glance at Gretchen and she quickly shuffles out of the room._

"_I'm certain you have already figured out what this little talk is about" she nods slowly. "Good then I'll just get straight to the point, no beating around the bush."_

"_Quite frankly, I don't take well to people threatening those who I hold in the up most importance to me in my life. But when it come to Anastasia it reaches a whole other level. And with her carrying our child I take those threats much more seriously than before. Upon Ana's request, I reluctantly agreed not to do anything about this situation and to trust her to handle it. To my knowledge it has been handled, correct?" I ask sternly, not letting even the slightest of emotions flicker across my face._

'_Yes, Sir. Anastasia and I have settled this. It was just a big misunderstanding I …" Holding up my hand I cut her off._

"_I let my wife handle this like I said I would and she did. Now what she decides to do in terms of being in contact with you or Jose is her decision. But I want to let you know that I highly dislike the fact she would even consider having any contact with you after the shit you pulled. You will never and I repeat never come at her like that ever again. If you do I will know about it and trust me you will not like the outcome. I can make you're whole world crumble with just one phone call, so don't test me. You're lucky I haven't already taken to that point. But because I trust my wife, I wont, not yet anyways. Do I make myself clear."_

"_Yes." she's says nearly shaking in her spot. _

"_Good." and with that I head back to the family room to join my wife. _

"Christian," I hear Anastasia whisper. "You okay? Your frowning."

'Huh? Oh sorry. Yes baby, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes fine," I lift her chin and barely graze my lips across hers, hovering above them for a moment before eagerly clashing them together in a needy frenzy.

Rolling Ana on to her back, keeping our sensual kiss going, I reach for the lace edge of her night-gown and tear it from her body causing her to gasp against my lips. I cant help but smirk in satisfaction. I straddle her legs and lean back to admire each and every one of her curves and newly there stretch marks. Dare I not mention them knowing how she will want shield herself from me no matter how sexy I think they are or attractive I think she is.

"Fuck Ana, I could stare at you all day. You are so beautiful."

"Fuck me, Christian." God those words went straight to my dick, hardening even further. I stare into her blue gaze that's digging into me seducing me.

"As you wish," I pin her hands above her head while I trail one hand down her thigh and back up to her center, the place where only I have ever been. Fuck. My fingers slide right through her folds gliding across her clitoris, her juices dripping off her. Always fucking surprises me how wet and ready she becomes for me. She never disappoints.

"Please Christian, fuck me, hard." She's squirming beneath me and begging to be fucked. That has got to be the hottest fucking thing I have ever heard and seen.

I roll her on to her side knowing missionary isn't very comfortable for her anymore. I straddle her right leg and lift her left leg and she hooks it around my hip, gripping tight to her thigh as I sink into her. I thrust deep into her get every inch of me wet as I slide in against her silky walls. She lets out a long throaty moan as some fucking type of grunt escapes my lips. She feels so fucking good, I could stay inside her for the rest of my life.

As I rock in and out of her, her moans get louder with each thrust. The noises she makes and knowing I cause them just jump starts my ego, giving me satisfaction and fuel to race forward and fuck her harder and faster. I slam into her over and over, her leg quivering in my hand and I can feel her walls tightening around me as her orgasm begins to take over.

"God Christian, harder" she calls out thrusting herself against me in sync with my thrusts. I slam into her again and she is completely over taken by her climax, the sight of her trembling in bliss sends me into my climax.

"Fuck, baby" I call out as I still inside of her. Collapsing beside her I pull her into my arms, her back to my chest and whisper in her ear, "I love you, Anastasia."


	77. Chapter 77

_**A/N: I had a tad bit of writers block these past few days, so I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. Also, now have a tablet(thanks to Santa) so no longer will I update from my phone, which should allow me to write slightly longer chapters than my normal 800-1000 word ones.**_

_**In the midst of the unknown, I am trying to let the Grey's live as normal life as possible. I have a special event coming up for the family around chapter 80. I do realize that I didn't add into any of the chapters, them planning the event, I was to caught up in every thing else. It will be mentioned soon that they were planning it but as you all do not know those plans it will be just as much of a planned surprise for you all as it is for the members of the family it is intended for. So without giving it away, please continue to read and you shall find out soon enough.**_

_**All mistakes are mine. This is short sorry.**_

_**Hope ever one had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I know I did.**_

* * *

_**April 4, 2012**_

I go on maternity leave in exactly one month. Nearly two weeks earlier than planned but with the trial starting May 7th I will be missing quite a bit of work so I start my leave the Friday before. But with being out for a few months, leaves me with loads of work to accomplish over the next few weeks. I need to ensure that my clients are satisfied with the editors that will be filling in while I'm gone.

As I enter my office after my morning meeting , I feel my phone vibrate in my purse. Reaching in and pulling it out I see a text from my sister-in-law.

**FROM: MIA**

**Ana, call me on your lunch so we can discuss next Saturday. **

**3 Mia**

Great just what I want to be doing on my lunch, more final touches on the surprise party. I really just want to dig into a buffalo chicken finger pizza with no interruptions and be in food heaven. Just moments later Hannah walks in with the pizza I ordered and places it on my desk.

"Thank you, Hannah. Would you like a slice?" I ask knowing if she doesn't take it now there probably wont be any left.

"No thank you, Ana. I brought lunch today but you enjoy."

She walks out probably heading for the lunch room. I quickly open the box and pullout a slice of the piping hot deliciousness. "Mm.." I moan out loud as I bite into the slice licking my lips as I chew. Oh this is so good, I wouldn't even care if I gained a hundred pounds eating this. I'm happy and so is blip.

After finishing off two slices, I dial Mia before I eat anymore. She picks up after only the first ring. She must have eagerly been waiting my phone call.

"Ana, hi. Thanks for calling me. I hope you're not busy."

"No just eating but I have time to talk."

"Oh sorry. You can call me back when you are done I don't want to disturb you." she says

"Mia its fine I have eaten a couple of slices. So next Saturday, what else needs to be done?"

"Well the catering is already taken care of by me, the location will be at yours and Christians but we need to find a way to get mom and dad there with out them knowing. Oh and I've already gone through the invites and who has RSVP." Leave it to Mia to have the most important details taken care of.

"How about I call Grace tomorrow and invite her over for a family dinner next Saturday? I know she told Christian her and Carrick weren't planning anything so it should be no problem getting them there."

"Brilliant, Ana. Why didn't I think of that?" she giggles. "Everyone should I arrive around 6 so tell them dinner is at 7. We wouldn't want them showing up too soon. Now can you get that husband of yours to call me back? I want to make sure he is still in our big gift for them. I put the order in yesterday."

"Of course Mia. Anything else, just let me know."

"I will be at your house Friday to go over the finer details. Thanks Ana. I will talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Mia." I hang up.

I send Christian a quick text letting him know he needs to contact Mia before she ahs a hissy fit. Because we all know Mia when she wants something done it must instantly. Now that, that is taken care of back to my pizza. Three more slices later I am completely sated and need to get back to work.

At home, I head right to the bedroom to change out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable, like one of Christians shirts. When I walk in I find Christian laying in bed in nothing but his boxers. Odd I wasn't expecting him to be home yet.

"I've been waiting for you Anastasia." he purrs, my name rolling off his tongue.

"You have? How long have you been home?" I ask knowing im actually home early from work, so he shouldn't even be here yet not that im complaining.

"A while. I was hoping to make this a regular occurrence, coming home early that is. We need to spend more time together before the baby comes and consumes all of our time."

"Really? You can do that?"

"I can do anything I want, I am the boss. Besides Ros is there if anything should happen after I leave. You want this don't you?" he asks

"Of course. I couldn't think of anything better."

"Good, so that means you come home from work early as well."

"Christian, I .." he cuts me off.

"No Ana, you will be. You don't need to be working these long hours anyways this late in your pregnancy." he says getting off the bed and walking over to me. "Enough about that, I have other plans than talking." He starts unbuttoning my shirt with a smirk on his face.

The perfect thing to come home to after work. I hope he plans on spending the rest of the evening and night in bed. All want is him and I naked tangled in our sheets.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: IM GLAD YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING. Unfortunately I had more than half of this chapter written but lost the whole thing due to my 2-year-old getting hold of and breaking my tablet ='( I want to cry about it. So now its back to my phone. My tablet being broken and losing the chapter had put me off writing :( My fault though.

I have been catching up on all the stories I hadn't been reading. I started and finished 3 stories and now I still have 10 more stories sitting in my inbox waiting for me to read that I haven't even started yet. But I do promise to get up chapter 79 before I start anymore or you probably wouldn't see another update for another week. Haha.

So anyways, now I have my mojo back and here is chapter 78.

...

MONDAY APRIL 9, 2012

...

Since Wednesday Christian has left work and met me at home by 3:30 everyday. I love that we are spending more time together. Except today. Today is Christians anger management class so instead of leaving work at 3 he is staying until 4 then going straight to his class. Then of course a session with Flynn straight after so I wont see him until around 7:30. To pass the time I decide to stay til the end of my usual work day, 5:30.

I get lost in my work and don't notice it is already nearing quarter of six when I look up from the manuscript. Quickly I pack up all my work and shut down my computer before heading out of the office.

"Oh, Hannah," I say when I notice her still at her desk. "You could have taken off already. You didn't have to stay because I was still here. I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"No its no problem Ana. I had some work I didn't realize I hadn't finished, to do. Its my fault though I lost track of time too I should have buzzed you and let you know the time." She says looking slight worried. Why? Is she scared I'm going to be mad she didn't finish something? As long as it was priority then its fine she knows that.

"Hannah, relax. If whatever paper work you had finished isn't priority and at the top of your stack of work to do then don't worry about it. No need to stay late to finish. Finish it tomorrow, go home."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," I way with a smirk advice head to the elevator.

As I head outside, Sawyer already has the SUV and is pulled up at the curb waiting for me. He jumps and opens the door as I get closer.

"Ma'am" he nods as I climb in back.

"Luke," I say with a nod back. "Thank you."

He climbs back in the driver seat and pulls out into to traffic.

"Luke, could you swing by McDonald's for me. I'm hungry and need something to hold me over until dinner."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you."

With in minutes we are pulled into the drive thru at the closet McDonald's. I order my self a fry, fruit parfait and a strawberry milkshake. I don't want anything too heavy because I will be eating dinner with Christian around 8 but I need something to hold me over.

After quickly finishing my snack, I send off a quick text to let Christian know ill wait for him to have dinner. About twenty minutes later we arrive at the house on the sound, my house, our house. I still can't get over the fact I live in this beautiful house with the man of my dreams yet we have lived in the house for almost 3 months. It still seems unreal. I wonder if Christian feels the same. It's like a fairy tale come true, a dream that I don't dare wake up from in fear it will all be gone when I do.

My mind has my thoughts running a mile a minute and I hadn't even realized I am wandering around the house aimlessly. I find myself outside the one room in this entire house I have yet to see. The room that will belong to our blip. I have promised not to look in here until it is completely finished, not to ruin the surprise. It should be done in a couple of days. Gia said it would be done before Friday and I am eagerly waiting. I trail my hand across the door as my other hand rest on my bump. Six weeks give or take a few days, and blip will be here, in my arms. In this house, our home, in his nursery with his mother and father who love him unconditionally.

As much as Christian was scared of the idea of being a father the day I told him I was pregnant, he couldn't be happier to meet blip. He really has come so far since that dreadful day. I wouldn't change it though because it opened his eyes and has brought him to be the loving man and father-to-be that he is today. "Yes blip daddy loves you just as much as mommy does. And I knew it even when daddy didn't." I say staring at my bump as the little boy inside kicks away and I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips.

"There you are," I hear from behind me as Christian wraps his arms around my waist resting his firm hands on my bump. He nuzzles his head into my neck. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Just thinking. I've walked around the house making sure this," I wave my arm motioning around me, "all of this is all real and isn't a dream. Thinking how far we have come as a couple and parents-to-be in the last 8 months."

"Hmm, we have come a long way. More than I ever thought I would. But you, Ana, besides the fact of becoming stronger and more maternal which only makes me love you more, are still the same beautiful, innocent, smart mouthed, woman I fell in love with. And I wouldn't change any of that." I feel the rush of the red blush creeping across my face.

"I love you Christian. You always know exactly what to say." I turn in his arms and lean up to kiss him.

A kiss with all of the love I feel for him at this very moment put into it. I know he feels it because he returns the kiss with just as much love.


	79. Chapter 79

_**A/N: I do apologize for not getting this chapter up when promised. I ended up reading more stories lost track of time, plus my mommy duties come first. Sorry.**_

_**Do all you lovely readers like that I date the chapters? I know it's almost chapter 80 but I'm just curious. I originally added the dates so that I could remember where I was in the story. In stead of erasing it when I posted I just left it there. I just didn't want anyone to be confused or not realize how much time had passed in the story since it's over a long period of time. Anyways on with the story.**_

_**The quote I use for the wall in part of the nursery is from The Help, though I revised it slightly. You is Kind. You is Smart. You is Important.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**April 12, 2012**_

* * *

Gia finally finished the nursery yesterday. I can not wait to see it. If it wasn't for Christian stopping me I would have seen it last night but he insisted that I wait until I get home from work today. Something about a final instruction he needed Gia to follow-up with. So in about half an hour we will be pulling in the drive way at home to meet Christian and Gia for the big reveal. To say I'm eager is an understatement.

The drive home seems agonizingly longer than usual but when we pull in and I see Christian climbing out of his car I can't help the smile that grows on my face. He comes around to open my door before Luke is even out of the car.

"Hey," he says with a megawatt smile.

"Hey yourself." I take his offered hand as his other slides behind me to help me climb out of the SUV.

"Do you want to go sit and get off your feet for a few minutes before we check out the nursery?" Is he serious? Its sweet of him to ask but he should know the answer to that.

"Seriously, Christian? What kind of question is that?" I state and his eyebrows arch in confusion at my words.

"Apparently not the question you wanted to hear. I just want to make sure your comfortable."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I'm fine okay and I will be better once I see the nursery. Then we can sit and relax before dinner, okay?" I pull the hand that's in mine through the door to where Gia is waiting in the foyer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, How are you?" she greets us with an extended hand that Christian takes first.

"Good but eager to see the nursery," I eye the stairs as I say it.

"But first Ana, I want to tell you why you needed to wait until today to see it." Christian says.

"Okay?"

"Gia finished the room two days ago, not yesterday. She showed me a picture of the color theme she went with upon my request. I did a little shopping and well lets just say the room is now complete. But you will see for your self what I mean." I look at him puzzled until Gia speaks up.

"Yes, well why don't you to go check it out and I will stay down here. Again, Mrs. Grey as I said before if there is something you do not like don't hesitate to let me know. I will change anything you want me to without question." She states.

"Thank you." I say heading towards the stairs.

We walk up the stairs hand in hand and I only let go of his hand when we stop in front of the door. No words are said just a nod of encouragement. Christian opens the door but steps aside to allow me to enter first. I look up at him before stepping through the threshold.

As my eyes scan the room I am pretty sure my jaw has hit the floor. I was expecting an almost empty room with freshly painted walls but this, this is, wow.

The wall directly across from the door with the two windows is a taupe color with a chocolate-brown trim around the windows. In between the two windows, the trim of the windows extend to the ceiling, the top half of the wall between is painted with brown, blue and white polka dots. A white bookshelf with baby blue accents stands between the two windows as well. The top couple shelf's hold a picture of Christian and I as well as a copy of our first ultrasound and a picture of me from Christmas rubbing my small bump. I don't even know who took that picture but it is a close and I love it. Each window has a baby blue valance with chocolate-brown curtains flowing from underneath and pinned up to the side.

The wall behind me that I just entered from is taupe as well as the wall the right of me. The door and the closet door are white with the same chocolate-brown trimming. That goes around the floor board too. On the wall next to the closet is a changing table in white wood with three chocolate-brown draws and door. Above the changer hangs 3 wall plaques in a row and evenly placed. A brown one sits in the middle with 'Love you to the moon and back' written in white script. To the right is a white one with a blue teddy bear in it and on the left is a baby blue one with a brown teddy bear in it.

Along the wall next to the main door of the room is a six draw baby blue wood dresser. On top sits numerous items we received at the shower but the wall above it catches my eye. There is a mural of a bear sleeping on a cloud surrounded by stars. It is amazingly done.

In the alcove on the other side of the room the three small walls are all painted chocolate-brown. A very modern white crib fits perfectly in the alcove. The head and foot boards are solid with baby blue panels and from beneath the crib pulls out a baby blue storage draw. The sheets are all silk, I'm sure it's only the finest silk, in brown. The quilt is baby blue with brown trim and a baby blue silk crib skirt. The set has a matching crib bumper and pillows. A taupe mobile with brown teddy bears hangs above the crib. Above the crib in a beautiful script reads, 'You are Kind… You are Smart… You are Important… But most of all YOU are LOVED.'

I am now happily sobbing, each tear one of love and joy. This nursery is absolutely perfect. I haven't yet wanted my son to be here more than I do right this second.

"Ana, are you okay? What's wrong baby?" Christian asks reminding me he was here. I am so overwhelmed I forgot he was in here.

"Yes, I'm more than okay. Oh Christian I love it. I don't even know what to say besides its amazing. What part in all of this did you have?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, Gia showed me the color scheme. So after we had looked at furniture and finding out what you would like, I went and bought furniture to go with the colors and a bedding set. That's it though, Gia came up with the rest this and I agree it is perfect."

"Gia, she's down stairs. I have to go thank her." I know we have been up here for a little while. After taking in every detail one last time I make my way downstairs to thank her and show her out.

* * *

Once she has left I meet Christian in the family room where he is already sat with a glass of wine and a cup of tea waiting for me. He is sat back against the arm rest of the couch with his leg up. I go to sit between his legs but before I can lean back against his chest he stops me. Placing his glass on the coffee table first, he begins to rub my shoulders and back. Boy, does that feel heavenly.

"Mmm," I moan at the perfect feeling of my husbands hands rubbing up and down my back.

"That good, baby?" He chuckles.

"Oh ya." I say nodding my head.

He leans in kisses that sweet spot behind my ear. "I want to do other things you like to get those noises out of you," he nips at my ear and I can feel his breath on my neck. His hands glide around to my front cupping my breast. Arching my back I push my breast further into his hands and roll my head to the side to give him easier access as he trails soft kisses down my neck.

A small moan slips through my lips and I can feel Christians smile against my shoulder. His hands reach the hem of my shirt and he pulls it over my head leaving me in my bra which he quickly removes. He pulls him self from behind me laying me back against the arm rest as he stands. Standing there he eyes me greedily before making work to remove my trousers, taking my panties with them. I'm now naked and at his mercy.

"You are a beautiful sight to behold, Anastasia." A look of admiration on his face.

After pulling off his shirt, he kneels on the couch between my legs taking my foot in his hand. His long fingers and thumbs rub gentle circles around my foot and ankle. He does the same to the other foot before working his way up each leg, separately.

"Ah," I groan in frustration. I love that he is loving me, every inch of me. But I can't take the teasing any more. "Christian please. I need you."

"Just relax, Ana," he says as he leans over and trails wet lingering kisses from my knee stopping shot at my apex before switching to the other leg but he doesn't stop this time.

He kisses all around before slipping his tongue between my folds, lapping up my juices.

"Mm, you taste so good baby," he says with his lips still against me. He works his tongue up and down flicking it across my clitoris, sucking the engorged bundle of nerves. I buck my hips up at him wanting to feel more of him, needing more of him. He licks and sucks harder and faster, sliding two fingers inside me. The rubbing against my walls on top of the magic his tongue is working, sends me spiraling into an orgasm.

I feel him move away from me and remove his fingers as I come down from my climax. "Please baby, I need you inside of me."

"As you wish. Here get up." He reaches his hand down and helps me to sit up. "I want you to be comfortable, get on your knees and face the back of the couch."

I do as he says and he places a couple of pillows in front of me. "Now lean over and hold on to the back of the couch."

"Are you comfortable like that?" He asks.

I'm surprisingly comfortable, my bump rest perfectly on the soft pillows he placed in front of me and the back of the couch is big enough to support my upper body so I don't have to hold my own weight.

"Yes Christian, I'm fine."

"Are you su.." I cut him off before he can finish.

"Yes, now please just fuck me Christian. I can't wait any longer."

"Demanding, little thing you are," he says standing at the edge of the couch between my feet.

Resting one knee between my legs, he eases his erection into me from behind. He stills once his entire length is in me giving me a moment to adjust before pulling back out.

"Fuck, yes," I call out. He feels so good inside me.

He slams back into me, jolting me forward slightly so I grip the back of the couch tighter pushing my ass back against him. He sets a punishing rhythm with his thrust hitting me deep inside hard causing me to call out loudly with each thrust.

"God, Fuck Christian. Faster please." It doesn't take long with his fast hard thrusts to send me into yet another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Fuck Ana," he says through gritted teeth as my walls clench around him, draining him of his release.

"AHH OH MY GOD," I hear the voice scream from the other side of the room. Shit. I try to get up to find my shirt but Christian is still behind me.

"Oh Fuck," Christian says as he falls to the floor trying to cover himself.

"Christian, oh shit baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." I say though I find myself laughing.

"Ya real sorry, Ana. Just put your clothes back on. I'll go see why my sister, Miss Interuptus is here." He pulls his shirt over his head and pulls his boxers on before sauntering out of the room.


	80. Chapter 80

_**A/N: I planned on this chapter being much longer but I had to cut it short because I ran out of time to use the computer. If I didn't get this up now you would have waited quite sometime because have access to the computer again for a few weeks. It may be slightly boring as it is just a filler.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Christians POV**

* * *

"Oh Fuck." Ana knocked me over with her ass as I was trying to cover us.

"Christian, oh shit baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." She says through a fit of nervous giggles. Why the hell was she jumping up like that, giving my sister more of view instead of staying on the couch.

"Ya real sorry, Ana. Just put your clothes back on. I'll go see why my sister, Miss Interuptus is here." I pull on my boxers, throw my t-shirt on and smack Anas ass on my way out of the room.

It never fails, Mia and her impeccable timing. If I hadn't known better I would say she has a radar that goes off and tells her exactly when to interrupt her big brothers. Ever since she was little, she has managed to interrupt the most personal moments especially where I am concerned. But this time she really got an eyeful. What the fuck was she thinking barging in here lie that.

As I walk towards the kitchen, I pass Taylor standing outside the family room doors.

"Sir, I want to apologize. I tried to have Miss Grey wait so I could inform you of her arrival but before I could bring her to the kitchen she was already heading for the family room before I could stop her."

"I understand Taylor. I will handle it, is she in the kitchen?" I ask.

"Yes sir."

I walk in to the kitchen, Gail is hovering over the stove finishing up dinner and Mia is sat at the breakfast bar staring into a cup of tea. Her head snaps up when she realizes I'm in the room.

"Oh god, Christian I, uh, um…" Mia speechless that's something new.

"Mia, Why don't you ever do as your asked?"

"Taylor asked me to wait so I was going to wait in the family room. I didn't think the two of you would, would be doing _that_ in there." she says staring at the counter, probably can't look at me after what she saw. Serves her fucking right for barging in there.

"For fuck sakes this is my home, Mia and frankly, I can make love to my wife any where we so please. This is the one place we shouldn't have to worry about being interrupted by anyone and go figure of all the people it could have been it was you. You sure do have impeccable timing Mia."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks still not looking at me.

"Lets just say I'm not surprised you finally walked in on us, though I'm quite pissed it happened in our own home. You have interrupted your fair share of our activities, coming very close to seeing what you just saw."

"Oh Jeez, I don't even want to know. I'm sorry Christian, believe I am. I may be scarred for life now. No but seriously I am going to go home now. Let you two get back to, whatever."

"Wait. You came here for something, what did you need?"

"I came to talk to Ana but it can wait now. I will just talk to her when I get here tomorrow. Bye Christian and say bye to Ana for me."

"Bye Mia." Well at least she will know better next time

* * *

_**Friday April 13**_

**Ana's POV**

* * *

Well to say having Mia here today is awkward would be an understatement. After what happened last night I can't bare to look her in the eye and I don't think she can look me in the eye either. In fact I think she may be avoiding me at all cost. We only talked briefly when she arrived and that was just so she could inform me she would be working with her party planners and for me to not worry about anything and rest.

I check in on how all of the party works are coming along but mostly I have just been holed up in the library working on a few manuscripts since I took off from work today. Really all I want to do is cuddle into bed with Christian all weekend and do absolutely nothing but that's impossible. We have a party to host tomorrow and people have been in and out all week. I just know it will be all worth it in the end though. Mia, Elliot and Christian are all thrilled to be doing this and I'm happy that I can be apart of it as well.

There is still so much to do before tomorrow evening. The family room and dining room will be the focal point of the party. With temperatures being still quite low didn't want to have this outdoors but the terrace doors will be open allowing the guest to freely roam as they wish. Furniture needs rearranging and the extra tables and chairs arrived yesterday. I'm sure whoever Mia has they're working with her is handling the furniture while she dictates.

The caterers will be here fairly early tomorrow to set up and start preparing the food. Which I am not looking forward too, but this what we have to deal with for offering to host. If we weren't expecting so many people I would have just paid Gail and had her help cook for everyone.

I hear the door creak open and before I even look up I know exactly who is there when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Being able to sense him before I see him has its advantages. When I look up, my breath hitches, his smoky gray eyes staring into mine reaching into me. I feel that all to familiar charge between us and my insides clench. I try hard to shake the feeling away now is not the time and place for this. _The door locks _my inner goddess tells me. No, no, no I wont listen to her.

"Christian, your home already?"

"Yes, where else would I be? It is almost 4 o'clock." Did he just say four? What the hell, I hadn't even realized how late it was.

"Oh I hadn't realized it was that late already."

"Mia is going to stay for dinner, I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't she is more than welcome. She knows that." No matter how awkward things are she is still his sister and there is no getting away from that.

"Okay. I just don't want things to be awkward any longer. The faster we push that behind us the two of you will be able to act normal around each other again." He is right. When isn't he?

"I know." I don't want to talk about it so I will leave it at that.

Whether its dinner tonight or tomorrow we will still have to deal with what happened so the sooner the better i guess.


	81. Chapter 81

_**A/N: I don't want to give away anything that happens in this chapter so if you have any questions after reading, feel free to PM. I will most likely explain my thoughts on it in my AN for the next chapter. **_

_**Horrible lemon in this chapter. It could have been written better but I was slightly distracted and couldn't keep my mind on sex. Sorry.**_

_**I can no longer stay awake to write any more but wanted to give you this before going to bed, So this part one of two.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Saturday April 14, 2012**_

* * *

Dinner with Mia was in an awkward silence, more so for Mia I assume, seeing as she caught her brother in the throes of passion. With the way I was feeling about the situation, it took me trying to see it from her point of view to realize that. After dinner we sat down and talked with out Christian and the awkwardness wasn't as heavy. I'm glad we can get past that and try to forget it even happened, though I don't know if it will be as easy for her around Christian. Christian on the other isn't phased by it at all, which is no surprise to any of us. As for Mia she now knows better than to walk in to any place Christian and I are alone in or at least I hope she does. We sure don't need a repeat of the other day.

Today has been insane. Mia, Elliot, Kate, and Christian have all been running around like mad men to add some finishing details around here with very little of my help thanks to my over protective husband. He doesn't think I should be on my feet too long, and surprisingly I have not fight in me to argue with him. My feet are sore and swollen. I already want to go to bed but its only 3 in the afternoon and I have a party to host.

Everyone is leaving to go to their homes to get ready, leaving Christian and I to get ready as well. Seeing as the guest will be here in just a few hours gives us little to know down time to ourselves. We still have the band coming early as well to set up their equipment out on the patio, a last-minute decision by Mia to set up the small dance floor outside on the patio near the dining room entrance.

Christian needs to do something in his office for god knows what so I opt for a bath over a shower to get off my feet and relax for the few minutes I have to spare. Laying back in the bath, bubbles up to my chin I finally feel completely relaxed for the first time in what feels like weeks. I know all to shortly though I'll need to get out and get back to the event of the evening. I close my eyes and revel in the peace and quiet until I hear the door open. Opening my eyes I see a nude Christian standing in the doorway.

"Enjoying the view, Mrs. Grey."

"Always, Mr. Grey. Now did you come in here to distract me with your body or are you going to join me?"

"If you don't mind, it would be my pleasure to join you."

"Of course I don't mind. Now get in here before the water gets cold."

I sit up so he can slide in behind me, once he is situated I lean back against his chiseled chest. I sigh happily at the feeling of his arms wrapped around me but they don't stay wrapped around me long as he begins to caress his hands over my body. His soft touch sends shivers through my body, my insides clenching in delight. His hands reach my inner thighs, moving up and down but barely grazes my sex leaving me wanting his touch. I buck my hips up as his hand nears it again, which he takes as his cue to slide his fingers through my folds reaching my throbbing clitoris. My back arches as the pleasure ripples and I throw my head back against his shoulder giving his lips and tongue access to my neck. I feel his length growing against the small of my back and I can no longer take the anticipation.

Swinging my legs under me I straddle his thighs, my back still against Christians chest and lower myself onto his waiting erection. I wrap one arm around the back of Christian and with the other use the side of the bath for support, as I slowly slide back up his shaft and circling my hips as I lower back down on him.

"Fuck, Anastasia. I love it when you ride me." He grips tight to my breast as he bucks his hips matching his thrusts to mine slamming himself deeper in me causing me to moan out loudly.

I rock back and forth, up and down harder with each thrust, the more my pleasure grows. Christian grips my hips tightly as leverage to slam me down harder sending me into an intense, mind numbing orgasm. My whole body quivers as my release takes over, leaving Christian in control. He thrusts up in to me only a few more times before he tenses and his own orgasm takes over, spurting his release inside of me.

* * *

Dressed in a sleeved charcoal ruched mid-thigh length dress by Olian maternity , nude stockings and a pair of Jimmy Choo black glittered ballerina flats, I'm ready for the party to begin. I head downstairs in search of Christian and find him on the patio giving some instruction or other for where things should be placed. As always his controlling, domineering side sets my insides on fire, he is beyond sexy when he is in control like this.

I wander around the house, checking out how everything is coming along. The caterers in the kitchen are hard at work preparing the meals for this evening. I make my back to the dining room which has been completely transformed I almost wouldn't recognize it as part of my home. The furniture that was here has been replaced by several round tables enough to seat 60 people. Yes 60 people, but that number is quite small considering how many people show up to the events Grace hosts. But tonight is all about Carrick and Grace. The guests range from the entire family, close friends new and old of the couples and some of their colleagues that they have become close with over the years.

Each table in the dining area are draped in ivory table clothes with small crystal bowls filled with sea-blue pearls as center pieces. With the money Christian has put into this party I'm most certain they are likely real pearls. There are name cards at each table as well so every one knows where to sit.

The patio has been closed off, so that the party goers who choose to sit outside or dance don't have to worry about the colder weather. There are tea light lanterns hung all over the patio above the dance floor, set the most romantic tone for the party. To the right off the dance floor in perfect view through the dining room doors is a blown up photo of Carrick and Grace from their wedding day. It is one of the most beautiful portraits I have ever seen and Grace looks just as beautiful now as she did that day.

Back inside to where once was the family room is now an open area with few chairs to make room for mingling. The decorations are simple with ivory streamers and a small table for gifts with the same ivory table-cloth and pearl centerpiece. Near the fire-place is a large table draped in a blush pink table-cloth that is adorned with desserts, from a replica of their wedding cake to cupcakes with Godiva chocolate pearl toppings and everything in between. On the far wall, a projector screen has been hung wear a video display of photos from the couples 30 happy years of marriage is being displayed for all to see.

I am amazed at how amazingly wonderful this has all turned out and I can not wait for Grace and Carrick to see this. Promptly at six o'clock, Mia, Ethan, Elliot and Kate all arrive followed shortly by the first of the guest. It's not long before our home is filled with all the guests here to celebrate with us. Grace called roughly twenty minutes ago that they were on their way and how excited she was to have a family dinner in our home with us. Little does she know.

At approximately 6:45, Grace and Carrick pull into the drive way. I make my way to greet them at the door with Christian on my tail. We greet them with big hugs and smiles when they reach the door. We guide them into the family room where every one is gathered and as the four of us walk through the doors, everyone shouts surprise, as the photographer we hired snaps away with his camera. The look of shock is plastered on their faces and I see the tears of joy roll down Graces cheeks. Everyone makes their way to the couple one by one to wish them a happy thirtieth anniversary.

After greeting every one we push our way into the room and that's when they notice the slide show displayed on the wall which sends more tears down Graces face. Gathering Elliot, Christian and Mia together, she hugs them all individually followed by Carrick.

"You kids didn't have to do this. But thank you so much. This is the best anniversary gift. I love you three and never forget. You, my children, are wonderful." Grace says as she tries hard to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you. This wasn't necessary but it is deeply appreciated." Carrick says.

"Nonsense, we wanted to do this for you. You two deserve much more than this." Christian says.

"Doing this couldn't make us any happier. We love you, both." Mia jumps in.

"Just stop thanking us and enjoy yourselves. This is your party, go be the lives of the party and have fun. Will ya?" Elliot utters.

"Alright, alright. We will but seriously thank you." Grace says again before hugging them again and moving on to hug Kate and I before joining in on the rest of the party.

* * *

**GRACES POV**

* * *

This is beyond anything I expected from my children. Never in a million years would I have thought they would celebrate our anniversary like this. Just having them in my life and to be a part of the thirty wonderful years Carrick and I have shared is more than enough. They went above and beyond throwing us this party and I don't even know where to begin to thank them for such a big gesture.

All of our family and close friends are here celebrating and joining in on our happiness. The slide show on display is amazing, seeing each picture just reminds me how blessed we truly are. In all honestly, I don't think it would be possible for this night to get any better.

Christian announce to everyone that he would like everyone to join him out on the patio before dinner is served. As I walk out, arm in arm with Carrick, the first thing I notice is our wedding photo and I am once again brought to tears, tears of pure happiness. Center of the dance floor, stands my sweet boy Christian mic in hand with his gorgeous wife on his arm, and all the guests gather around.

"Thank you all for joining us here this evening to celebrate the thirtieth wedding anniversary of my parents, Carrick and Grace. There is nothing I could possibly do to repay all the love and attention they have gave me over the years. I am beyond grateful to be able to call them my parents and I wouldn't be where I am today with out them. I know no amount of money or material items could possibly show how deeply I care for both of them, I could give them the world but that still wouldn't measure up to the love they deserve.

"Mom, Dad, I couldn't have asked for better parents and for you, I'm grateful. I love you both more than words could explain and I can only hope that Ana and myself are as happy and as in love as you two are, in thirty years. Happy Anniversary and I wish you many, many more to come.

"If you two could come out to the dance floor, please?"

Carrick and I walk out, both wearing our love for each other and our family on our faces. After a group hug, Christian announces that we will be reenacting our first dance and cues the band to start playing as he and Ana walk of the dance floor.

I am never happier than when I am in Carricks arms. The band fires up and the sound of the instruments resonate across the patio and just as the strong voice of a man starts to swing, Carrick sweeps me up, gliding us across the dance floor.

_My love, there's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love, you're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Swaying to the music as he leads us, to the song we danced to at our wedding is pure bliss. Nothing else matters right now, in this moment, but the two of us.

_And I, I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

There are no words to describe exactly how I feel at this very moment. I just let myself get lost in the song and the feel of my husbands arms around me, his hand cupping mine as he did so 30 years ago.

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And love, oh love_

_I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you, you mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know, I know_

_I've found, I've found in you_

_My endless love_

This song couldn't have been more perfect for us then as it still is now. I found my love in him and endless it is. This is the life I always wanted. I have it with him and we will continue to grow old together.

_Ohh, and love, oh, love_

_I'll be that fool for you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_And yes, you'll be the only one_

_'Cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love, my love, my love_

_My endless love_

As the song comes to an end and our dancing stops Carrick dips me down and leans over crashing his lips on mine. The guests all erupt in applause but I'm too lost in the moment to acknowledge them.


	82. Chapter 82

_**A/N: I am so glad you enjoy part one of the anniversary party. Im actually happy with my decision to split it into two parts because that just brings one chapter closer to 100. If any one has any questions about why I decided on it being their 30**__**th**__** anniversary or how I came up with time frame, just ask and I will be more than happy to explain.**_

_**I want to thank you all for following along this far and I hope you all continue to enjoy what's to come. **_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**ANAS POV**

* * *

I knew Christian had such love for his parents but I hadn't expected him to display it quite so openly with everyone around. Though I shouldn't be surprised as he has no shame in public displays of affection where I am concerned, he has just always had trouble accepting love from his family and returning it wholly. It was amazing to witness his emotional speech to his parents and I'm sure everyone else thought so too.

After watching Carrick and Grace moving gracefully around the dance floor, sharing in their love for one another, we all head into the dining room for dinner. A six course meal has been prepared by the highly recommended caterers of Mia's choice.

_**DINNER MENU**_

**FIRST COURSE:**

_**Cream of Red Bell Pepper Soup**_

_Topped with shredded Parmesan cheese_

_2002 Marcassin Chardonnay_

**SECOND COURSE:**

_**Arugula Salad**_

_Served with sliced pear, topped with shaved Asiago cheese_

_2006 Jim Barry Shiraz_

**THIRD COURSE:**

_**Mushroom-leek Brandy Tarts**_

_1998 Sine Qua Non Veiled Pinot Noir_

**FOURTH COURSE:**

_**Lime Sorbet**_

_(Palate Cleanser)_

**FIFTH COURSE:**

**MAIN ENTRÉE**

_**Veal Scallopini**_

_Served over Shiitake Mushroom Cream Sauce _

_1999 Robert Voerzio Barbera _

**Garnished with:**

_**Green Onion Brush**_

_**Small Red Potatoes**_

_**Zucchini Flower**_

_**Chilled Watermelon Garnish**_

**SIXTH COURSE:**

_**DESSERT**_

_**Chocolate Mousse Timbale **_

_Served with Lattes_

Sat at our table is Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan, Mia, Ethan, Christian and myself. Throughout the first few courses the 10 of us join in animated conversation. All of us enjoying each others company and the great food being served and replaced with another course in front of us. By the time the main course is served, we all happily dig in staying silent until the majority of our plates are cleared.

As the final course is served, everyone decides to head to the lounge area on the patio to enjoy their lattes. While every one sits and chats, I head over to the band and request them to play a song. It is a new favorite of mine and I find it quite self-explanatory about Christian and mines relationship. After they agree, I find Christian and drag him to the middle of the dance floor, not caring if all eyes have turned on us.

"Dance with me Christian." I say holding his hand in my own.

"My pleasure, baby." He takes me in his arms, pulling me as close as he can with my bump in between us.

I stare into his eyes as the music starts and he begins to sway us slowly. I begin whispering the words, singing with the song, to Christian never breaking eye contact.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

In this moment, being swept around the room by the man of my dreams, I feel this song was meant for us and nobody else.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I will always be here, waiting, when he needs me the most. When he has no where else to turn and doesn't know where to go.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

I didn't give up on us when things got rough in the beginning, or when I thought our whole world could crumble when I found out I was pregnant and I sure wont give up on us now or in the future.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Everything we have been through didn't break us, we wouldn't let it. We made it through the worst and we will make it through anything else life sends our way. Each momentary blip we have come across has only made us stronger and has taught us how to be better for each other.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

"I wont give up, ever, not on us or our love, I hope you always know that Christian." I say as the song ends. I can see his eyes have glazed over with unshed tears but he doesn't say a word, just nods before crashing his lips onto mine.

I gasp at the unexpected connection, parting my lips which gains his tongue access inside my mouth. The needy, rough kiss quickly turns passionate and fiery setting my insides ablaze. If it weren't for the small round of awes coming from the other side of the floor, I probably would have tried to take my husband right here forgetting where we were.

We break a part but Christian keeps his hold on my face as he rests his forehead to mine. "I love you, Anastasia."

Elliot and Mia interrupt our perfect moment as they saunter over to us.

"If you two love birds are done over here, we have things to do. Christian." Elliot says.

"Yes, of course. Let's do this." He says to them. "Baby go sit, get off those feet for a little while, because we aren't done dancing just yet."

"Yes, sir." I respond, earning a low growl from him.

Christian, Elliot and Mia all go stand center of the dance floor as I take my seat. Elliot takes to the mic first, vocalizing a speech similar to Christian with his signature humor added. Then on to Mia whose speech is slightly more chirpy yet she's the only sibling who has tears streaming down her face as she spoke. The three of them announce they have a few gifts for their parents as a large covered canvas is rolled out to them. They ask Grace and Carrick to join them to uncover the large poster sized canvas.

When they reveal the portrait underneath, Graces hand instantly flies up grazing it across the frame. The portrait is of Elliot, Christian and Mia, standing in our meadow at sunset. In the portrait Christian is stood in the middle with Mia to his right her hands clasped on his shoulder and her head resting against his arm, Elliot is stood on his left with his arm draped over Christians other shoulder. They are all white collared button-up shirts paired with jeans and no shoes. They all have the biggest grins plastered on there faces, it almost look as if they may have been laughing. The portrait is absolutely stunning and whoever the photographer is that Mia arranged to come out, did an amazing job.

"That's not all," Christian states handing over a large envelope to Carrick. "This from the three of us as well as Anastasia and Katherine."

Carrick opens the envelope and gasps at what he sees. He pulls out the papers, the first a statement for a Vow renewal ceremony. The next set of papers are their reservations for an all expenses paid second honey moon. They can choose anywhere they want to go and everything is completely covered for them, meals, activities, hotels and of course use of the GEH jet. We get a round of thank yous, I love yous and hugs from the pair.

No surprise to any of us that Christian went above and beyond and got them each individual gifts from the two of us. The traditional gift of the thirtieth anniversary is pearls. That being said he got Grace a Kabana pink Mother of Pearl and Diamond bangle and Carrick a Breitling Chronomat Mother of Pearl Dial watch. He has no limits when it comes to spending money especially on the people he loves. Elliot and Mia both got them individual gifts as well, small more sentimental items.

* * *

As the party comes to an end and the family and guests leave, I couldn't be any happier. The party was an even better turnout than expected and we all had an amazing time celebrating. But now as it is passing on midnight I am completely and utterly exhausted and want nothing more to climb in to bed with Christian. We will deal with the rest often clean up tomorrow.

I make way out of the bathroom after stripping out of my dress and throw on one of Christians t-shirts. He comes out of his closet in just his boxers, we climb into bed together and it's not long before I'm drifting off in his arms.


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: The songs in the last two chapters, if any one was wondering, are:

Endless Live- Lionel Ritchie & Diana Ross

I Wont Give Up- Jason Mraz.

Sorry I forgot to mention them in the chapters. Any ways, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been busy and distracted. I hope to get another chapter up this weekend but nothing is promised so just bare with me.

If this chapter is at all confusing, boring, or doesn't make any sense what's so ever then I apologize. I know nothing at all about business it shipyards. I did as much research as I could but I couldn't find a lot on what I was writing about.

I do not own FSOG but all mistakes are my own. :)

Enjoy!

...

Saturday April 21

...

CHRISTIAN'S POV

...

This week has been more than fucking hectic. No one to blame but myself, clearly I hired the wrong fucking people if they couldn't even deal with this shit before it got this bad. When i got here this shipyard was going down the fucking drain faster than water. These imbeciles wanted me to wait to make this trip but its a good fucking thing I came when I did. If I waited even a day longer there wouldn't be a shipyard here to save.

I don't know whose fucking bright idea it was to try to sell our ship parts as well as trade out but they are a fucking moron. Not one of these people owned up to it so every single one of them has been fired and replaced. They cost me thousands of dollars and nearly ran the shipyard into the gutter. Why no one caught on to this sooner is beyond me. Thankfully the idiot who was running this place had the balls to inform me of the situation, but little to late, he is out of a job as well. There is no fucking excuses for him not catching on sooner or contacting me sooner, I don't give a damn how good he claims to be.

Finally after a week of firing and rehiring new employees as well as dealing with all the other bullshit that was dragged in, this place is now back to where it should be. Now to get these fuckers to understand protocol and how to deal with a situation such as this should the problem arise again. All trades, sales, and purchases will now be directly okayed by me no exceptions. Everyone's knows what will happen should they fuck off and not follow said protocol and it wont fucking be pretty.

I am hoping I can get out of Taiwan by tomorrow morning. If I can I will surprise Anastasia, she loves a good surprise plus I don't want her worrying and counting down hours til I'm homme. God I miss her so fucking much. Sleep is almost non-existant with out her next to me. I hate leaving her even more so now that she is nearing the end of her pregnancy. I would hate myself if I wasn't any where near her when she went into labor. As soon as I get all this shit wrapped up I'm on the next flight home to my Ana.

It is quite late when I arrive back at the hotel though its early in Seattle. The 16 hour time difference makes it seven in the morning in Seattle, to early to call Ana on a Saturday so I will let her sleep in. I'll send her an email before trying to get some sleep and call her when I wake up. Hopefully she will be done with her lunch date and we can talk for a while unlike the other times I've called.

TO: ANASTASIA GREY

DATE: APRIL 21, 2012

SUBJECT: LATERS, BABY!

FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY

Ana baby,

I apologize for not calling. It is currently 11 at night here and I know it is early in Seattle. I don't want to wake you so I will call you when I wake up though I don't know how much sleep I will get.

I miss you, your smile, your touch and most of all your body next to mine. I want so badly to climb in this bed and you be laying there so I can wrap myself around you. Nothing could make me happier than to fall asleep with you in my arms tonight after this stressful week.

I love you, Mrs. Grey. I can't wait to come home.

Laters,

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I place my blackberry down on the bedside table and lay down in the giant bed alone. Why I get a suit with a grand king bed when I'm traveling alone, is beyond me.

...

ANAS POV

...

It has been a long, lonely week. Christian went away on business Sunday to Taiwan. Something went wrong at the shipyard he bought back in September and they wanted him to come out in a few weeks time if they couldn't deal with it. But with the trial and my due date closing in, it would have been impossible for him to go. So he packed a bag, jumped on his jet and went to deal with it before the problem got any worse.

We hardly talk due to the time difference. Him being 16 hours ahead of me makes it quite difficult to find the perfect time to talk. If its early enough for him to call before he goes into meetings then I'm usually still at work and only take his call if I'm not busy which has only been once this week. Once I'm out of work he has already started his day and once he finishes his day it is still quite early here and I'm usually sleeping. So basically the only time we have had to talk is when I first wake up in the morning before leaving for work. The quick conversation goes the same way every morning, asking how each other are, confessing our love for one another, me telling him to get some sleep and him telling me not to work to hard.

Today I woke to an email from Christian saying he would call in the morning because it was to early here for him to call when he got in. He makes sure to email or call everyday even if it's for a moment just to say hi. It's currently 2am Sunday in Taiwan so I know he is most likely sleeping. I will hear from him when he wakes up like he said especially since it is Sunday there and he wont be in any meetings.

I made plans with Kate to go to Bellevue and have lunch with Grace today. At least that will keep me occupied until Christian calls. It seems that's what I have been doing all week, preoccupying my time so that I'm not constantly thinking about Christian being away. Even all the distractions in the world aren't enough to keep my mind from falling back on honestly I'm glad he went now, even though I'm missing him like crazy. If he even thought about going any closer to my due date, I'd have killed him. I'll be damned if he is in another country when I go into labor.

...

Lunch with Grace, Kate and Mia was exactly what I needed. We all caught up on each others lives and what's happening. But we mostly talked about Kate and Elliot's upcoming wedding which I am dreading. They moved the date to July 5th which is just over 6 weeks after my due date. I know I wont have lost all the baby weight by then so the dress is going to need a lot of altering in the days leading up to the wedding. Its going to be the biggest hassle but I love Kate and I'm her Matron of honor so I can't complain. Though if it wasn't for Mia and Kate's mother the bridal shower would be a shitshow. The bridal shower is in just two weeks and I haven't done a thing for it besides give Mia the list of what I was planning. I'm a horrible Matron of Honor but being almost 36 weeks pregnant and my maternity leave starting the day before the shower I have been far to busy.

It's now turning on four o'clock in the afternoon when we are finally all done eating talking and discussing wedding plans. I say my goodbyes and head home to my empty house. Sawyer is driving and we are nearly half way home when 'Your Love is King's sounds through the SUV.

"Hi," I answer.

"Hi, baby" the soothing tone of voice instantly relaxes. I can't wait for him to be home.


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: I apologize for not getting this up sooner. I have started another story it is called Fifty Shades of Escape. If you haven't checked it out please do so. Feed back is appreciated.

...

Talking to Christian always makes me feel better but as soon as we hang up the pain of misses hits harder than before. After only a half hour phone called I reluctantly hung up with the promise of a call in the morning no matter how early it is here in Seattle. I still have no idea when he will be home and its killing me. Its been a week and I honestly don't want to spend another day away from him. Blip and I miss daddy. Well blip might not but he is much calmer when Christian is around and he has played soccer in there every night since Christian left. I've barely slept at all with how much this little boy is moving at night. Don't get me wrong I love every second of it and I love my alone time, just me and my bump, but I wish Christian was here sharing these moments with me.

After dinner and talking with Gail, I decide on taking a nice warm bubble bath. That should not only help relax me but help with the back aches I've had. I sit my iPod on the dock putting it to shuffle, place a towel on the warming rack and begin stripping as the bath fills.

Noticing my reflection in the full length mirror I take a few moments to inspect all the changes to my body. My breasts are ginormous and heavy which is why I tend to sleep with a sports bra now. If I don't they tend to ache in the morning and my upper back aches. I started getting stretch marks a few weeks ago and it seems a few more pop up every damn day. I've used every stretch mark cream and oil known to man yet they still came. That's okay though because I will soon have my baby boy in my arms and no amour of stretch marks could make me not want that. I don't feel as attractive to Christian though. I mean he does tell me daily that he loves my new body and every stretch mark that comes with it but sometimes I don't feel he means it which is ridiculous. Christian would never say any thong he didn't mean. I love my bump though and I love that my little boy is growing inside of me. All of that tops any of my self-consciousness and doubts I have. Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream and I'll wake and no longer be pregnant. Though blips strong kicks and movements tell me this is no dream.

Slipping into the tub, I lay back against the side with bubbles up to my neck but barely covering my bump. I sing along to Wanted by Hunter Hayes while rubbing my bulging bump completely relaxing into my own little bubble.

...

I crawl on to Christians side of the bed with my body pillow and curl up around it. I'm completely exhausted and I know it wont be long before I fall asleep. Closing my eyes I fall asleep thinking about the phone call I will get from him when I wake up.

...

Waking up with the urge to pee, I glance at the clock and see it is just after four in the morning. I feel the bed dip and his arms wrap around me.

"Surprise, baby" he whispers in my ear.

"Your really here? This isn't a dream?" I ask still not moving in fear that he wont be there when I turn around.

"Yes I'm really here." He says.

"Thank God, I've missed you so much. But wait a minute, I have to use the bathroom before my bladder explodes."

"We don't want that." He chuckles and helps me out of bed.

After relieving myself I head back to the bedroom stopping in the doorway for a moment. I watch Christian as he fixes all the pillows smirking before he realizes I'm watching him. I am so glad he is home, I can't even describe how much I have missed him.

He saunters over to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck in that spot behind my ear. We stay like this for a few moments, neither of us wanting to break our embrace. Christian is the first to pull away but he doesn't break our contact. He guides me to the bed and pulls back the covers for me to climb in. He covers me before rushing around to the other side and climbing in next to me. I rest my head to his shoulder and he wraps his arm from beneath me around my shoulder as I pull my body as close to him as my bump will allow.

"You should go back to sleep Ana." I shake my head.

"No I'm not tired plus I don't to sleep now that your home. I've missed you too much." I say caressing his chest and abs.

"I've missed you too, baby. I got home as soon as I could and I'm here now." He says against my forehead before giving it a kiss.

I tilt my head to look up at him and lock my eyes on his. Damn those eyes do things to me. I bite down on my lip and watch as his eyes travel to it. His grey eyes instantly darken and glaze over. Ah I love having this effect on him. He rests his eyes back on mine and releases my lip from its hold with his thumb.

"God Anastasia. I've missed you." He whispers before crashing his lips on mine.

I trail my hand to the hem of his boxers, running my fingers dangerously close to his now bulging erection. Reaching inside I pull him free and begin to stroke him slowly.

Finally breaking off our kiss, Christian trails his warm, wet lips down my neck and across my collar-bone nipping as he goes. His lips finally reach my breast, teasing them delicately. He swirls his tongue around each bud sucking softly before trailing a path of kisses across my bump.

"Please Christian. I need you" I whimper and that's all he needs to hear.

We are soon lost in complete bliss.


End file.
